


A Twisted Wed We Weave

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 89,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reuniting brothers is a dangerous business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Author: - Riffraff  
> Rating: - NC-17 or R18+ Depending on the Country.  
> Pairings: - HP/SS (Some others less significant)  
> Warnings: -  
> Summary: - Reuniting brothers can be a dangerous business.  
> Archive: - If you ask nicely, via email.  
> Disclaimer: - I don’t own the characters; I merely play with them before returning them no worse for wear. Don’t sue; my car’s a shit heap and I only have a few measly fan fics to my name so it’s not worth the effort.

CHAPTER 1 (A Meeting of Strangers)

In the darkened corner of a seedy little bar in south Kent he sat quietly nursing his warm beer. In his black cloak, his leather boots and his worn leather gloves he looked no more out of place than the other inconspicuous criminals sitting around him. Yet he was different from the rest and all those not wanting confrontation avoided him. Where they carried side arms, handguns and bullets, he wore only a slim leather pouch on his waist, inside it a flimsy length of wood. Yet the pain a gun could bring to another living being was insignificant compared to what his unassuming 9 ½ inches of red cedar could do. He was far better equipped for this world than all of the men in the bar combined and even if unconsciously they all knew it too. 

He was a regular here in this little cubical, closest to the window to see outside, closest to the back door for escape and out of the way of any unwanted attention. The warm red glow of the cigarette dangling from his lips occasionally illuminated his face beneath the hood of the cloak but never enough for anyone to identify him. Not that it mattered. He was a king amongst commoners and that alone demanded him respect. 

The bell above the entrance jangled lightly as a gust of icy cold air swept through the bar. The quiet conversation died down as everyone turned to glance at the new comer. Like the man he was meeting he too was dressed in a cloak, the hood pulled down low so that only the flickering silver of the collar about his neck was visible. The stranger paused in the doorway and glanced around before spotting the man he was meant to be meeting and slowly glided his way over to him. 

“You’re late.” Was the side remark as the stranger sat down opposite his newest investment. The stranger smiled from beneath his hood, although all that was visible was the rotten, yellowed teeth hidden behind the cruel twisted lips. 

“Time matters not to me.” Was the cool reply as the buxom woman tending the bar brought them over two more warm beers. She reluctantly pushed the tray onto the dirty table between them before retreating back to the safety of her bar. “Have you signed the contract?” When the woman had gone the stranger spoke again. 

“Indeed, I sealed it myself yesterday evening.” A thin trail of smoke filtered up into the rafters of the bar from beneath the man’s hood, as he reached up to adjust his cigarette. 

“Good. Then he doesn’t suspect.” The stranger coughed deeply into his hand, his chest wheezing a little as he took a deep breath in after the fit had passed.

“Not a clue.” He laughed bitterly as he inhaled again on his cigarette, the warm red glow illuminating the piercing emerald gaze of a hardened man beneath the hood of the cloak. 

“Then everything is in place?” The stranger continued intent on hearing that his plan was going accordingly. 

“Aye, I leave tomorrow morning on the train from London.” The stranger nodded slowly, the pair of beady dark eyes, which caught the light beneath his hood, glowing with positively evil intent. 

“So simple yet so effective.” The stranger whispered again coughing strenuously into his chest. 

“And my payment?” He inquired casually as he butted out his cigarette on the tray lying between them. When the stranger had finished coughing he reached into his robes drawing out a plump, red velvet bag that he tossed carelessly onto the table. Putting his beer down, he reached for the bag and undid the gold cord holding the bag closed. Easily he inspected the goods with in before re-tying the bag and stowing it into his own inner cloak. “And the rest?” He inquired pointedly watching as again the hooded stranger flashed his feral grin. 

“You’ll get when the job is done.” He hissed determinedly.

From outside a flash of colored lights caught his attention and turning from his company he glanced out of the window. 

Law enforcement. 

Like rats scurrying away, the bar began to empty. Guns were stowed beneath benches and floorboards while illegal gambling tables were hidden beneath tablecloths and illegal drugs down trousers and under beer mats. He however didn’t move and instead slowly drained his beer as his company rose from the table and wrapped the cloak tighter about himself. 

“Don’t disappoint me.” The words were barely audible above the racket. The stranger swept out of the backdoor and was gone leaving him calmly sitting in his regular seat. Not half a second later the door to the bar burst open and several officers of the law came scrambling in, guns and badges drawn. It wasn’t unusual for this place to be raided but to the enforcement's credit nothing was ever found. The officer in charge began his speech of no one moving and hands where they could see them. Knowing they were better off to comply the patrons did as they were told. He however remained seated in his cubical until the officer in charge came to stand beside his table. 

“Hood off sir.” The officer snapped sharply at him but he pointedly ignored him. “Sir, I’ll ask you again…” The officer never finished his sentence as a stream of red hit him square in the chest sending him stiff as a board, backwards onto the floor. Hell seemed to break out then, the other officers under the impression their commander had been shot and so opened fire themselves. No one it seemed heard the sharp pop as the hooded figure in the cubical disappeared into thin air, leaving chaos in his wake.


	2. Brotherly Love

CHAPTER 2 (Brotherly Love)

He was fuming. Completely and utterly beyond angry, so much so that for the first time in his life words failed him and his usual grace and eloquence had completely gone. His face flushed with built up rage and with no words to express himself his last option was violence. 

It took only a half second for the antique shelving to collapse on itself as the vase struck it at full force. The vase was followed by a pensive stand and a large gold platter of tea cups which had unfortunately been within too close a range to his grasp. With the rage released he stood up and began pacing, his breathing erratic and fists clenched in anger as he tried to control himself. 

All the while the old gray haired wizard sat calmly at his desk watching as all his things were tossed around him like firewood. 

“If you’ve quite done throwing my things….” The elder of the two wizards was cut off abruptly by the other who quickly butted in. 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this behind my back, Albus. After all the years I’ve given to this blasted school, you go and do this!” Without meaning to do so a tone of hurt slipped out with his words as he addressed the older wizard. 

“I’d hardly say I went behind your back Severus, after all I am telling you now.” The headmaster watched carefully as his potions professor began pacing again, all the while his right hand waving about in clear frustration. To be frank Albus Dumbledore hadn’t expected such a reaction from Severus Snape about the news, in fact he’d hoped for the opposite. Reality however had hit much harder and Albus was being privy to a side of one of his professors he’d rarely seen or, he imagined, had anyone else. 

“Yes, now! After the deals done, the contracts signed and nothing can be done about it! Didn’t you think I would have appreciated a little say in this, he is MY brother after all!” Severus was still irritated and Dumbledore’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the professor continue to make a rather large fuss over seemingly nothing. 

“I thought you would have been pleased to be allowed to work with your brother. Besides the decision to ask Julius to teach here at Hogwarts was quite frankly none of your business.” Severus spun around sharply at the headmaster’s words and threw him a glare that made Albus shiver in his seat. Never had he ever seen anything like this before from Snape, who was usually so calm, so collected and so accepting. “I thought you said you have a good relationship with your brother?” Albus was beginning to see something different in Severus eyes, an unidentified emotion not so well hidden at present beneath the icy glare. 

“He’s the only relative I still speak to Albus, but that doesn’t mean we’re friends, only that we’re family.” Severus turned his eyes away from the headmaster and over to where Fawkes was sitting fluffed up on his perch, his beady little eyes glaring at Snape across the room. Snape had never liked that blasted bird and sneered at it like he did his more irritating students. 

“Forgive me if I’m wrong Severus but do I detect some jealousy…” No sooner had the words left Albus’ lips than the man regretted them. Snape spun around his wand out as he hexed the headmaster’s desk turning it into a smoldering pile of ash in seconds. 

“I am most certainly not jealous of my own brother headmaster and I’m offended you would suggest such a thing. I am merely concerned that my brother after ten years of living outside the acceptable magical society is the right wizard for teaching ‘Dark Arts’ to a bunch of school children.” Severus stared at the headmaster who was now still sitting at his chair but in front of nothing but a charred pile of ashes. 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus.” Albus corrected cautiously watching as Severus put his wand back into the fold of his robe sleeve. 

“Whatever. You know as well as I that my brother’s previous employment has been less than reputable and his social skills or lack there of are not to the standards of what Hogwarts would expect of a professor.” Having seemingly recovered his use of language other than profanity Severus calmly walked back over to the fireplace as he waited for the headmasters reply. 

“Standards? Using your own account of Hogwarts standards Severus, you yourself are not fit to be a professor. The mark on your arm overshadows anything your brother might do while in our employment.” Slowly Severus turned around to face the headmaster who stared knowingly at where the potions professor hid his mark beneath the safe folds of his teaching robes. 

“Touché.” Severus whispered as he looked purposefully away from Albus’ knowing stare. 

“Then you will accept your brothers employment here?” Albus watched as Severus turned and began walking towards the door, having known already he’d lost the fight. 

“Yes. After all, what damage my brother could do here, is no less than what your other poor choices of professors in the past have done.” Severus paused in the entrance way long enough to compose himself into his usual mask of indifference and to straighten his robes before he strode confidently from the room, leaving Albus still sitting behind the remains of his smoldering desk. 

With an exaggerated sigh Albus flicked his own wand at the mess Severus had made of his room, all of it returning to its normal state of organized chaos that he liked. Albus had certainly not expected such a reaction from Snape about the news of his brother coming to work at Hogwarts. There had been something amiss with Severus from the moment he’d heard the news, an unseen emotion that had built and festered over the years that Albus was sure had only just been restrained in his office this evening. Albus had known Professor Snape for most of his life, and having seen such an uncharacteristic outburst from the wizard sent warning bells off in the headmasters mind. Severus was hiding something about his brother and Albus was determined to find out what it was before the restrained emotion broke loose and Severus Snape showed the world just what he was capable of. The professor was a very talented Potions Master but he was also a great wizard, he just chose not to express it. With another sigh Albus flicked his wand at himself and changed into his nightshirt and cap, and having summoned a house elf with a cup of hot tea and a bedtime cookie disappeared into his bedchamber. Perhaps Julius Snape would provide another interesting year at Hogwarts after all…


	3. A Fragile Friendship

CHAPTER 3 (A Fragile Friendship)

A crystal bottle of aged brandy sat precariously on the edge of the coffee table between the two brothers as they talked quietly between themselves. Years had passed since they last conversed yet their chatter flowed just as uneasily as it had back when they’d been teenagers. For Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was strange to have company in his rooms. There were very few people in the world Severus would consider a friend and far fewer still he’d acknowledge as being family.

“So little brother, this is your bachelor pad.” Severus watched as his elder brother stood up from the armchair opposite his own and began slowly circling the room, one hand gently inspecting the shelves of books and wizarding artifacts while the other idly swirled the glass of brandy in its grasp. Every hair on the back of Severus’ neck stood on end at the endearment his brother used. He’d hated that title since they were children and it seemed Julius had no intentions of dropping it now they were adults. “I’d expected something a little lighter?” The sarcastic look Julius threw over his shoulder at Severus made him bristle further and Severus hastily downed what was left of his own brandy quickly to quell his growing irritation. 

“I didn’t really have a choice it came with the position. Besides it’s quiet down here.” Severus’ brother nodded, clearly not really interested in what his little brother had to say. Julius picked up an antique curse ball from Severus’ shelves and tossed it expertly in one hand. Severus held his breath. The ball was over 500 years old and priceless. However Julius lost interest quickly and put the ball back to rest in its cradle, Severus visibly exhaling in relief. “How are you settling in to the west wing?” Severus inquired of his brother having briefly swallowed his tongue as he watched his brother so casually inspect his most precious things. 

“Wonderfully. I have a brilliant view of the Quidditch Pitch and I even have my own bath tub.” Julius Snape practically beamed at his brother as he finally came back to sit down on the armchair again, satisfied that he’d scoped out his brothers small chambers. “The place was cluttered with ministry papers and documents; it took a bit of cleaning up.” 

“That would have been that intolerable Umbridge woman’s. She was the ministry official who was teaching the position before you.” Severus reclined in his armchair as he finished off his second brandy of the evening, glad of the alcohol to relax him. 

“What happened to her?” Julius inquired of his brother who grinned evilly at the memory. 

“Lost in the depths of the Forbidden Forest I believe, having gone supremely mad. No great loss to wizarding society I assure you brother.” Severus smiled grimly at his brother who nodded in understanding. Julius had known Severus his entire life and what Severus didn’t know about people’s characters wasn’t worth knowing. 

“So any advice for Monday brother? Any students I should attempt to avoid? Or are you just going to dump me in the deep end?” Julius watched as Severus pondered this question for a moment, before finally his scowl deepened as a few names came to mind. 

“If you wish to retain all of your limbs I suggest you avoid being at the wrong end of one Neville Longbottom’s wand. His ineptitude at everything remotely magical is beyond my comprehension.” Julius nodded quietly as he flicked a loose strand of long black hair back behind his ear. Severus tightened his hand around his glass as he watched the gesture, somewhat envious of how neat, trimmed and clean his brothers long black hair seemed to be in comparison to his own mangled, greasy mess. 

“Longbottom? I remember that name.” Severus smiled at his brother knowingly before replying. 

”So you should. Neville is the son of the two auror’s currently in St Mungo’s after Voldemort got his hands on them.” Severus watched as realization sunk into his brother’s memory. 

“Ah, those Longbottom’s.” Julius whispered as Severus continued. 

“Then there’s the Weasley’s. A family whose generational coverage continues to grow. Their father Arthur Weasley works for the ministry so be careful what you say. You can’t miss them, they all have red hair. Ronald is the one you particularly want to watch.” Severus waited for his brother to note the comment before going on. “Then there’s that Granger girl an insufferable muggle born know-it-all. She excels in everything and becomes quite tiresome after several hours of teaching her.” Julius laughed, as he remembered a time when his little brother had been termed an insufferable know-it-all by one of his own professors. Severus knew the memory that his brother was laughing at but again bit his tongue, determined to make their strained relationship work if not for his brother’s sake then for his own sanity. “Weasley and Granger alone aren’t much trouble but it’s their chosen company that makes the Gryffindor trio rather irritating.” 

“Gryffindor Trio?” Julius inquired completely blown away by how much Severus knew about his students. 

“Yes, Granger, Weasley and Potter.” Severus spat out the last name with venom watching as his elder brother frowned at such clear conviction towards children. 

“Potter?” Julius pushed watching as Severus scowled angrily at the fireplace as if the bane of his existence was really standing there in front of him. 

“Yes Harry James Potter. The boy that has an uncanny ability to find trouble and still escape with his life intact.” 

“The Harry Potter?” Julius asked completely stunned that the wizarding world’s savior was currently at Hogwarts, where he, come Monday, was going to be teaching. 

“Yes, but don’t believe everything you’ve read. I find him an irritatingly spoilt little shit. Who just like his blasted father seems to get away with murder around this place. The headmaster thinks the sun shines out of his arse but I assure you it doesn’t. Beyond the ‘fame’ he’s just an average student, who is barely passing and shows no respect for the rules. If you want my advice it’s stay out of his way.” Severus sighed heavily and turned his attention from the fire back to his elder brother who was staring at him with a strange smile on his lips. 

“If I didn’t know better brother I’d say you liked this Harry Potter.” Severus nearly choked on his own tongue as he chuckled sarcastically towards his brother. 

“Well think again dear Julius, my dislike of Potter runs even deeper than that which I have of his godfather, who thankfully is no longer with us.” Severus spat sharply and stood up from his chair, moving swiftly into his potions lab to return a moment later with a small tray of crackers and cheese, which he put on the coffee table to share with his brother. 

“So I’m assuming that was the incident at the ministry last year?” Julius glanced at Severus who nodded quietly. There wasn’t much that went on in the wizarding world that Julius Snape didn’t know about. Admittedly the wizard took no interest in most things to do with the wizarding world and the ministry but it didn’t mean he took no notice of what was going on. 

“Mmm, the stupid boy has been channeling visions from Voldemort. He was literally lured there by the dark lord. Like normal, chaos ensued and after a heated battle, Sirius Black had fallen through the Veil and was no more. Much to my own sick pleasure the sods gone, but I believe Potter has been coping rather miserably with his loss all summer. I live in hope that perhaps he’ll return this year a little less stupid but that will remain to be seen.” Severus munched idly on the corner of a wafer with soft cheese spread on it. Julius was taking in everything in quiet contemplation. 

“So Harry Potter, the boy who lived seems to be quite the bane of your life Sev. I’m surprised you know so much about him.” Careful that he didn’t sound as if he was prying too much Julius continued after having another of his own crackers. 

“Well it’s my unofficial job to keep my eye on the boy, I report to two masters now you know.” Julius nodded in understanding having, for a long time understood the situation his brother had unfortunately gotten himself into. 

“How is it?” Julius didn’t need to acknowledge what he was talking about; the unspoken words more than Severus needed to reply. 

“Difficult.” Severus whispered, unconsciously rubbing his inner arm where the dark mark lay hidden beneath the folds of his robe. 

“How often?” Julius inquired instinctively running his own hand over the patch of skin where the faint outline of the same dark mark used to be.

“Depends on his mood. If Potter’s upset him it can be up to three times a week. Lately it’s been about once a month but when school begins I expect it to increase again.” Julius sighed and took another cracker from the plate. 

“Is Malfoy still around?” Severus rolled his eyes and glared at his brother pointedly. 

“Unfortunately yes. His son, Draco is in the same year as Potter.” Julius seemed surprised at this and looked slightly shocked across at his younger brother. 

“He’s got a son? I thought…” Severus was quick to cut his brother off before he could continue. 

“Lucius and I ended a long time ago Julius, and I would appreciate it if you don’t bring it up again.” Severus stared at his brother who reluctantly nodded, suspicious now of what had happened between the pair. 

“So where do you get your kicks from now?” Julius inquired cheekily watching as Severus calmly stood up and moved over to the fire, his back to his brother as he stood stiffly in the warmth. 

“I don’t.” Was the simple reply. Julius however wasn’t satisfied and frowned at his brother in concern. 

”You don’t? What’s that supposed to mean, I’m assuming you still fuck.” Julius accused almost stunned that his little brother had given such a stupid reply. 

“Well you assumed wrong Julius. I am not currently in the position to take a lover, nor do I wish to. I have for sometime lived without sex, and I am quite content without it. Besides I don’t have the time.” Severus seemed quite sharp all of a sudden his reluctance to be discussing this topic with his elder brother very clear to Julius. It didn’t help either that for as long as Severus could remember his brother and he would always end up talking about sex, and how grossly inadequate Severus sex life was in comparison to his elder brothers. Regardless of the tense situation however Julius persisted, intent on knowing what Severus had been doing with his life as a teacher. 

“There’s always time for sex Severus, even if it’s a little self indulgence. You do still do that I’m hoping?” Julius didn’t look too sure that Severus did still do that, but as Severus turned around a small smile lifting the corner of his lips, Julius knew he’d hit on something. 

“Well you have to let off stress sometimes but strictly after school hours and never with company.” Julius nodded understandingly his green eyes twinkling in the firelight. 

“I suppose I better head back to my chambers. I’m rather nervous about tomorrow now you’ve told me all that.” Julius slowly rose to his feet and collected his robe that he draped carefully around himself. Severus walked his brother to the door of his chamber both of them pausing either side of the threshold. 

“I’m glad you’re here Julius, but rather dubious about your appointment. This isn’t some seedy bar full of vampires and veela’s, this is a school full of children. You need to remember that.” With a strained show of affection Severus hugged his brother stiffly before drawing back and smiling at him weakly. 

“I will remember that Severus, and I’m sure you won’t let me forget.” With a cheeky wink Julius was gone, disappearing into the shadows like the true hunter he was. With a disgusted shake of his head Severus returned to his small sitting room and collapsed in a deflated heap in his chair. If Julius thought he was nervous, he had no idea how stressed Severus was. Come tomorrow afternoon the school would be alive with students ready for another year at Hogwarts and Severus would unfortunately have to reveal his relationship with the newest defense against the dark arts teacher. There was no telling the chaos that would ensue when the world was made aware of Julius Snape, Severus’ elder brother and all round smug, self-righteous bastard….well in Severus opinion anyway.


	4. The New Professor

CHAPTER 4 The New Professor. 

“Ronald, I do wish you’d stop scratching!” Harry smiled as he watched Hermione elbow Ron in the side. Ronald Weasley had done nothing but scratch the entire train journey from London to Hogwarts. Admittedly it wasn’t really his fault but after awhile it became quite distracting. This summer it seemed Ron had unwittingly become his brothers test subject for their new inventions. The latest had been a sweet chew, designed to turn the consumer’s skin into the colour of their surroundings much like camouflage on a Chameleon. They were called ‘Weasley’s Chameleon Chews’ or WCC’s for short. Unfortunately their first batch of chews had had far too much itching powder, resulting in their little brother having an extremely itchy rash that resembled Mrs. Weasley’s kitchen tablecloth; purple with yellow circles. Ron wasn’t happy, especially when he’d learnt the effect lasted an entire week. 

Harry had thought it hilarious but had wisely kept his mouth shut. He was technically the financial backer of the Weasley twin’s wizarding joke shop, and so partly responsible for his best friends present condition. Not that he’d ever say so. 

Now though as they sat in the great hall awaiting the arrival of the first years to begin the sorting ceremony Harry pondered quietly on his summer just gone while his friends chatted among themselves about their own summers. His summer had been hell from start to finish this time around, worse than any before. Sirius was gone which had made Harry quite depressed. He’d hardly moved from his room all summer accept to do his chores and eat, when he felt like it. It didn’t help either that his cousin had had his friends round most days leaving Harry open to attack from more than just the usual single set of meaty fists. Just a day at Privet drive had seen his nose broken and a cracked rib. If it hadn’t been for Mrs. Fig up the road Harry might still be sporting his injuries. Ron had been working at his brothers shop most of the holidays and Harry had been quite jealous when he’d read his best friends letters. It seemed they were all having fun. While they were going to firework nights and trips to the beach, he was washing up dishes, mowing the lawn and crying himself to sleep. Not that he’d told them that. After all no one else but he seemed to even remembered what had happened at the ministry let alone that Sirius Black was gone. 

Self-consciously Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek its trickle drawing him from his depressive thoughts back to the great hall, which was now filled with the harmony of the sorting hats new song. Wiping away the tear Harry focused on the new first years determined to get through at least one day without self-pity or loathing. 

At length the sorting hat finished sorting the new first years into the respective houses and slowly Albus Dumbledore, headmaster and complete fruitcake rose from the staff table. Albus cleared his throat drawing to himself the attention of the entire hall. Harry had been so looking forward to the start of term, his own summer having turned out to be one of the worst. Just hearing Dumbledore’s voice again made Harry relax a little more. 

“Welcome, to a new school year at Hogwarts. I am delight to see all our houses have new comers this term and I hope you will all be very welcome.” Dumbledore paused his sparkling gaze sweeping across the student body before him with a warm smile. “I would also like to welcome our newest professor here at Hogwarts who will be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.” Harry had hardly been listening to Dumbledore’s speech but when the wizard had mentioned the new professor, Harry’s interest had peaked. Harry had completely forgotten about the vacant position in the teaching staff and now eagerly scanned his gaze over the staff table. “Please will you welcome Professor Julius Snape.” At Dumbledore’s words the hall fell into hushed whispers and only the Slytherin’s began clapping wildly and whistling. Harry however could do nothing but stare at the wizard sitting beside Snape at the head table. Harry didn’t know why he hadn’t seen the man when he’d first entered the room. 

“Fuck they’re so alike.” Ron whispered beside Harry, he too staring openly at where the newest professor sat. Indeed Professor Julius Snape was almost the spitting image of Severus Snape. From what Harry could tell there were subtle differences. Julius had longer hair, seemed slimmer and a little less pale but apart from that if you looked at them from a distance you would never tell the difference between the pair. That was until Julius looked up from his napkin on the table and Harry saw for the first time the emerald green eyes staring back at him. Harry was struck dumb as he stared into the twinkling green eyes of the newest professor who cautiously scanned the room. A thud beside Harry drew the boy’s attention momentarily away from the professor. 

“Oh god Neville’s passed out.” Hermione leaned down to splash water on the podgy boy’s face but Harry had already gone back to staring at the new professor. As he looked Harry watched as Severus leaned over to the new professor and whispered something in his ear. Almost instantly the emerald gaze locked with Harry’s across the hall and Harry could hardly breathe as he stared. Within a moment a small smile tugged at the corner of the professor’s lips, his eyes sparkling with what Harry thought was mischief before he turned his gaze back to his napkin as Severus continued to talk to him quietly. 

“…and finally please remember the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Now let the feast begin.” Dumbledore clapped loudly as he sat down the tables instantly filling with the evenings feast. Harry shook his head and turned his attention back to his table where Ron had already begun filling his plate with his usual vigor. 

“This is a complete disaster. I get rid of potions only to still get stuck with a Snape again.” Ron muttered angrily beneath his breath as he piled his plate full of mashed potatoes in an attempt at consoling his woes. “This year sucks already.” 

“Ron you’re jumping to conclusions here. We don’t know if he’s like Snape at all, or even if they’re related…” Hermione was cut off by three twin stares of disbelief. 

“Just look at them Hermione they’re practically twins.” Ron snapped nastily as he scratched his chest with one hand and began shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth with the other. 

“Still Ron we don’t know what he’s like. He could be really nice, exactly the opposite to Snape.” Hermione looked hopefully at her friends all of whom reluctantly nodded in agreement. Harry remained quiet however his gaze still drawn to the new professor who was now quietly eating his own meal. 

”Oh Merlin I hope so.” Neville whispered shakily as he pushed away the offer of food, still looking a little pale. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Neville, after all he can’t be as bad as the ones we’ve had in the past.” Harry glanced up dubiously at the confident Hermione, as she slowly ate her own meal. Harry had a feeling she might just regret those words come the end of the year but like she’d said they had to give this ‘Julius Snape’ a go. Besides the man had absolutely beautiful eyes and anyone with eyes like that Harry was willing to give more than just a chance… 

****************************

“So that’s the famous Harry Potter.” Julius remarked casually as he salted the piece of lamb on his fork before carefully placing it in his mouth. “He looks harmless enough, perhaps even handsome?” Julius looked coyly across at his younger brother who snorted indignantly as he washed his own mouthful down with a swill of red wine. 

“Looks are deceiving.” Was the flat reply as he turned back to his own meal. Julius smiled sideways at his brother but pointedly kept his mouth shut. The famous Harry Potter was extremely good looking just like his father used to be. Julius briefly wondered if that was why Severus seemed to hate him so much, but that was a long time ago and Julius didn’t want to bring up the past too soon.


	5. Lab Partner

CHAPTER 5 (Lab Partner)

“He’s gorgeous.” 

“So talented.”

“Amazingly smart.” 

“And so cool.” 

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at one another strangely as the small group of fourth year girls came chattering out of the DADA classroom, having obviously just had their own first lesson with the new professor. Harry secretly had been quite looking forward to this class all morning, intrigued almost to know about Professor Julius Snape. Stepping into the classroom side by side the trio watched as the professor finished talking with the last fourth year student before she practically skipped from the room, clutching at the paper she was holding. The professor spotted them the moment he looked up from his papers and smiled at the trio. To his left, Harry heard Hermione sigh almost wistfully as those beautiful emerald eyes sparkled to match the smile that lit up his face. 

“Ah, you must be the first of my sixth year class. Have a seat.” The professor stood from behind his desk and flicked his wand at the chalkboard where the two dusters began quickly cleaning it of the last classes work. Like always the trio sat down in their usual seats at the back of the classroom as the professor began laying out textbooks on each desk ready for their class. Harry took the moment of rummaging through his bag to glance over their new professor’s appearance, closer up. Unlike what normal professors wore, Julius wore a pair of perfectly pressed black pants, with a white shirt rolled up to the sleeves. The top few buttons of his shirt lay open exposing the strange gold chain and pendant hanging about his neck. His long black hair was tied up with a plain leather band at the base of his neck while on his feet he wore the exact same boots as Snape, only these had gold buckles where Snape’s had silver. “So I’m eager to hear what you’ve been taught over these past few years.” When he’d finished handing out the text books Julius perched himself on the edge of one of the desks in front of the trio and folded his arms across his chest. Hermione instantly began listing off the things they’d covered, along with the texts they’d read and what they were scheduled to learn that year. 

Harry watched Julius through Hermione’s entire speech and noticed quite acutely the professor was paying her absolutely no attention. Instead Julius was staring at Harry, or rather Harry’s scar. Self-consciously Harry reached up and brushed at his fringe just as Hermione came to the end of her speech. “Well that’s good to know.” Julius smiled at Hermione who blushed a little under his gaze. Harry knew instinctively the man hadn’t heard a word of what she’d said but she seemed not to have noticed which was all that mattered. 

“I hear you’re a whiz at Quidditch, Mr. Potter?” Harry glanced around as he heard some more of their class mates beginning to filter into the classroom. 

”He’s brilliant, best bloody seeker Gryffindor has seen in years.” Before Harry could reply Ron had already answered for him, and Harry instantly elbowed his friend in the side for being so bold. It didn’t surprise Harry that the professor knew his name after all he was the boy who lived. 

“Yeah right Weasley, Potter’s a menace on his broom and we’re going to kick your arse this year in the cup.” Harry shuddered as he heard a very familiar voice. So far he’d managed to avoid Draco Malfoy but it seemed like usual they were doomed to share at least some of the same classes. Turning around Harry glared at the blonde who sauntered confidently to the front of the classroom and sat down directly in front of where Julius was standing. Harry watched as the professor stared at Draco for a moment seemingly surprised before he shook his head and called the now full classroom to attention. 

“Alright, welcome everyone to sixth year defense.” Julius walked over to the blackboard and in a strangely swirling hand, wrote his name across the board. “I am naturally Professor Julius Snape.” Almost instantly a hand shot up from the other side of the room and the professor nodded to the Hufflepuff girl to speak. 

“What are we to call you sir? We already have a Professor Snape.” Harry was intrigued by this question as well and looked back at the professor who smiled cheekily. 

“I see your dilemma but unfortunately my brother does share my name so I too must be called Professor Snape. However Sir will do if that becomes too confusing. I imagine not many of you are in Professor Snape’s Potions class this year anyway.” Harry sighed quietly to himself. Unfortunately for him he wasn’t so lucky and while Hermione and Ron had dropped the subject Harry along with only one other Gryffindor had been accepted into Professor Snape’s newt’s potions class. In all honesty Harry had expected to be the one who’d been not allowed in Snape’s Potions class but it seemed instead that Hermione had suffered from the professor’s selectiveness. 

“So if that’s sorted we’ll move on to my expectations, discuss my class rules and begin handing out the terms group project parchment.” With another winning smile the professor went about discussing his class rules as he sat, perched casually on the edge of his desk, so very not like Snape at all. In fact quite the opposite.

*********************

“See Neville, I told you he’d be different.” Hermione patted Neville calmly on the back as the small Gryffindor group finally exited the DADA classroom. So it seemed to Harry that Hermione had been right. Julius Snape was a completely different person to Severus Snape, right down to his method of punishment which wasn’t detentions and taking house points but volunteering for class demonstrations. The new defense against the dark arts teacher it seemed had made quite the impression on everyone so far and all Harry could hear as they shifted down the corridor were students singing the new professors praises. Harry himself wasn’t too sure about the new professor. Sure he seemed nice enough, polite, intelligent and more than capable of teaching but it was something in the way the professor caught his eye randomly and then smiled at him strangely, that didn’t sit well with Harry. Something just wasn’t right about him. Still Harry wasn’t going to say anything, especially with everyone already so fond of him. 

“Guys, I got to go or I’m going to be late for Potions.” With sympathetic pat on the back from Ron, Harry ran off down the corridors towards the potions classroom. This was his first class with Snape for the year and it wouldn’t do to upset him before the year had even begun. 

Harry’s backside had only just managed to touch the stool when Snape strode in to the classroom in his usual manner, his robes swirling about him in a whirlwind of fabric. Harry had been the last one in the classroom but he’d beaten Snape there so he thought he was safe. Harry should have known better. 

“Five points from Gryffindor for being late Potter.” Snape hadn’t even made it to the front of the classroom before he’d flicked his wand at Harry. Physically Snape moved the boy’s stool, along with Harry atop of it down to the front of the classroom and onto the very front bench, beside Draco Malfoy. Harry who was shocked to have found himself moving sat white knuckled gripping the stool as Snape swirled around on him. The professor bent across the bench so that he and the boy were just mere inches apart. “If I am to put up with your presence in my classroom for another year Potter you will at least do me the courtesy of learning something.” Harry sat frozen as Snape stood back up again and eyed the sixteen select students in his class. “…and that goes for all of you. You are here because you showed to me that you are capable of both passing and doing well at Newts level Potions. However it is a thin line you walk in my classroom and put a finger wrong and you’ll be out of here quicker than my foot can carry you. I will not tolerate tardiness, foolishness or general slackness in this classroom and should you feel you can not fulfill those requirements I give you this one opportunity to leave.” Harry watched as Severus pointed to the still open door of the classroom with his wand. When at length no one moved Snape flicked his wand at the door, which slammed closed and locked with a fearfully ominous sound. 

Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Snape scan the faces in the room, most of who were Slytherin students with a few Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s thrown in for good measure. “Good it seems we understand each other.” Snape smiled his crooked half smirk as he flicked his wand at the pile of leather bound books on his desk which began handing themselves out. “Take a good look at the person sitting beside you, as they are going to be your lab partner for this year. You will work with them on all projects including in class potions. I suggest you try getting along because nothing but death with make me change your partners.” Harry groaned inwardly as he glanced across at where Draco was staring at him as if he’d grown two heads. 

“Fucking Potter.” Draco growled angrily as Harry slumped in his stool and threw his quill and note pad onto the bench in disgust. Snape had done this on purpose he was sure of it. The bastard wasn’t content on making his life hell, he wanted to get Harry killed too. No sooner had Draco sworn than the boy yelped in pain as a very audible slap echoed around the classroom. Harry glanced across to see Draco holding the back of his head and staring shocked at Snape who still had his wand pointed in his direction. 

“Curb that dirty mouth of yours Draco or I’ll clean it for you.” Draco nodded quietly and glared at Harry before turning back to where the leather books Snape had handed out were now lying in front of them on the benches. Harry opened the leather book and flicked idly through its blank pages. “These are your potions diary. They are to be filled in everyday without fail. They are to contain, your observations, your experimentations, your notes, your ingredients lists, your failures and your successes in this classroom. I will collect them every second Friday to be marked and hand them back on the Monday. Ultimately you will use these as study guides come your Newt’s next year so make an effort.” With another flick of his wand a long set of ingredients appeared on the chalkboard behind Snape, before the locks on the supply cabinets around the room sprang open. “There is today’s potion ingredients. The method is outlined in your text which I assume you have all read. You may begin the potion with your lab partner.” Harry sighed and went to stand up to begin collecting the ingredients, having seen Draco already hauling the cauldron out from under their bench. However both Harry and Draco paused as Snape came to stand on the opposite side of their bench. “Consider this a warning. You will learn to get along at least in this classroom or you will both be spending your free time with me, understood.” Both Harry and Draco nodded and watched as Severus swept back up to his desk and sat down to begin reading through some papers. Harry glanced at Draco who sighed and dumped the heavy cauldron on the bench. 

“Do we agree to make this work?” Harry queried dubious that Draco was even going to acknowledge him. After an extended pause Draco reluctantly nodded and shook Harry’s offered hand. 

“Agreed but only because I actually want to see some free time this year, and this doesn’t make us friends Potter.” Harry nodded understandingly and went to gather their ingredients as Draco lit the fire beneath their cauldron and filled it with water. Perhaps, just perhaps this might actually be an okay year, Harry thought. 

Unbeknown to the two warring students Snape had witnessed the entire exchange and smiled secretly to himself. If there was time for change, it was now and Severus was going to make damn sure of it. Dumbledore had manipulated Snape one to many times and this time Snape was going to give the old man a taste of his own medicine. Having seen that his class was on task Snape turned back to his parchments and settled in for the session.


	6. Discussing The Other

CHAPTER 6 (Discussing the Other)

“Malfoy’s your lab partner, you’ve got to be kidding me. How did that happen?” Ron looked sympathetically at Harry who was sitting on the floor beside the coffee table in the Gryffindor common room neatly filling out the first page in his potions diary. Judging from Snape’s lecture in class Harry was determined to keep on top of his homework. 

“Snape.” Harry whispered by way of explanation as he dated and book marked his first day’s entry in the dairy and placed it carefully back into his book bag for tomorrow along with his other homework he’d completed. 

“That figures. The more time we spend here at Hogwarts the more I’m becoming convinced that wizards a sadistic sod. It’s like he feeds off your suffering.” Harry nodded but then shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“Well there’s nothing I can do now, he said nothing but death would make him separate lab partners.” Harry looked up at Ron who grinned mischievously

“That could be arranged Harry, a well aimed bludger to the chest during next weeks Quidditch Game and Malfoy would go down like anyone else.” Harry chuckled as Ron raised his eyebrows knowingly, and winked suggestively at his best friend. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head quietly. 

“Nah, Snape would know it was me. Besides we agreed to a truce during class.” Harry kicked off his shoes and stretched his feet out towards the roaring fire, eager to warm his icy cold toes. 

“A truce? That won’t last long. Malfoy’s never keep their word.” Harry nodded doubtfully as well but he had to give the Slytherin boy the benefit of proving himself, at least until he was sure this was going to work. After all it was in both their interests to keep the peace, because neither of them it seemed wanted to spend more time than necessary in the potion masters company. 

Just at that moment the portrait swung open and a small wave of girls coming back from the bathrooms swept into the common room. The smell of the combined beauty products was almost over powering and Ron transfigured his pencil into a peg to put on his nose as the group of chattering girl’s swaned past them. Hermione was the last through the portrait hole, which shut behind her. Harry and Ron both smiled strangely at their friend whose hair for the first time was perfectly straight and was shining in the light of the fire. 

“Whoa, what’s with the hair?” Ron droned the peg on his nose making his voice squeaky and strange sounding. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron as she sat down next to her friend on the couch, casually flicking a stray length of brown hair back behind her ear. 

“It’s a new potion designed especially to straighten extremely curly hair, I thought I might try it and see if it worked, the other girls helped me put it on” Hermione smiled at her two friends who were still staring at her. Hermione was like a different person with straight hair and Harry was quite stunned at how pretty she looked with the unruly curls gone.

“Is it permanent?” Ron whispered as he took the peg off his nose and reached forward to touch the silky hair, almost impressed that the potion had worked on Hermione’s completely uncontrollable hair. 

“No, about a week it lasts. If I like it I was thinking of having it like this to the Yule Ball.” Harry nodded at Hermione’s suggestion before glancing knowingly across at where Ron was now attempting to twirl a length of Hermione’s hair around his finger, in an attempt at getting the curls back. Harry and Ron had come to an agreement during his weeklong stay at the burrow at the end of the summer holidays that Ron had to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball this year. It was so painfully obviously how much Ron liked Hermione yet the red haired boy refused to do anything about it. So in the spirit of friendship they’d made a promise Ron had to ask Hermione, if Harry asked Ginny. To Harry it wasn’t much of a sacrifice to see his two best friends finally getting together. “What do you think of it Harry?” Harry practically bit his tongue as he smiled weakly up at Hermione. Harry was no good at giving his opinion on things like this and so diplomatically pushed the conversation on. 

“It’s…different.” Harry whispered cautiously watching as Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione wasn’t stupid and sighed heavily. 

“Alright I get the hint, I’ll change it back tomorrow morning.” Harry and Ron sighed in relief as Hermione tucked her nightdress under her and tucked her feet into the cushions beside Ron. “So what do you two think about the new professor?” Hermione had been dying to discuss Professor Julius Snape all afternoon with her friends, having herself found him absolutely fascinating. 

“Oh he’s brilliant, so funny. Defense is going to be a breeze this year with him teaching.” Ron was practically bouncing off the couch as he addressed his friends. Hermione seemed just as enthusiastic as Ron was. 

“Yeah and Ginny told me then that he’s agreed to become a supervisor in the dueling club.” Ron’s smile widened at the news Hermione had brought with her back from the bathroom. 

“Yes, finally we might have someone who can best old Snivelrus. Brother against Brother that’ll be cool.” Ron beamed enthusiastically at Harry who had remained strangely silent as he stared into the fire. “What do you think of him Harry?” Ron inquired hoping to draw his friend into conversation. Harry glanced back over his shoulder at his friends for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to face the fire. As much as he liked the new professor there was just something in the way his skin seemed to crawl when in the other man’s presence. Admittedly those brilliant green eyes were amazing but apart from that Harry felt at unease with him. 

“He’s…” Harry paused not wanting to upset his friends and create cause for a lengthy questioning session. “…different.” Harry continued watching as his friends took that as a good sign rather than a bad one and began animatedly discussing the aspects of their newest defense professor that they liked. Harry remained silent and having heard enough of Julius Snape to last him a lifetime, excused himself and retired to bed early. 

As he lay quietly staring up at the canopy of his bed, the curtains drawn Harry tried not to think about his godfather, and rather focus on what he had to do tomorrow in his classes. It was useless trying to fight it though and as his eyes began to drop closed the memories of the battle in the Ministry building began to flood his mind, leaving behind the nightmare he’d fallen to sleep with for the past three months. In the quiet undisturbed privacy of his bed tears fell silently down Harry’s cheeks onto the pillow below as finally he gave over to the ache in his heart again, and cried himself to sleep for another night.


	7. Accident

CHAPTER 7 Accident 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Malfoy snapped irritably as he grabbed the knife from Harry and pulled the board with the mangled pieces of Durand bulb over towards him. Harry went to protest but could do nothing as he watched as the blonde Slytherin easily sliced through the hard outer shell of the bulb and began carefully scraping the tiny seeds out from inside. With nothing to do now Draco had taken over his job Harry took out his diary and began quietly noting the changes the potion was going through in the cauldron bubbling before him. 

It had been three weeks since school had started back for the New Year and Harry was just barely surviving Potions with Draco Malfoy as a lab partner. The pair were tolerating one another if you could call it that. There was certainly no love loss between them and if either of them made a mistake the other was quick with a sarcastic barb. Harry although was genuinely impressed by how good Draco was at potions, his own inadequacy showing themselves in even the basic of potion practices. It had come to Harry’s attention very quickly that he unlike the other students who excelled in the subject was still only just managing to pass. Yet again the question of why Snape had allowed him into the class was brought into his forethought. That was what he was thinking about now as he watched the potion simmering in the cauldron turn from a clear colour to a blood red. 

It didn’t register for a moment that something had gone wrong and it was only as the pages of Harry’s diary began to swirl violently in front of his eyes that he realized something bad was happening. As if in slow motion Harry stood to his feet hardly noticing the burn on his hands as he reached for the cauldron intent on putting the potion down the sink. Dimly in the back of his mind Harry could hear Snape shouting at him, but for the life of him his brain wouldn’t function long enough to allow him to make out the words. Beside him Harry watched as his blonde lab partner fell to the floor limply, as did the two Hufflepuff’s at the bench behind him. Again Harry dimly heard Snape’s voice but he couldn’t seem to remove his hands from the burning iron of the cauldron’s hot edge as the potion inside began to bubble violently and spill over onto the bench. In a dream like state Harry watched as a familiar black figure began dragging students from the classroom around him, the shouting and cries hardly registering in his mind. Finally though he felt the dull sensation of hands grabbing him and prying his own hands away from the cauldron. Managing to break the fog in his mind but unable to move Harry’s head lolled backwards on his body as he too was dragged from the classroom. 

“Potter! Potter!” Harry didn’t remember much else after the door of the potions room sealed shut behind him and it wasn’t until several minutes later that his mind finally registered the actual words that were being spoken to him. Blinking as the last of the fog in his scrambled brain left Harry was shocked as he stared up into the face of Snape who was now roughly slapping his cheek, while his other hand was holding open the boys eyes so that he could look clearly into them. 

“What?” Harry managed to mumble as his motor functions slowly began to return to his body. If Harry hadn’t been still floating he’d have been sure he saw an expression of relief sweep over his professors face before the man stood up from the floor beside him. It was then that Harry was made aware of all the faces staring down at him and then he realized that he was lying flat on his back in the corridor outside the potions classroom. Slowly Harry sat up and groaned as his head spun as if he’d flown to high on his broom. “Bloody hell what happened?” Harry whispered as surprisingly a familiar blonde haired Slytherin helped him up from the floor. Harry was a little shocked that Draco was helping him and stared at him strangely as the boy began to answer, not a hint of his usual malice in his words.

“We must have picked up a wrong ingredient from the cabinet. We created a silencer potion, its fumes are deadly. It’s a silent killer and you don’t know what’s happening usually until it’s too late.” Harry frowned and shook his head still feeling the after affects of this deadly potion they’d supposedly created. 

“No, I doubled checked the labels. Everything on the table was what was on the list on the board. I even wrote it down in my diary” Harry glanced up as a small vial of yellowish potion was pushed into his chest. 

“Drink it, your hands are a mess.” As if noticing it for the first time Harry glanced down at his hands to see the big red blisters beginning to form on his palms where they’d been burnt by the edge of the cauldron. 

“I didn’t feel it.” Harry whispered as he pinched the potion vial between two of his unburnt fingers and easily drunk down the liquid. “Yes I know, but you will when the fog created by the poison begins to leave your system.” Harry swayed a little on his feet and Harry was surprised as Snape moved to his side and grabbed hold of his arm in support, as did Draco on the other side. “Fuck it’s got a kick.” Harry whispered as he allowed the professor and the blonde to walk him easily into another side room where he was placed gently down on a chair in the middle of the unused classroom. 

“Your luck yet again saves the day Mr. Potter. Your quick thinking possibly saved the entire class.” Harry looked up at Snape still trying to comprehend what had actually happened. “Admittedly though I am somewhat perplexed by how you two turned a relatively harmless anti aging potion into its deadlier form. Or how you came by the ingredients to do so in the first place, or how you Mr Potter could have told the difference between the two exactly the same potions and then had the forethought to add cold water in an attempt at diluting it?” Harry swallowed nervously as Snape folded his arms angrily across his chest, determined to get an answer to his questions even if he had to stand there all day. Harry glanced across at Draco in confusion and for the first time the blonde looked completely speechless as he shrugged his shoulder in reply. 

“I don’t know how sir. We just followed the instruction in the text and we have no idea where the extra ingredients came from. All the bottles of ingredients were from the cabinets and Potter swears he doubled checked the labels before we began.” Draco looked quite frankly fearful of what Snape was going to say or possibly do next and Harry watched as Snape nodded before turning his glare to where Harry was still sitting in his chair, just now beginning to feel how painful the burns on his hands were. 

“Potter? How did you know the difference?” Harry could have sworn Snape was glaring at him accusingly; as if it had been his fault everything had gone to the shithouse. 

“It turned red.” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened before and during the fog that had settled in his mind. 

“What?” Snape snapped sharply almost in disbelief. 

“The potion, it turned red. I remembered you said in first year, potions were never red, only poisons. So I went to tip it down the sink but I….” Harry trailed off as he tried to remember why he hadn’t been able to actually tip the cauldron. 

“No Potter, the potion didn’t turn red. The silencer is deadly because it can be easily mistaken for other potions. It’s a clear colour like water and is virtually undetectable. The fumes don’t smell and you can’t see its vapor. You have no idea it’s killing you until you’re face down on the floor drowning in a pool of your own inner fluids. The potion did not turn red Potter.” All the while Harry shook his head determinedly at the professor. If there was one thing Harry remembered in the mayhem it was the colour the potion turned and it was so clear in his mind. 

”I’m telling you it turned red.” Harry spat nastily as his hands began to throb painfully. 

“And I’m insisting Potter that this phenomenon is impossible and that the only way you could have known what was bubbling in that cauldron was if you’d added the extra ingredients yourself in full knowledge of what you were making.” Harry opened his mouth to protest already having seen where this was heading but almost immediately Snape cast a silencing charm on him and Harry was left without a voice. “I will hear no more of this argument Potter. I have been one of the leading potion masters in the wizarding world for over twenty years. There is not a potion currently in production that I do not know about. I do not know what sort of stunt you pulled today in my classroom or what you hoped to achieve by doing so but what I know for sure is there is no other way that potion of yours could have been transformed into ‘silencer’ without either yourself or Mr. Malfoy deliberately making it so.” Snape was glaring at Harry who without a voice merely opened his mouth wordlessly in an attempt at protesting. “Gentlemen consider the next two months on detention with me. And I think Dumbledore will agree with me that you should both be banned from this weekends Quidditch match.” 

“But sir….” Draco finally found his voice as Snape surveyed the shambles of his class who had reluctantly taken up seats in the dusty disused classroom across the hall from their own sealed off lab.

“Draco don’t push me. You my boy are walking a thin line already and I would advise you to keep your mouth shut less you wish for me to double the detention.” Almost instantly Draco shut up, his head falling to his chest to allow the blonde fringe to fall into his face like a protective curtaining. Harry had never in his entire school career seen Snape chastise Draco, in fact it occurred to Harry that the start of the new year had seen Draco seemingly no longer in Severus favor what so ever. There had been no usual favoritism and handing out of house points. Every mistake Draco had made Snape it seemed had jumped down his throat for it. “Now Draco please escort your lab partner to the infirmary and then you will both report to me after dinner to begin your detention. All of you get out of my sight!” With an irritated flick of his hand Severus dismissed his class. All of the students didn’t wait to leave and scurried off towards their next class, minus of course their things, which were still sealed off in the poisoned lab. 

Still a little shaky on his feet Harry let Draco guide him through the dungeons and up towards the infirmary. The two boys didn’t speak and neither of them met the strange glances the other milling students were throwing at them. Finally in the relative quiet of the first floor infirmary corridor Harry spoke, unable to hold his tongue for any longer, especially now the silencing charm had worn off. 

“Why did you stick up for me?” Harry whispered as Draco steered him into the hospital wing and sat him down on the end of a spare bed. 

“Because I know you didn’t do it and neither did I. That potion was perfect.” Draco whispered as he casually shrugged his shoulders and sat himself beside Harry on the end of the bed to await Madam Pomfrey.

“I’m surprised he got up you. He usually just blames me for these monumental cock ups.” Harry glanced cautiously across at Draco who chuckled sarcastically a small bitter smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Yeah well that was before this summer, things have changed.” Draco muttered as he fiddled with a loose thread hanging from the cuff of his shirt. 

“Yeah my summer pretty much sucked as well.” Harry whispered sharing the boy’s deep sigh as both sat side-by-side swinging their feet over the edge of the bed. “So how come he hates you now?” Harry inquired feeling strange about having a civil conversation with his enemy of five years. 

“He doesn’t hate me he’s just pissed off because I chose him. It’s not like I got a choice or anything and it doesn’t help that Julius is here, he’s not making things easier.” Harry frowned in complete confusion but wisely kept his mouth shut as Draco tugged the thread on the end of his sleeve too hard and tore a small hole in the fabric. “This sucks. We didn’t do anything wrong, someone must have labeled the ingredients wrong in the cupboards.” Draco changed the subject quickly back to their present situation and at that very moment the mediwitch strode through the doors and over to where the two boys were sitting. 

“Show me!” The witch barked sternly at Harry who held out his sore and swollen hands. Harry watched the witch sigh heavily before flicking her wand. A moment later two large steel buckets appeared in front of Harry on a trolley and the mediwitch pointed to the buckets that held a green, sticky looking slime of some kind. “Put them in and leave them there for an hour, then I’ll come back and take another look at them.” With that the mediwitch strode off into her little office at the end of the ward leaving Draco and Harry alone again and sitting miserably on the end of the bed. 

Reluctantly Harry plunged his hands into the two buckets and shivered at the horrible sensation it was. Draco watched with sympathy before sighing and flopping back onto the bed in exhaustion. 

“You don’t have to stay. I think it’s about lunch time anyway.” Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco who had put his arm over his eyes and was quietly whispering something to himself that Harry couldn’t hear. 

“Nah it’s okay, I’ll stay.” Draco replied shocking Harry a little that the blonde actually wanted to stay in his company. “I can’t face that lot at the moment. They’re like wolves ready to tear me limb from limb if I should mess up.” 

“That lot?” Harry inquired not quite sure what Draco was talking about. 

“My housemates Potter, the Slytherin’s.” Draco spat back watching from between his parted fingers as Harry nodded in realization, although it was clear the boy was still confused. With an exaggerated sigh Draco sat up and turned his face so that he was staring directly at Harry. “Do you ever get the feeling you’re being manipulated to suit someone else’s grand plan?” Harry bit his lip for a moment before answering, wondering if it was a trap. However as Harry stared into Draco’s blue eyes he realized the boy was being completely serious. 

“Yeah, all the time.” Harry whispered as he flicked his hands around in the slime buckets where his fingers were beginning to go numb. 

“Yeah me too. My Dad volunteered me for this apprentice program, made me choose a mentor from a short list of people he considered a good influence. The only name I actually recognized on the list was Snape’s so I chose him. Now he’s pissed at me. I’m not entirely sure why but he is.” Draco rested his head on his hands as he stared down at where Harry’s blisters were beginning to heal in the green slime. 

“What do you have to do in this program?” Harry inquired watching as Draco look across at him sadly, his expression telling Harry far more than what Draco could ever explain. 

“Just learn stuff from him I figure. I don’t really know how it works having never bothered taking an interest in Dad’s dealings…” Draco cautiously avoided making mention of the death eaters, but Harry knew instinctively that this was what this whole program was about. “It has put Snape under heaps more pressure and now he’s being watched more closely what with me being his apprentice and all. I figure that’s why he’s really pissed with me.” Harry nodded quietly and watched as Draco stuck his finger in the bucket of slime and let the sticky green gunk drip off the end of his finger back into the buckets on the trolley. “So why was your summer shit?” Draco inquired casually as Harry twiddled his fingers again in the buckets. 

“My godfather died, I got beat up by my fat cousin and his friends, and I thought about trying to run away but lost the nerve.” Harry whispered having finally been completely frank with someone about how completely shitty his summer had actually been.

“Shit, your life’s a bitch too.” Draco whispered having hardly flinched at hearing Harry Potter had thought about running away. 

“Yeah.” Harry muttered as he finally couldn’t stand it any longer and pulled his hands out of the buckets of slime, revealing that the blisters on his hands had healed but his palms were still pink and raw. “Listen Draco, why are you…I mean why are you talking to me? We hate each other.” Finally Harry couldn’t wait for an answer to the burning question inside of him and Harry watched as Draco looked up at him sadly. 

“Want the truth Potter?” Draco whispered, waiting until Harry nodded before continuing. “Well I’ve got no one else to talk to. My dorm mates threw me out of my dorm on the second night and won’t talk to me because they’d found out I got to choose who my mentor was and they didn’t. I’m sleeping in the first year dorm now. Snape refuses to acknowledge my presence without shouting at me and so the only actual person who has talked to me these past three weeks is you as my lab partner.” Draco lowered his head to his chest and avoided eye contact with Harry who was now gently patting his sore hands dry on a clean towel he’d found on the rail of the trolley. 

“Wow that’s a bitch.” Harry muttered as he inspected his hands noting quietly that the burnt tissue had gone leaving behind the pink raw new skin which was tender to touch but not sore like before.

“It’s cool though right? I mean me talking to you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We’re not exactly friends are we?” Draco glanced up cautiously at Harry who shrugged his shoulders casually. 

“I don’t care. You’re okay when you’re not being an arsehole.” Harry smiled at Draco who nodded in understanding. So this was what a truce felt like between Draco and himself, Harry was stunned.

“Detention is going to suck, so much.” Draco whispered as he changed the subject again back to their present situation. 

“Yeah but maybe we can convince him we didn’t do it.” Draco shrugged his shoulders dubiously but nodded in agreement as madam Pomfrey came out of her office and strode down the ward to inspect Harry’s hands, which he held out in front of him for her. With a cursory glance over the boy’s hands she nodded and dismissed both boys as she wheeled her trolley of green slime back to where it had come from. Harry and Draco dropped down from the end of the bed they’d been sitting on and with a mutual silence both of them made their way downstairs where hopefully something was left of lunch.


	8. Detention Sucks

CHAPTER 8 (Detention Sucks)

Severus sat quietly in the staff lounge his back to the general company and his booted feet rested warmly on the fire surround. Severus hated Wednesday staff meetings. The idea of having to sit around listening to idle gossip was almost intolerable but today more than anything he was dreading it. With the mishap in the potions labs that morning, the topic of the evening among the staff was teacher responsibility. Severus had pointedly avoided getting involved with any of the conversation and instead had sat himself down in the arm chair beside the fire with his first year text book, which he would be using for his first class tomorrow morning. 

“Ah Severus do you mind?” Severus inwardly groaned as he felt the shadow of his brother fall over him. Julius pointed to the seat beside his brother and waited for permission to sit. Severus wasn’t in the mood for company, especially his elder brothers. 

“Yes actually I do.” Severus muttered not bothering to look up from his textbook as he addressed his brother. Julius sniffed indignantly and sat down anyway. Wisely Severus held his tongue, not willing to give the other staff members the satisfaction of seeing he and his brother fight. 

“Rumors around the school are that you tried to kill your sixth year potions class this morning.” Severus gritted his teeth but tried to remain completely calm as he turned the page of the textbook without having spoken a word. Julius it seemed wasn’t waiting for a reply from his brother and relaxed back in the armchair, casually continuing the conversation. “Potter wasn’t injured was he? That boy has a remarkable talent for Defense it would be a shame if he couldn’t attend the first meeting of the dueling club tomorrow night. I confess I’m quite intrigued to see how the young boy fights.” Severus narrowed his gaze so that he was glaring at the words in the textbook, now no longer bothering to try and read them. Schooling his emotions Severus looked slowly up from his book to where his brother was sitting smiling at him expectantly. 

“Potter burnt his hands but I believe he is fine. As for the Dueling Club, Potter will be in attendance but seeing as though he is now serving a two month detention with me after this morning’s disaster, he will be confined to sitting on the bench while the other students participate.” Severus smiled coldly at his brother before turning back to his textbook. 

“Oh, I’m quite disappointed now. I was looking forward to seeing him work.” Julius sipped from his teacup that he balanced precariously on the edge of the armchair he sat in. “I don’t know why you bother handing out detentions Severus. Young wizards respond much better to positive reinforcement than punishment.” In that very instant Severus cracked and he stood up from the armchair to stand towering over his brother who still remained calmly sat in his chair, a smug smile twitching at the corner of his lips. 

“Are you questioning my ability to discipline my students Julius? I, of whom have nearly 20 years teaching experience while you can only boast three weeks?” Severus was angry but also a little disappointed that he’d risen to his brother’s bait so easily. Julius smiled his infuriatingly bright smug smile at his little brother, as he replied. 

”I’m just suggesting that perhaps there are other ways of discipline Severus.” Julius confidently answered, now completely aware of the audience they had of the other teachers. Severus narrowed his eyes at his elder brother, his voice lowering to a dark tone. 

“Mr. Potter nearly killed my entire class with his potion Julius. I believe that punishment such as revoking the boy’s privileges is the only method that will teach the boy a lesson.” Severus glared at Julius who simply nodded non-commitally and sipped from his tea calmly. 

“Potter? You think Potter was responsible do you? He does have a lab partner doesn’t he Severus?” Julius looked up knowingly from his teacup and Severus watched in suspicion as his brother drained what was left of his tea and put aside the cup. Something in those emerald green eyes made Severus shiver as he stared at his brother. Something strange was going on behind them but Severus couldn’t make it out. Before Severus could reply however Julius had continued. “But then it was probably just a simple accident Severus, you know how dangerous some activities can be. You need to be more careful in future.” Severus knew an insult when he heard one, even one as well hidden as Julius’. With a snort of disgust Severus turned and strode towards the exit of the staff room. At the entrance to the room he ran into the headmaster who was just coming in to begin the meeting, however Severus didn’t pause as he pushed past him. 

“Severus, we’re just going to begin….” Dumbledore called after his potions master but Severus was already halfway down the corridor. 

“Send me a memo.” Was the sharp reply as the professor swept around the corner of the corridor and disappeared from view. Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked back into the staff room. Julius was sitting in the chair beside where Severus usually liked to sit and it didn’t take a genius to work out what had gone on judging from the self satisfied smirk that played on the corner of Julius thin lips. Staring pointedly at the newest professor Dumbledore entered the room and with another long sigh began the weekly staff meeting. 

********************************

Harry and Draco were standing at the large sinks at the back of the potions classroom, which had finally been unsealed after the morning’s accident. Having reported to their detention Snape had ordered them to clean the entire stock of school cauldrons by hand. It was a task and a half but the boys had obediently done as they were told. Snape had left ten minutes into the detention saying he was to attend a staff meeting, but made sure to remind the boys that if they weren’t doing what they were supposed to be doing he’d double the detention. Harry and Draco knew Severus didn’t make idle threats and had set to work in a little chain. Harry emptied and then rinsed the cauldrons, Draco then scrubbed them in hot water, then Harry dried and polished them. It was a good system and worked well. It also gave them some time to talk to one another. The conversation had slowly progressed from how they were both doing in their potions assignment, to general schoolwork to Quidditch and now finally to the newest defense teacher, Professor Julius Snape. 

“He’s strange.” Draco muttered as he rinsed the cauldron he just finished scrubbing and handed it to Harry for the boy to dry and polish. 

“Yeah, he’s too nice if that makes sense, a bit false?” Harry hoisted the freshly scrubbed cauldron up onto the bench and began drying it with a large cloth. 

“Mmm, exactly.” Draco sighed as he pulled another of the heavy cauldrons into the soapy water, which automatically changed to clean water when the new cauldron was put into it, to stop cross contamination. 

“Do you know anything about him, what with him being a Snape and all? Personally I didn’t even know old Snivelrus had relatives let alone a brother.” Harry questioned as he changed the drying cloth for a polishing one and began to work the polishing oil into the iron bowl. Draco shrugged his shoulders idly as he scrubbed hard to remove the grime from the cauldron in the water. 

“Not much, just what I heard from my Dad from when he was at school with them.” Draco thought for a moment about what he could remember before continuing on. “He played keeper for the Slytherin team I’m pretty sure. Severus didn’t play Quidditch at all. According to my Dad, Julius was always the better-looking one but I don’t reckon so. Julius was more popular than Severus and I think they kind of hated one another because of that. As far as I’m aware Julius disappeared after finishing school, leaving his younger brother to deal with the family. I think he’s been living in the muggle world but doing what I’m not sure. Severus doesn’t talk about his family much, he wasn’t exactly the favourite son.” Harry nodded completely enthralled by the information Draco was feeding him. Never in his life would he have considered ever listening to what Draco had to say and taking it seriously. It was strange hearing stories about other wizarding families that Harry knew nothing about. 

Before Harry could comment on what Draco had just said the door to the potions classroom flung open and Snape strode in and threw his cloak across the room, where it landed on his desk scattering parchment and tipping an inkpot onto the floor. Snape was mad and Draco and Harry merely stared at the professor as he stormed to the front of the class and slumped down in his chair behind his desk, seemingly to have forgotten completely about his students. 

“Fucking, self righteous, arrogant, son of a bitch.” Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing as Severus swore loudly at no one in particular before he bent his head onto his desk, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious stress. Harry and Draco didn’t dare move as they watched the scene before them and it was only when Draco’s scrubbing brush slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor that the professor shot to his feet to stare at the two students. 

“What are you two staring at? Don’t you have a job to do?” Almost immediately Harry and Draco snapped to attention and turned back to what they were doing before in silence. As Harry worked he listened as Severus sat back down at his desk again, the crackle of magic in the air telling him that Severus had cleaned up the mess he’d just made. After a while Harry slowly became aware of eyes staring at him and he squirmed uncomfortably under the professor’s gaze. Finally the stare became too much and Harry dared to glance over his shoulder at where Snape was staring openly at him, a look of complete concentration on his face. The look seemed to fade however as Severus snapped out of his stare and Harry hurriedly turned back around to focus on his task. 

“Potter, come here.” Harry stiffened as Snape’s cold voice pierced the silence. Cautiously Harry glanced across at Draco who just shrugged his shoulders and continued with his task. With a steadying sigh Harry put aside his polishing rag and moved over to stand in front of Snape’s desk at the front of the classroom. Snape paused for a moment and looked over Harry’s appearance with a critical eye. The boy was dressed in his school robes but was wearing an apron to protect his clothes from the dirty cauldrons they’d been scrubbing all evening. 

“Sir.” Harry whispered wondering what Snape wanted from him or if this was just another excuse to have a go at him. 

“What’s the single ingredient that is the difference between an anti aging potion and the silencer potion?” Harry was confused by Snape’s question but answered it anyway. 

“I don’t know sir.” It was an honest answer and Snape knew it. With a soft sigh Snape nodded and turned to Draco who he knew was now standing at the back of the room in his yellow rubber gloves listening in on their conversation. 

“Draco?” Snape addressed the blonde who slowly turned around his dripping gloves splattering the floor with water while he held up the scrubbing brush in his right hand.

“Yes sir.” Draco whispered respectfully. 

“What’s the single ingredient that’s the difference between an anti aging potion and the silencer potion?” Snape watched as Draco thought for a moment before replying.

“Ground sea sand sir.” Snape nodded at Draco and crooked his finger at the blonde indicating that he was to leave what he was doing and join Harry standing in front of his desk. Draco quickly did as he was bid and stood silently beside Harry as Snape looked from one boy to the other. 

“How do you know that Draco?” Snape inquired cautiously. 

“It was an example in our first year text book about how easily a potion could be transformed into a poison and why Potion Making is such a precise art sir.” Snape nodded and pulled out the first year textbook he’d been reading in the staff meeting and placed it in front of the blonde. 

“Show me.” Draco looked strangely at Severus but did so anyway, flicking through the first few chapters of the book before coming to the page he was looking for. Snape read the page slowly taking note of the line that Draco had his finger on, which clearly illustrated the difference between an anti-aging potion and the silencer potion. 

“The both of you bring me the same ingredients bottles from your cabinet that you used this morning in the potion.” Draco and Harry glanced at one another as Snape flicked his wand in the direction of the wall cabinet which unlocked itself allowing the boys access. Slowly the boys gathered the eight ingredient bottles and brought them back over to Snape’s table where there were now eight small glass bowls sitting waiting. “Pour the contents of each ingredient bottle in to a dish.” Again the boys followed the procedure and before long there were eight bowls full of ingredients sitting on the table. Slowly Snape looked along the bowls until he came to the second last one on the right and pointed to it. Inside the glass bowl was a yellowy powder. “Draco, what’s that?” The blonde Slytherin picked up the bottle he’d emptied into the dish and read the label. 

“Powdered Sneezlewort Sir.” Draco replied simply as he showed Snape the label on the bottle. 

“Sneezlewort.” Snape commented quietly as he stared at Draco. Draco merely nodded again completely lost in what the potions master was trying to get at with this demonstration. “Potter do you know what Sneezlewort looks like?” Harry closed his eyes and thought about it for the moment. They’d grown Sneezlewort in Herbology last year but he hadn’t exactly been paying attention that year. 

“It’s a pod, about this long sir, and it’s yellow with this kind of pollen things inside.” Snape nodded at Harry’s hand estimation before turning back to Draco who was standing there completely confused by what was going on. 

“Draco do you know what powdered sneezlewort looks like?” Snape addressed Draco who shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the dish. Up until now they had only ever dealt with fresh ingredients in potions, not the powdered varieties and so many of the powders Draco wasn’t familiar with. 

“Yellow like that sir?” Draco explained hoping that he passed whatever test this was that Snape was putting them through. 

“No it’s orange. When crushed and powdered, Sneezlewort is orange. This is yellow. This is not Sneezlewort.” Standing up from his desk Snape moved over to his own locked store and returned a few moments later with a large stoppered bottle containing what looked to be the same stuff that was inside the glass bowl on the table. 

“Then what’s that sir?” Harry queried beginning now to see what Snape was getting at. Snape sat back down at the desk and pushed the large bottle he’d returned with across the desk to Harry so the boy could read the label. “Ground sea sand.” Harry whispered as he looked up from the label on the bottle to Draco then from Draco back to Snape who was reclining on his chair watching the exchange of glances between the two boys standing in front of his desk. There was a silence that hung in the air and both Draco and Harry stared at Snape waiting for what was going to happen next. Harry had no idea that what he and Draco had been adding to their potion wasn’t what the labels on the bottles had suggested. 

“Having considered the situation more thoroughly I have decided to cancel your two months detention. Now get out of my sight the both of you before I change my mind again.” Harry and Draco were stunned but both boys nodding eagerly and turned to disappear from the potions classroom. Harry was just following Draco out of the room however when he paused and glanced back in at the potions professor who was now staring at the glass bowl containing the ground sea sand and the wrongly labeled bottle. 

“Sir?” Harry whispered drawing Snape’s attention to him. “How did it get there then?” Harry wondered if Snape was going to answer him but at length the professor replied. 

“I’m not sure Potter but what’s more important is why it was put there. Now I suggest you and Draco head to your respective dorms, curfew is in five minutes.” Obediently Harry nodded and having closed the door to the lab ran to catch up with Draco. The blonde was waiting for him at the end of the corridor. 

“Fuck me. I can’t believe he just let us off like that.” Draco was clearly shocked but to Harry it was not so surprising. Snape had been testing them then, trying to find out what they knew about the ingredients. When they’d showed no knowledge of the powder he knew that neither of them could have intentionally caused the accident. 

“Yeah but I don’t think we’ll hear the last of this. Someone deliberately miss labeled the bottles for some reason, we’re going to have to be more careful Draco.” Draco nodded in agreement as the clock tower stuck nine. 

“Curfew, I’ve got to go, see you tomorrow.” Draco smiled at Harry as he disappeared down the darkened corridors towards his own dorm while Harry began sprinting for his. If he was caught outside the dorm he’d be back where he started with the detentions. Harry made it back to the dorm unscathed and crawled into bed. Ron was already snoring beside him as was Neville across the room. As Harry lay down to sleep his mind was so pre occupied thinking about what had happened in the dungeons and what it might mean that for the first time since Sirius death the boy didn’t cry himself to sleep…


	9. Dueling Club

CHAPTER 9 Dueling Club

“I can’t believe you’re actually hanging out with Draco Harry, have you gone completely mad?” Ron stared at Harry across the dinner table having been witness to the Slytherins unusual presence around Harry all day.

“Ron, I think it’s very mature that they’ve managed to work out their differences.” Hermione snapped at Ron who continued to look at Harry waiting for the boy to reply. 

“We’re still not friends Hermione it’s just that we’ve come to an understanding.” Harry looked at Hermione before turning back to his best friend who was still shoveling spaghetti into his face like there was no tomorrow. “And Ron, Draco’s okay when he’s not being an arsehole and he’s been damn courteous all day considering you’ve done nothing but bait him.” Ron lowered his gaze to his plate as Harry stared at him accusingly. It was true, Ron had done nothing but irritate Draco all day when he’d met him and Harry between and during classes. Draco had done well not to hex the red head who was clearly going out of his way to be nasty. 

“Sorry, but come on Harry its Draco you can’t tell me you trust him?” Ron waited expectantly for an answer from Harry who reluctantly had to agree with his best friend. 

“No I don’t but it doesn’t mean we can’t get along, just that we don’t discuss our private issues in front of him.” Harry glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table where a very quiet Draco was sitting at the farthest end of the table among the new first years. He looked positively miserable and he played idly with his food. With a sigh Harry turned back to his own friends who were staring at him waiting for him to continue. “He’s going to be hanging out with us more from now on, so just be a bit more civil and watch what you say around him. I’m not asking you to like him, just leave him alone while he’s with us.” Harry looked directly at Ron who was wiping his face with a napkin. For a moment Harry didn’t think his best friend was going to answer him but at length Ron reluctantly nodded. 

“Fine, I’ll be civil but if he once insults or attacks me or anyone else for that matter I’ll do him some damage.” With a typical Weasley smile Ron pushed aside his dirty plate and grabbed for his desert bowl, having already eyed off the entire caramel pudding that was sitting in front of him. Harry supposed that was the best he could hope for and smiled back at his best friend in understanding. 

Dinner was finished early in light of the years 5-7 dueling club meeting and the Gryffindors were soon hurrying along the corridor of the fifth floor towards the chosen classroom. Draco was already sitting on the bench in the room when Harry arrived and the boy quickly joined the other beside him on the bench. 

“This should be interesting.” Draco muttered bitterly as he looked away from where his old Slytherin friends were gathering in the corner of the room. Harry glanced over at them too and knew immediately they were probably plotting against their housemate. 

“Don’t worry just keep out of their way.” Harry looked sympathetically at Draco who nodded and turned his attention to the raised platform that stretched the entire length of the long thin classroom. The room was full of students by the time the two professors arrived. Snape notably trailing behind his elder brother who stepped confidently up onto the platform to welcome the students to the first advanced dueling club of the year. Harry couldn’t help but glare at Julius. The professor’s jokes were lame, he wasn’t funny and that damn smile was just so obnoxiously fake. Harry wondered why no one else could see past the professors smiling eyes. Glancing to his left Harry noted that the rest of his friends were eagerly laughing and listening in to what the defense professor had to say and all Harry could do was stare at them in complete disdain. 

“Well then. I thought today we’d begin with some demonstrations of how a proper wizards duel is meant to be played out before you lot begin trying to kill one another. Severus will you join me please?” Harry watched as the potions professor looked distastefully up at his brother before reluctantly ascending the steps up onto the platform. “You take that end little brother.” Harry heard the whispered comment as the brothers passed one another but no one else seemed to. Harry didn’t miss the way Snape’s eyes narrowed at his brother as he took up his place at the far end of the platform while his brother stood at the other end. Briefly Harry remembered the last time Snape had been up on the dueling platform with Lockhart and how farcical that had turned out to be. Yet Harry had a feeling that this time the demonstration was going to be far more equally sided and a lot more serious. Silence fell over the room as the two brothers bowed respectfully to one another, before presenting their wands. Harry felt the tension as he watched a wash of concentration fall over both wizards’ faces, their wands at the ready. The crackle of magic was tremendous as the first disarming charm ripped through the air from the end of Julius wand. The charm was blocked easily before a more complicated form of the charm was reflected back by Severus. 

The brothers parried backwards and forwards for a while with disarming charms each becoming more complicated with the reflection to the point at which Harry had lost track of what charms he knew and didn’t know. Everyone was too enthralled with watching the duel to take much notice that the disarming charms turned into muttered curses. 

Harry however didn’t miss the change and was instantly on his feet as the silver bolt of a paralyzing curse shot past him. Draco too it seemed had picked up the change but neither boy could do anything as Snape repelled the curse and sent another one back at his brother. It was disturbingly eerie watching the wizards now fighting in silence; their curses mere whispers on their breath as they tried to literally hurt one another. Harry knew it was going too far but was powerless to stop it. The professors were now really laying into one another and every second or so a curse wasn’t blocked affectively and struck the wizards. It wasn’t until Harry watched blood begin trickling from the corner of Severus’ lip that he realized the seriousness of what was happening in front of him. The rest of the students sitting around him were still completely oblivious to it, but he and Draco were trying hard to read the wizards silent lips to try and predict the next curse. 

It was a strong curse that hit Severus square in the chest and brought the man to his knees, his wand falling from his grasp and leaving him gasping for breath and spitting out blood. Harry didn’t know what to do and looked to Julius in the hope of seeing him ending the fight but instead what he saw horrified him. Julius still had his wand out and his lips were moving as if to speak another curse, despite the fact Severus was unarmed and was obviously injured. As if in slow motion Harry’s world tilted on its axis and as he launched himself at his defense professor he wondered if maybe he was dreaming it all. When his body connected with Julius it was like hitting a brick wall and Harry closed his eyes as both he and the professor tumbled off the platform and onto the hard stone floor with a sickening thud. With his eyes still closed Harry could do little but listen to the world around him, the screams, the cries of disbelief, and above all the labored breathing of the professor he now had crushed beneath him.

A strong, firmly aimed push to the chest had Harry off the defense professor, who sat up sharply and stared at the boy in shock. Harry was just about to ask Julius what the fuck he thought he was doing trying to kill Snape, when a shadow fell over him and a very familiar voice called his attention. 

“Potter! What in Merlin’s name do you think you were doing!?” Harry looked up at the potions master who it seemed had made a rather quick recovery. The trail of blood that had dripped down from the corner of his lips had been wiped away but Harry could still see the bright red spots on the man’s white collar beneath his outer cloak. Draco was standing just behind him looking extremely sheepish as their fellow students began to chatter quietly. 

“I, he…I was just…I thought he was going to….” Harry didn’t know what to say as he watched Severus offer a hand down to his brother, who gladly accepted the help up from the floor. Julius dusted himself off and picked up his wand again. 

“Kill me?” Snape finished for him his eyes practically glaring through Harry who now sat red faced and confused on the floor looking up at his two professors. “Stupid boy, this was a demonstration of a wizard duel, which if you had studied your history in first year would know that real wizarding duels are till death. My brother and I simply arranged for me to lose this demonstration with a stunning spell, to illustrate to you all how a duel is ended.” Snape glared at Harry who could do nothing but glance from Snape to his brother then to Draco. 

“But…” Harry went to protest having clearly read Julius lips, and seen for himself that the curse that Julius had intended to send Severus way. It had certainly not been a simple stunning spell. 

“Enough Potter, I believe you have made quite a fool of yourself yet again. Ten points from Gryffindor for fool hardy, unnecessary heroism. Now return to your seat so we may continue with this meeting.” Still shocked that he’d totally misread the situation Harry allowed Draco to lead him back to the bench where they’d sat previously. Ron, Hermione and his other friends glared at Harry pointedly at he sat quietly back down. 

“What the hell was that about Harry!” Ron snapped sharply at his friend angry it seemed that Harry had lost them some more house points. 

“Yeah Harry, it was so obvious what the professors were demonstrating.” Hermione glared at Harry who looked from his best friends to Neville who was staring at him in shock. 

“I can’t believe you just tackled a professor to the ground. You’re more nuts than I thought.” Harry was about to tell Neville to go fuck himself but Draco instantly clamped his hand over Harry’s mouth, very much aware that the two professors had taken the platform again to begin another exercise. Harry glared at Draco who eventually removed his hand from Harry’s mouth as his friends went back to concentrating on the class. 

“Please tell me you saw what I did?” Harry whispered so as not to be heard above the explanation Julius was giving about using defensive spells in conjunction with reflection. 

“Yes, but we’ll talk about it later now shut up before you really fuck things up.” Harry frowned at Draco but obediently shut his mouth. For the rest of the club Harry didn’t say two words together, even when Ron chose Seamus over him as a partner for practice leaving Harry to partner Draco. The last time Draco and Harry had partnered in dueling club they’d nearly killed one another and everyone had found out about Harry’s parseltongue. This time however was extremely sedate and the pair merely practiced what they’d been taught until finally the club was over and they were dismissed.


	10. The Silver Band

CHAPTER 10 (The Silver Band)

“Hold still or it’ll hurt worse.” Harry gently sponged the yellow potion across the deep gash on Draco’s cheek. It was a nasty cut, but thankfully a clean one. Draco hissed in pain as the potion immediately began to work, drawing the cut together and healing it like a burn. With a sigh Harry put aside the sponge and tipped what remained of the bloodied bowl of water down the sink before joining Draco sitting on the edge of the bath in the sixth year boy’s bathroom. 

“I can’t believe they caught me.” Draco muttered as he pulled on his shirt again having taken it off to prevent it from getting bloodied like his outer robe already was. “I thought they were going to do something else.” For affect Draco glanced down at his crotch, remembering the fear that had swept over his body when his fellow housemates had cornered him in the bathroom while he was taking a leak. 

“You’re lucky they didn’t.” Harry looked sympathetically over at Draco who sighed with relief. “You should really report it.” Harry whispered having re-capped his potions bottle and stuffed it back into his locker. 

“Nah, Snape won’t do anything about it. There’s no point pissing him off by bothering with it. Besides he’s already moved me into the book room on my own because the first years are turning on me as well.” Draco shrugged his shoulders sadly, wincing a little in pain at his split lip. 

“You really have fucked up haven’t you?” Harry whispered, as there was a roar from outside on the Quidditch pitch. It was midday and the first match of the season would have just started. Draco huffed a contemptible laugh and glanced across at Harry sarcastically. 

“No shit.” Draco muttered as he turned to glance out of the window where he could just see the Slytherin and Gryffindor players zooming past. “I haven’t really done anything either. All I did was choose my mentor and now they’ve kicked me off the team too.” Draco watched longingly at the fleeting glances his got of his ex-team mates flying about the pitch. Harry wasn’t surprised. Over the past week rumors had begun to spread about the Slytherin’s disowning Draco Malfoy. Like always there were the sensational stories about why, none true of course but it was obvious to everyone now that Draco was no longer Slytherin’s golden boy. 

“So how did the ‘mentor’ meeting with Snape go last night?” Harry sarcastically rolled his eyes at the word mentor, knowing himself that Snape wasn’t ever likely to be a good role model for anyone. Draco shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say. 

“It was strange. He sat me down in front of his desk in his office and began asking me all these questions about school life, my homework, what I did over the summer, my dad, what I want to do after school and then he asked me like, totally out of the blue if I’d ever had sex.” Draco looked expectantly to Harry who all but burst out laughing, at the image of Snape even talking about sex, let alone actually having it. “Yeah that was pretty much my reaction too. He flew off his brain then, going on about maturity and responsibility, preaching to me about making the right decisions in life. So I told him straight that I got laid in first year, second semester just to shut him up.” Harry stopped laughing and looked at Draco a little uncomfortably, having himself no experience in the matter and feeling suddenly inadequate because of it. 

“What did he say to that?” Harry inquired, cautiously avoiding eye contact with the blonde. 

“Nothing. Just fell really quiet for a minute and then told me to go and start my homework in his usual sharp manner.” Harry smiled and nodded, having not expected that sort of reaction from Snape at anytime. “So do you think you’ve worked out the curse that Julius was going to use?” Harry was glad of the change of topic, but reluctantly had to shake his head. 

“Nah, I’ve looked through all my old defense texts and there’s nothing in them. I haven’t started in the library yet but we’ve got all weekend seeing as though we’re both not playing Quidditch.” Draco huffed in agreement as Harry rose from the edge of the bathtub. “We can go start looking now, the place is empty what with the match and all.” Draco nodded and rose to follow Harry out of the bathroom having spelled his robes as clean as possible before putting them back on. 

“So how come you’re not playing I thought Snape canceled all punishment?” Draco fell into step beside Harry as they made their way down to the library. 

“The team already replaced me this match when they found out about my detention. I didn’t really think it fair to chuck the girl out who’d been to practice instead of me.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he led Draco into the library. Mrs. Prince was sitting at her desk in front of the restricted section; her glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose as she was writing something. The library was deserted and Harry and Draco went to make their way over to the defense section but stopped when the librarian’s voice cut through the quiet. 

“Shouldn’t you two be at the game?” Harry and Draco turned around slowly and glanced at the librarian who hadn’t looked up from her work when she’d addressed them. 

“Um, we didn’t fancy it today Mrs. Prince we’re just going to get ahead in our homework.” Harry smiled at the librarian who looked up dubiously from her work to the two boys, both of whom were now smiling at her innocently. 

”Very well but keep to the quiet reading area out of my way.” With a curt nod the two boys scurried into the stacks of books and began looking for books on the topic of curses. Harry and Draco had sat almost all night after the dueling club discussing what they’d both seen happening. Neither of them knew what curses their defense professor had been using but they had managed to remember a few of their effects on Snape. Harry was sure Julius had been trying to kill his brother and he’d also been sure that last curse the professor had muttered had been an unforgivable. Yet there was no proof. Even Snape hadn’t seemed to notice how hard his brother had come down on him. Harry and Draco were sitting on the short stools between the stacks of books reading what information they could find on curses, when they both heard the door to the library open and a strong set of footsteps coming in. 

“Ah, Professor, is the game over already?” Harry and Draco closed their books silently and glanced around the shelving in the stack of books to watch as Professor Julius Snape approached Madam Prince’s desk confidently. The man was still sporting a Gryffindor scarf his loyalties in the Quidditch match clear. Harry frowned as he heard the cheers of the crowd outside, the match still in progress. It seemed strange that the professor would leave the game early. Draco went to say something but Harry shushed him quickly as he watched as Julius propped himself up on Madam Prince’s desk and beamed brightly at the librarian who practically melted into a pool of blushing slobber at the sight. 

“No, I just have a pressing matter to attend to I’ve just remembered about.” Harry hated the way Julius’ eyes flickered with false sincerity as his smile practically ate his entire face. 

“Anything that I can help with?” Harry stifled a giggle as Draco pretended to choke on his fingers at the sound of Madam Prince’s sickly sweet tone of voice. 

“Actually yes. I believe there’s a book in this library about fire demon’s I was wondering if I could borrow it for an hour or two.” Harry’s scowl deepened as he listened to Julius’ conversation with the librarian. ‘Fire Demon’s weren’t part of the school syllabus as they were classed as ‘dark creatures’. 

“Ah yes, it’s part of the restricted section though I’m afraid so it can’t leave the library.” Madam Prince smiled apologetically at Julius who it seemed was a little put out by this information. 

“That’s unfortunate Madam Prince, but I really do need that book.” The professor tried again flashing his best winning smile at the woman. However despite how love struck the librarian seemed to be she was not going to be moved on the issue of the restricted book and continued to shake her head. 

“Really I am sorry professor but it’s just not…..” Madam Prince never finished her sentence and Harry’s mouth hung open in shock as he watched the professor hastily point his wand at the woman and stunned her rigid where she sat in the chair. Behind him Harry heard Draco suck in a sharp burst of air at the sight but one glare over his shoulder ensured the blonde didn’t make a noise. 

“Stupid old bat, should have just said yes.” With the librarian out of the way Professor Snape swept easily around the woman’s desk. After a series of flicks of his wand over the gates into the restricted section the man walked freely into the shelving. Harry peered further around the stack of books watching as the professor swept between the rows of restricted books. He was looking for something and it certainly wasn’t a book by the way he was pushing on certain panels along the book shelving. The professor disappeared from Harry’s limited view but not half a moment later the man reappeared a large dusty tomb resting in his arms. Exiting the restricted section Julius dropped the dusty book down onto madam prince’s desk where the woman was still sitting like a statue. Harry strained a little to see what the professor was doing as he opened the book and began flipping pages randomly. “Ah, here we go.” The professor stopped flicking pages about half way through the book and Harry watched in complete shock as the professor flicked his wand at the page. From know where a burst of silver light shot out from the crease of the page, before there was a metallic rattling sound and a sliver band of some sort appeared on top of the book pages. Harry was in complete aw as he watched the professor lift the silver band up to the light and inspect it. The band was rather thick and had a hinge and a clasp on it. Around the outer side of the silver there seemed to be studs of some sort. If Harry wasn’t seeing things the band looked like an elaborate dog collar. 

Julius stowed the collar away quickly and looked back to the book, flipping through a few more pages before stopping. “Might as well take this as well, it might come in handy.” Harry winced a little in sympathy as the professor tore three pages out of the book and stashed them into his robes as well before closing the book with a slam. “Thank-you my dear woman, your assistance was invaluable.” With a smug smirk Harry watched as the professor cast ‘obliviate’ on madam prince before unfreezing her and striding away before she could get her bearings back. Harry felt Draco breath out heavily behind him as he turned around. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Draco whispered as he sat himself back down on the footstool. Harry shook his head in confusion, his own mind still reeling from what he’d just seen. 

“I don’t know but what ever it was, it was obvious Professor Snape doesn’t want anyone to know about it.” Harry whispered still thinking about the silver band he’d seen and what it might be used for. 

“Do you think we should tell someone?” Draco murmured the books they’d been searching through forgotten in light of this new information. 

“No.” Harry shook his head quietly. “Besides who’d listen? Everyone thinks he’s great and I for one don’t want to admit to knowing about this yet until we know what it’s all about.” Draco nodded in understanding. “Come on, we’ve got a curse to discover first.” Harry collected the books they’d been looking through and disappeared over to the table they’d dumped their bags on when they’d first come in. Draco followed with his own arms full of books. It would prove to be a lot of reading, but Harry was determined more than before to discover the curse. Professor Julius Snape was turning out to be more intriguing than Harry had given him credit for.


	11. The West Wing

CHAPTER 11 The West Wing

“You’re spending an awful lot of time with Malfoy at the moment Harry.” Harry glanced nonchalantly across at his best friend who was just pulling on his lead lined gloves so that they could begin feeding their care of magical creature’s project. 

“You spend an awful lot of time in the bathroom after watching the Ravenclaw Quidditch games but I don’t pester you about it.” Harry muttered back as he grabbed one of the live static eels from the bucket beside him and handed it to Ron, who cautiously fed it to the deceptively cuddly looking ‘Sneezle’ in its pen. 

“How can you even compare wanking to Malfoy?...” Ron paused briefly before continuing. “No wait, that analogy is perfect.” Harry glared at Ron but said nothing. All week he’d heard nothing but Ron complaining about how Harry was spending all his free time with Draco. Harry had make excuses of them working on their pairs potion work but that excuse had worn thin very quickly. Harry didn’t know why he had to defend himself in spending time with Draco and he was slowly beginning to loose patients with Ron who just wouldn’t back off. 

“I wish you’d stop giving him shit Ron, he hasn’t once this year had a go at you without you having provoked him first. Why can’t you just accept that he and I are friends?” Harry couldn’t believe that he’d said just what he had and sat stunned for a moment, an eel slithering about in his grip. 

“Friends!” Ron snatched the eel out of Harry’s grip and threw it into the pen at the Sneezle. “Either this is a really stupid plan to get yourself killed quicker or you’ve got a really short memory Harry. Draco is a Malfoy! A member of a family who’s last name might as well be Dark Lord for what it’s worth. The same family that is working with you-know-who to get you killed! His father is a death eater and he might as well be one too!” Ron stood up throwing his gloves to the ground in a huff. Harry knew he’d over stepped the line when he’d mentioned ‘friend’ and ‘Malfoy’ in the same sentence but in truth that was what they were. Harry remained silent as he watched his friend storm away obviously letting out his anger, which had been slowly bubbling below the surface all week. Harry knew he’d neglected his other friends but it was important he find out what ‘Julius’ was up to and only Draco could help him with that. 

“Weasel got a pole up his arse or something?” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard a familiar voice from behind him. Draco smiled down at Harry as Harry threw what remained of the eels into the pen with the Sneezle before standing up and removing the gloves. “Come on or we’ll be late to potions.” Harry put the gloves and the empty bucket back into the cage beside Hagrid’s hut before following Draco back up the gravel path to the castle. 

Snape was his usual nasty self when the pair finally settled in class. For the past few weeks Harry and Draco had been making sure to check, check and double check their potions and their ingredients before starting anything. Although not directly, Harry noticed that Snape too was keeping an abnormally close watch on the front bench, hovering purposefully at crucial moments in a potion’s stage. It seemed the near fatal accident in his potions classroom last time had made him far more cautious. Harry’s diary had become like his third hand, with everything he did in potions written into it in detail. Harry had never been one for homework, and although he did still slack off his diary was one thing he never neglected. If someone or something had changed the potions ingredients that day, then at least if the worst happened again he’d have written proof it wasn’t his fault. 

Today it seemed was no different. Harry went about his intensive detailing of the potion while Draco continued to stir. Snape was sitting stiffly at his desk, carding through what looked to be last week’s revision test. 

“Do you think you passed?” Draco whispered as Snape got up and began handing out the tests. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. Knowing Snape he’d probably have failed miserably. This would be the first set of results he’d be getting this year in potions, apart from the weekly potion brewing reviews they got. Snape came to a stop in front of Harry and Draco’s bench, arching his eyebrow a little as he glanced at their cauldron before nodding in silence. 

“Congratulations Mr. Potter, I do believe even I was impressed with this mark. It gives me hope that perhaps not everything I taught you in the past six years has gone to waste.” Harry was stunned as Snape dropped the test in front of him. In Snape’s meticulous scrawl a large red inked B+ shone out and Harry smiled widely. Never, had Harry ever received anything better than a C+ from Snape on any of his tests or exams, and he and Ron had joked that the professor was incapable of writing any of the letters before a C. Yet here in front of him was the proof that Snape was quite capable of writing B, and A. 

“Draco, outstanding as usual but be careful when distinguishing between the two ‘nightshade’ families when outlining ingredients.” Snape handed Draco his paper, the blonde’s A, overshadowing Harry’s B+ but was certainly not as unexpected. “I believe I should have put the two of you together as lab partners before now if this is the result.” With another cursory glance at the bubbling cauldron Snape retreated to his desk to continue marking other papers, leaving Harry and Draco smiling at one another in amusement. 

As class finished Draco and Harry stepped out into the busy halls heading towards the great hall for dinner. 

“So you’re really telling me that that’s the first ‘B’ he’s ever given you?” Draco asked incredulously completely shocked by Harry’s admission about his mark. Draco had always known Harry wasn’t Snape’s best student but to the extent to which his friend had never received better than a C+ was ridiculous. “God, you must have been incompetent, or Snape’s going soft in his old age.” Draco laughed cheekily as Harry punched him on the arm. 

“Shut up ‘A’ boy, I don’t dare think of what I’d have to do to get an ‘A’, probably chop off my cock and offer myself as a virgin sacrifice.” Harry laughed out loud with Draco who mimicked him amused by Harry’s opinion of their potions master. Admittedly that opinion had changed quite considerably over the years, especially in the last month but it still wasn’t the best opinion. 

“Nah, Snivelrus doesn’t like his sacrifices innocent…” Draco must have realized what he was saying and instantly shut his mouth before finishing his sentence. Harry stared at Draco in confusion before following the boy’s gaze across the filled dining hall to where the Slytherin table was. At first Harry didn’t think anything was wrong but as his gaze swept the table it came to Harry’s attention that there was conveniently no space for Draco to sit down. “And so the tide turns again.” Draco muttered with a sigh. It had happened so slowly over the past month, Harry had hardly noticed but now it seemed the tension between Draco and his housemates had finally come to a head the message very clear. Draco went to approach his table but the glares he received made even Harry shiver. Draco rounded the table twice, unsuccessful in finding a seat, before coming back over to where Harry was still standing at the entrance into the hall. Most of the students and teachers were now sat down ready for dinner to begin, while Harry and Draco remained standing. “Look I think I’ll just skip dinner.” Draco sighed and turned around to leave, the whispering and the glances already having begun. Harry was having none of it though and grabbed Draco’s arm pulling the blonde towards the Gryffindor table. “Potter, No.” Draco tried to struggle but Harry ignored it and with a forceful hand pushed Draco down into his seat beside Hermione, before pushing Ron along so he had a seat as well. Draco looked petrified suddenly surrounded by glaring Gryffindor’s and the blonde hung his head against his chest so that the blonde bangs covered his face like a curtain. 

“Harry what…” Ron went to make his protests known but almost immediately Harry cut him off. 

“Say one word Ronald Weasley and I’ll shut your mouth permanently and that goes for anyone else who can’t hold their tongues.” Harry made his statement loud enough for everyone to hear and was spared further conversation as the headmaster stood up to begin the meal. 

Through the entire meal Draco was silent merely nodding quietly when Harry asked him something. For the most part the Gryffindor’s ignored him even Ron managing to hold a conversation with Harry and Seamus about Quidditch without insulting or referring to Draco. Hermione tried to draw Draco into conversation about classes but the blonde merely smiled weakly at her and turned back to his meal, which he’d hardly touched. Harry was just draining what remained of his pumpkin juice at the end of the meal when he felt a presence behind him and glanced up. Snape towered above him and the boy smiled sympathetically across at Draco as the potions professor placed a firm hand on his shoulder, drawing him up from his seat. 

“I wish to speak with you Mr. Malfoy, come along.” Obediently Draco did as he was told and Harry watched as the professor guided the blonde from the hall, leaving more whispering in their wake. With a sigh Harry turned back to his own table and smiled at Hermione in thanks.

“I’m going to go upstairs.” Grabbing two cheese scones in a napkin for a snack later on Harry grabbed his bag and headed back towards the Gryffindor tower, deciding to take the west staircase. With most of the students still downstairs in the great hall the halls were relatively quiet and Harry took some time to himself. 

It was as he was passing through a corridor on the fourth floor of the west wing that he heard a very familiar voice, and one not so familiar one. Almost instantly Harry stopped and pressed himself flat against the wall as he listened intently to the conversation filtering down the hall to him. To busy with Draco, Harry hadn’t even noticed Professor Julius Snape’s absence from the head table at dinner but now as he thought about it Snape’s brother had been curiously absent. Normally the professor would be irritatingly present at every meal. Harry often felt the emerald gaze staring at him and making him uncomfortable, yet tonight it had been strangely absent. 

“…these things take time sir as I’m sure you are aware.” Julius sounded different, hoarser than usual and Harry was sure he could smell cigarette smoke. 

“You said a month.” The voice that replied was punctuated by a sickly coughing fit, and was deeper, like a growl. Harry edged cautiously forward towards the open doorway on the right, really wanting to know whom Julius was talking to. Surely Albus didn’t know about a visitor in the school. 

“I’ve had to rearrange my schedule things are proving more difficult than I imagined.” Harry paused and frowned just a step back from the doorway. There was a dim light pouring out through the partially open door and Harry swallowed nervously as he dared glance through the crack. Harry hardly ever used the west wing staircase, as it was a longer route to the Gryffindor tower and if he hadn’t happened across this room he’d have never known where the professor’s private rooms were. The professor was practically unrecognizable beneath the large hooded black cloak and if it hadn’t been for the gold buckled boots Harry might have mistaken the figure inside the room as a death eater. Julius was talking to a glowing orb that hovered in front of him, an inch or two above his outstretched palm. Harry was sure there was a face in the orb, but the light was too strong and he couldn’t make out anything but a shimmer of movement. “As a result my fee has doubled.” There was a coughing explosion followed by a growl of anger from the glowing ball at Julius comment. 

“Doubled, that was not the agreement!” 

“No, but then you neglected to tell me he was so well protected either. The fee is double or this agreement is over.” Julius snapped irritably at the glowing ball and Harry watched as the fist by the man’s side tightened slightly. 

“Very well but do not fail me, his death is the cornerstone of a far larger castle.” Just at that moment an alarm sounded throughout the entire castle, a large wailing so piercing that Harry had to clamp his hands over his ears. Harry continued to watch through the crack in the doorway as Julius snapped his head up, a smile so wicked it practically made Harry’s skin crawl just visible from beneath the hood of the cloak pulled low over Julius head. 

“Ah, I believe my package has arrived. I will contact you again when the deed is done and I have the captive.” Harry watched as the professor closed his hand, the glowing orb spinning in his closed hand until it was gone. Harry was stunned as he watched the professor fling off his cloak revealing instantly a recognizable but faded mark on the inside of the professor arm. The professor was just wearing a white singlet and his black dress trousers and the mark, which was usually hidden by the rolled sleeves of his shirt, was now clearly visible. Harry watched as Julius grabbed for his shirt and his wand resting on a table in the center of the room and the boy new he was in trouble. The corridor was deserted but there seemed to be no doors to duck through to hide in. Looking left, and looking right Harry quickly followed his instincts and chose left, running at full speed all the while looking for a door. The first door Harry came across appeared to be locked shut but with a hastily whispered unlocking charm Harry ducked inside just as he saw the professor exiting his room. With a sigh Harry continued to listen to the wailing siren from the darkness of what Harry assumed was a supply cupboard. The cupboard appeared not to have been used in years and was full of dust and cobwebs. Harry waiting a further five minutes to make sure the professor had left but as the boy reached for the door handle to let himself out of the cupboard he felt the floor beneath his feet give way and he was falling endlessly down a dark, dusty tube. 

If he could have, he would have screamed especially when he landed with a yelp on his wrist, the sickening snap a sure indicator even in the dark of what he’d just done. The pain was instant and Harry rolled over onto his side clutching his hand, happy his slide into terror had ended but wishing it hadn’t ended so hard. 

“Mr. Potter Sir!” Harry knew that voice and in an instant he rolled over again, to stare into the doe eyes of Dobby the house elf. Dobby’s eyes were brimming with disbelief and Harry sighed in relief that the tube hadn’t appeared to take him anywhere sinister. “What is Master Potter doing in the old laundry chute sir?” Harry glanced back over his shoulder and up into the black abyss of the laundry chute he’d just dropped out of, before turning back to look at Dobby. 

“I was hiding Dobby.” Dobby nodded, his floppy ears flapping about his head as he reached to help Harry sit up. Harry glanced around and smiled as he saw several large laundry tubs, along with hundreds of bags of unwashed laundry sitting around the room. There really was no guessing where he’d landed. 

“Dobby is hiding too sir, alarm is a bad sign sir. You is best to be staying down here till it stops.” Harry winced as he tucked his wrist against his chest, not really willing to look at it, knowing that he’d probably broken it straight through. Slowly Harry stood up uncaring of the cobwebs, dust and general grime now smeared all over him after the fall. 

“No Dobby I have to go find the headmaster. I think Professor Snape is up to something.” Harry pleaded with Dobby as he went towards a door he assumed led back into the main castle. Dobby held him back though shaking his oversized head to the point at which Harry thought it might fall off. 

“No, sirs. Snape is not doing bad things, he is spy for headmaster sir.” Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his hand free from Dobby’s grasp. 

“Not that Snape, Dobby. Julius Snape…” Harry didn’t finish as Dobby’s eyes practically widened further in understanding. 

“Oh the Bounty Hunter sir. Dobby is staying away from him sirs. Dobby is not wanting to loose his head sir.” Harry spun around like lightening and stared at his house elf friend. 

“What did you just say?” Harry inquired sharply stunned and hardly believing what he’d heard. 

“Bounty Hunter sir. Julius Snape is hunter sir.” Harry didn’t have time to question Dobby further as a large, alarming bang shook the castle. Dobby had jumped unceremoniously into the nearest pile of dirty laundry, only the tips of his floppy ears visible beneath the shaking pile of clothes. With a sigh Harry turned and ran out of the doorway heading towards what he hoped was the source of the disturbing sound. What ever was happening in the castle at that very moment was obviously more important that talking about Julius Snape.


	12. Fire Demon

CHAPTER 12 Fire Demon

Harry stood open-mouthed staring at the charred remains of the great hall a large suspended bubble of water hovering dangerously in the center of the ruin. The ball was letting off a steam vapor of some sort and the air in the hall was like a rainforest heavy with humidity. Harry had never in his life seen such destruction; it was as if a fireball had ripped through the castle, rendering anything it touched to ashes. 

“Harry!” Harry shut his mouth with an audible click as Ron came running to him, engulfing his friend in a hug before holding him out at arms length to assess his health. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Harry hugged Ron back his gaze however still focused on the suspended ball of water in the middle of the room, a thrashing creature of some sort trapped inside. 

“A fire demon. Flew straight in through the front doors and into the hall, it singed my hair!” Ron turned around and gestured to the bald patch on the back of his head where only a few crispy wisps of red hair were left. 

“A fire demon?” Harry whispered as he pushed past Ron and walked cautiously towards the suspended ball of water to get a closer look at the creature inside. All the professors seemed to have surrounded the ball even Dumbledore had his wand out aimed squarely at the bubble. 

“Not too close there Harry, a bit of nasty little bugger this one.” Harry went to run his fingers through the water bubble but a hand reached out and quickly grabbed his. Harry turned around hastily to stare into the emerald eyes of one Professor Julius Snape. The instant Harry felt his touch a strange feeling swept over him and Harry swayed a little on his feet as he continued to stare in the professors smiling gaze. “I wondered when Hogwarts resident hero was going to turn up, where were you Harry?” Harry felt dull like he’d just been run over by stampeding Thestrals but the instant Julius removed his hand the sensation left him and he shook his head to clear his mind. 

“Yeah Harry, where were you?” Harry turned around to face Hermione who was now standing with her hands on her hips staring at him. Harry frowned but shook his head. 

“I…” Harry never finished his sentence instead he glanced around at the professors noting one particular absence. “Where’s professor Snape?” Harry whispered as he glanced suspiciously around at Dumbledore who was still levitating the ball of water. 

“Infirmary, Mr. Potter. Quite nasty burns. If Julius wasn’t here things could have been much worse for our Potions Professor.” Harry glared at Julius as the newest defense teacher beamed in pride. 

“Indeed my little brother always had a tendency for attracting the wrong sort of attention. I was always saving his behind from something.” The general population of the great hall chuckled at Julius joke but Harry wasn’t having any of it and shook his head. Julius continued to smile but Harry didn’t miss the glance the professor threw his way. Without waiting for permission to leave Harry turned and ran from the hall heading through the crowd of gathered students towards the infirmary. 

Ignoring the pain in his own broken wrist Harry barged into the infirmary and stopped like a statue at the sight that greeted him. Snape was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, naked from the waist up. The professor’s entire back was red raw, skin shedding, peeling and slightly charred and hanging off in places. Just looking at it made Harry’s eyes water in sympathy and an emotion undeniably disturbing swelled in his chest. Madam Pomfrey was preparing what looked to be a cream of some sort and Draco was kneeling in front of his mentor, one hand resting comfortingly over Snape’s on the man’s knee. 

“Mr. Potter, unless you are injured you are not permitted….” Harry ignored the woman and strode determinedly over to where Snape was sitting, the man instantly opening his eyes having heard Harry’s name. Snape stared at Harry as the boy came to a stand still in front of him. With his good hand Harry reached up and placed a gentle hand against Snape’s cheek almost relived in a way that his face wasn’t harmed. Snape scowled at him but Harry ignored him and instead ran his fingertips down Snape’s cheek, over the bridge of his nose and gently across his lips, as if in a trance. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Potter!” Snape growled as Harry drew his hand away from Snape’s face as if he’d burnt himself. Harry didn’t know why he’d just done what he had but the touch of Snape’s skin against his own seemed to have almost the opposite affect to how Julius touch had affected him. Like a surge of energy Harry felt invigorated, and safe. His heart rate quickened, as everything became ultra sensitive, his hearing, his sight, his touch. Then like a large vacuum the sensation was gone and with a pathetic squeak Harry passed out falling like a dead weight into Snape’s lap, the man barely managing to catch him. 

************************************************

“You know you’re a brave git don’t you?” Harry dimly became aware of a figure hovering over him as he groggily opened his eyes. Groaning Harry brought his hands up to his head, feeling as though he’d drunken an entire crate of fire whisky in one go. “You gibber in your sleep too, all in parsel tongue though which kind of sucks.” Harry shook his head slowly as someone slid his glasses onto his face so that the figure above him came into sharp focus. 

Draco. 

The boy was hovering over him a strange half smile present on his lips as he helped Harry sit up. 

“What happened?” Harry whispered not really remembering anything apart from the slide down into the laundry. Draco rolled his eyes as he perched himself comfortably on the end of Harry’s bed. It was obvious they were in the infirmary as it was quiet and peaceful. 

“Do you want the short version or the long version?” Draco queried as he settled himself after handing Harry a glass of water. 

“Um, both?” Harry replied still not really completely coherent. 

“Well the short one is that all hell broke loose after last nights dinner, then you did this freaky thing of running your finger tips over Snape’s face and then passed out with the kind of smile on your face you’d have after having the best blow job ever. It was quite disturbing.” Draco muttered darkly. Harry shook his head trying to remember why or how he’d done such a thing. 

“Don’t stress too much though. Snape was too stunned that you’d touched him to be mad and I think he kind of panicked when you passed out in his lap. He sat with you most of the night, said you were pretty ill. You had a fever and everything.” Harry sighed and closed his eyes his memories failing him as he tried to remember what had brought him to this point. 

“And the long version?” Harry inquired hoping that it would shed more light on his situation than Draco’s short story. 

“Ah well that begins after I left the hall with Snape after dinner last night. He took me down to his room and he said it was time I realized what I’d done by accepting a mentor.” Harry sipped slowly from glass of water content to sit and listen to Draco talk, while his headache continued to pound away behind his eyeballs. “He said mentors are part of the Dark Lord’s recruitment program. It’s designed to instill loyalty in young wizards before they accept the mark.” Harry sighed as he watched the blondes head drop guiltily onto his chest. “He went on to describe what was expected of him to teach me, things like torture, pain even pleasure. He said the reason my housemates have basically thrown me out is that they’re jealous I chose such a high-ranking mentor. They reckon I’m getting special treatment from the dark lord already. He’s moved me in to the spare room in his own private chambers for the rest of the year. He says it safer for me.” Harry nodded sympathetically kind of glad Draco would be safely taken under the wing by Snape. “Anyway that’s not really important. We were talking some more when the alarm went off. It’s a defensive breach alarm, apparently, locks down the students but allows professors to attend the crisis. I think everyone thought the Dark Lord had come, but it was just a fire demon. Don’t know how it got in but it did. I hid in the staff room off the great hall while Snape went in to help the other professors. It was a mad scramble to get the thing under control; it seemed to be gunning for Snape. Every move Snape made the demon had another and it looked like Snape would burn to death if Julius hadn’t turned up and water ballooned the sod into submission.” Harry frowned as he remembered briefly the floating ball of water in the center of the charred great hall. “I didn’t hang around long enough to hear what happened after, because I went with Snape up to the infirmary. All I know was that they were looking for you.” 

“I was in the west wing….I can’t remember why I went that way. I heard him talking to someone, discussing plans, and money. He smokes cigarettes.” Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to remember exactly what he himself had been doing at the time. “I remember falling, and cobwebs. Dobby was there with some clothes, he said something about a bounty hunter.” Harry frowned as he opened his eyes, watching as Draco burst into laughter. 

“You really have got quite an imagination Potter. Bounty Hunters’ haven’t been around for centuries and some reckon they never really existed it was just a story made up by muggles that just filtered into Wizarding society. If you think about it’s a rather ridiculous notion anyway.” Harry held his tongue as Draco continued. “Anyway wherever you were the next thing I knew you’d turned up here looking pale and shaken like you’d just seen the death of your best friend or something. You strode right on up to Snape and stood between his knees. I thought you were going to kiss him to start with but then you reached up and touched him like he was a fragile glass object before turning all rigid and stiff like. You smiled that strange smile then passed out cold into a shaking mess.” 

“I don’t remember.” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and sank back into his pillow, feeling suddenly very drained and tired again. 

“Probably best you don’t remember. The entire schools talking about you. Rumors about you letting in the demon and trying to kill Snape, about me being a bad influence on you. You’ve become quite the talking point Potter.” Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side as Draco shifted to allow Harry more room on the bed again. 

“I’ve never felt like this before, it’s so strange.” Harry felt ill all of a sudden and curled up into a tight ball. Draco looked worried but didn’t have chance to speak again before the curtain around the bed was pulled open and Professor Severus Snape stepped into the cubical. 

“Draco I believe you have classes to attend to.” Snape didn’t even pause as he sat down beside Harry’s bed. Draco sighed and with a small smile at Harry left the cubical, allowing the curtain to fall back into place. 

“Professor.” Harry whispered as he hugged himself tightly feeling very vulnerable and unsafe all of a sudden. 

“Shhh, Potter relax.” Snape reached out and placed a warm hand on Harry’s cheek, and almost instantly every inch of tension that had built in Harry’s body melted away. Instinctively Harry snuggled closer to the professor’s warm hand, inwardly mortified he was seeking comfort from his most hated professor but outwardly craving such a touch. Snape sighed heavily by the bedside as Harry closed his eyes in comfort. Slowly Harry began to fall asleep drifting helplessly between the warmth of Snape’s hand and the call of darkness. In the back of his mind Harry distantly heard Snape’s voice whispering to him. 

“This is not natural Harry, not natural at all….” With that Harry succumb to sleep drifting in a strange dream world not even he could describe….


	13. A Frosty Agreement

CHAPTER 13 A Frosty Agreement

‘Come to me.’

‘Come to me.’

‘Come to me.’

‘Come to me!” 

Harry sat up bolt right in the bed, panting heavily sweat dripping down his face as if he’d just run for miles in the hot sun. It was still dark in the Gryffindor dorm room, and it was cold. Taking a deep calming breath in Harry slid himself out of his bed and tip toed downstairs to the bathroom to wash his face. It had been nearly a month and a half now since the incident of the fire demon and everyone had all but forgotten about the incident except Harry. 

Harry was no stranger to nightmares and visions but since the incident in the hall his nights had been filled with nothing but screaming visions of his potions master, wreathing in pain and dying in bloodied brutal ways. While this wasn’t unusual with Voldemort visions the voice that accompanied the visions was far more out of the norm. The voice was commanding, strong and possessive, the three words it spoke echoing like a mantra and wrapping around Harry’s body like tendrils of magic gripping his body. Harry fought in his dreams to stop the words from entering his mind but with each attempt he grew weaker, it was only when he woke up in a sweating, exhausted heap that he broke free of the mantra’s grasp. 

Harry hadn’t spoken a word to anyone about the nightmares. After the last time he allowed Voldemort visions to affect him Sirius had died and Harry wasn’t going to be fooled twice. It didn’t help either that everyone thought he’d gone completely nuts. The accusations about him cavorting with Draco and dark arts had begun to take their toll and slowly one by one Harry’s friends were beginning to distance themselves from him. Not that it bothered Harry much, he had far worse worries to ponder. 

Much to his own inward disgust he’d found himself willfully seeking out his Defense professor. In class he’d unconsciously take a seat up the front, as close as he could get to the man. Between lessons he’d linger by the man’s rooms and he’d take any chance at extra tuition even if he didn’t need it. It was like a drug. Harry had become obsessed with the man almost craving his presence even when Harry tried not to. Draco had noticed it too and had mentioned it to him. Harry hadn’t an answer for the blonde boy about his actions and was becoming rather distressed himself over what appeared to be his complete lack of control over his own body. 

His mysterious obsession with Julius was nothing compared to what was happening around the professors brother. Potions had become a nightmare; just being around Severus did strange things to Harry’s body. Harry often found himself staring at Snape mindlessly, the man’s voice flowing over him like a soothing waterfall. What was more disturbing was the touch. The first time it had happened Harry had passed out with the intensity of it. It was just a brush of the man’s hand against his arm as they’d passed in the classroom but it had been enough for Harry to feel the sensation that ran up the length of his spine before dissipating and leaving him swaying into darkness. Everyone had assumed he was just sick. Even madam Pomfrey said his passing out was due to exhaustion. Harry wasn’t convinced though and had pointedly avoided touching everyone, just incase it had the same affect as Snape’s touch did. 

Harry was slowly becoming a recluse, avoiding contact with others and burying himself under his schoolwork. He’d quit the Quidditch team after the accident at the last game. A remarkably large lightening strike had hit the Slytherin stands, sending it toppling along with its Slytherin students and Head of house onto the field. Harry had narrowly missed the flying debris, as he’d swooped down to catch Snape. No one else seemed to matter and even in the driving rain and mad screams he’d pin pointed his potions master in the falling mess with an accuracy he reserved only for catching snitches. From the moment his feet had touched the ground again the shocked potions master holding onto the end of the broom for his life, Harry had vowed to quit the team. Something or someone in the world was conspiring against him. 

Accidents had become the daily norm, some more disastrous than others, some subtler than others. People had just put it down to Harry’s clumsiness but the boy had other thoughts. Thoughts that he shared only with himself and just recently had begun writing down in a spare potions diary he’d stolen from the potions classroom. Harry had tried discussing his fears with Draco but the boy despite his obvious will to help was skeptical of everything Harry told him. The blonde’s response to Harry’s theory that someone was out to kill him was a shrug of the shoulders. ‘Everyone’ wants to kill Harry Potter what’s new?’ The point was valid but Harry knew something about this plot was different and according to the evidence the plot had gone completely undetected by both the Order and the headmaster who seemed oblivious to Harry’s danger.

It was only in times like these, when he sat alone in the bottom of the shower cubical cuddled up in the corner that he felt relatively safe. He was going mad, he was absolutely sure of it. 

The sound of footsteps and voices entering the bathroom reminded him that his dorm mates had finally begun to rise. Luckily it was the weekend and without classes to attend Harry could tuck himself away in the reading corner of the library and disappear. 

*******************************

“The next order of business is our monthly student progresses.” Severus sat dully in his favorite chair in the staff room half heartedly listening to the meaningless dribble the headmaster passed off as news worthy. “Is there any problems or issues you wish to discuss about any of your students?” Severus quietly cocked his head up as he heard his brother clear his throat. Severus had tried his hardest to get along with his brother but old grudges die hard and so too had their cordial friendship over the past month. Julius had naturally become the teaching staff’s resident lifesaver. His uncanny ability to be present at any of the numerous accidents happening around the castle in time to prevent certain disaster had lent him the title of DADA hero. His sickly friendships with the other professors made Snape want to vomit every time he was witness to some act of kindness or caring from his elder brother. 

“Actually yes, I’m rather concerned for Mr. Potter’s welfare.” Snape sat up straight immediately when he heard Harry’s name his eyes narrowing as he glanced at his brother. 

“Indeed we are all concerned for the boy. He has managed to shut himself off quite affectively.” McGonagall adjusted her glasses carefully as she glanced at the headmaster who nodded gravely. 

“Yes, although his grades are better than ever before I believe Harry has cut himself off from his social activities completely. I fear he is keeping something from us.” Dumbledore looked directly at Severus who sighed heavily and lowered his gaze. He himself had witnessed the change in the boy. Harry hardly ever spoke anymore and when he did it was only limited replies to direct questions. He seemed to still keep talking to Draco but as for his other friends they’d fallen aside. Snape had seen for himself that Harry was often hauled up in the library lost in his work, oblivious to anything else around him. Snape had thought that perhaps the stress had all become too much but something didn’t sit well with him and he’d spent many an evening trying to piece together the boy’s odd behavior in an effort to find the reason behind it. “Severus, he seems to have become quite fond of you, perhaps you would talk with him for us?” Dumbledore stared at him and Severus went to open his mouth to reply but Julius was quicker. 

“From what I’ve heard headmaster Severus is Potter’s least favorite professor, and I believe I would be far better suited to discussing this issue with the boy.” Severus glared at his brother, half expecting the headmaster to refuse Julius offer. After all Harry was the headmasters golden boy surely he wouldn’t allow Julius to discuss such sensitive issues with Potter. 

“Indeed thank-you for the offer I was under the impression Severus and Harry got along fine but as you are closer to the students than I, I trust your judgment in the matter. This weekend is a Hogsmeade visit but I am sure you will find our troubled Gryffindor in the library. If that is all this meeting is adjourned till next week.” With a smile the headmaster ended the meeting and Severus was left sitting stunned in his chair, watching as the other professors began to rise and leave. 

“I do hope you agree with my decision brother. I believe I have formed quite a bond with Harry during my few short months as professor here. I can not see what you found so irritating about the boy and his friends.” Severus stared up at his brother the anger he felt inside just bubbling beneath the surface as Julius smiled at him brightly. 

“What are you up to?” Severus muttered beneath his breath as he continued to stare at Julius, seeing past the fake smile and false sincerity. 

“Nothing that concerns you dear brother.” Severus froze as Julius leaned in closer to him, his voice falling back into the old deep snarl Severus was more familiar with. With a condescending pat on the shoulder Julius rose again and having plastered the disgustingly wide smile on his face again disappeared from the staff room, leaving a fuming Severus in his wake. 

Julius was up to something.


	14. Willfully

CHAPTER 14 Willfully

Sitting quietly in what he liked to call ‘his corner’ of the library Harry felt relatively at ease. Outside he could hear the rest of the student population basking in what remained of the sunshine. It wouldn’t be long before the warm days gave way to cold icy winds, and rain as winter approached. Draco had been called to a ‘mentor’ meeting by Snape, so Harry had been sitting alone getting ahead in his homework and his projects. Harry had become almost a permanent fixture in the library over the past few months, his regular seat by the window, at the end of the row of books ‘H’ provided enough privacy not to be disturbed but also gave him a perfect view of the entire library enough to satisfy his paranoia. Today the library was practically empty accept for a few studious Ravenclaws. 

Harry was writing in his potions diary quietly making note of the red inked comments Snape had left last week after marking it. Involuntarily Harry shivered as he ran his fingertips along the flowing script of the potion professor’s handwriting. Just thinking about the man made a strange swell of heat pool in his lower stomach but like always he ignored it and continued writing. 

Harry heard the man’s footsteps before the shadow fell over him, his body going rigid at the suddenly close proximity. 

“Potter, the headmaster told me I’d find you here. Not outside enjoying the warm weather?” Harry took a deep steadying breath and glanced up at his Defense professor, inwardly wondering why the man had sought him out. 

“No sir, I’ve got homework.” Harry closed his potions diary almost protectively drawing it closer to him as Julius Snape swept around the table and over to the window. 

“You sound like my little brother when he was a school Harry, always had his nose buried in a book.” Julius spun around his hands clasped casually behind his back as he smiled the sickly sweet grin he favored, the one Harry really, really hated. But the smile was the last of Harry’s worries as his gaze fell on the emerald green eyes of the professor. Almost instantly he began to get the numb feeling again, his body rippled with an uncontrollable tension as the professor approached the table. Harry was practically gripping his red potions diary to his chest by the time Julius came to a stop directly beside his chair, those intoxicating green eyes almost capturing his soul. 

“The headmaster asked me to talk with you Harry, it seems you’re a little out of sorts lately and I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with?” The grin on the professors’ face never faltered but something ominous flashed in those green eyes as the professor reached out and placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. Harry shuddered as the touch sent his mind spiraling into a myriad of thoughts. The smile on Julius face widened as Harry, slightly breathless all of a sudden leaned in to his touch. “I did tell them you and I had formed a bond together.” Julius slowly drew his fingers up from Harry’s shoulder to the boy’s neck before following the natural curve of the skin so that the cold fingertips ghosted over the boy’s throat, lips, cheek and nose. Harry was practically a brainless mush by the time Julius fingers came back to rest on his shoulder. Inwardly Harry continued to fight the sensations but he was helpless as Julius bent down to Harry’s eye level, the curtain of his dark hair hiding his words from anyone else that might be trying to listen. “I think we’ll talk up in my rooms Mr. Potter.” Harry tried desperately not to agree to the suggestion but those green eyes did strange things to him and he felt his head automatically nod in agreement to the professor, who grinned. “Come along.” With that Julius stood up straight and having tucked his hands behind his back again strode towards the exit of the library. In a dream Harry hurriedly stuffed his things haphazardly in his backpack before running to catch up with the professor. Like a dog being led by a leash Harry fell easily into step beside Julius, his arm just touching that of the professors. Julius smiled crookedly down at Harry who knew he was practically walking himself into trouble but had no means of fighting it. The mind wasn’t willing but the body was completely not his own. 

Harry remembered dimly the corridors and staircases that wound their way up to the west wing of the castle. With every turn he took he prayed for someone to be there to stop them and with every step he took his heart rate rose a notch. 

By the time they reached the defense professors private rooms, Harry was practically hyperventilating, his chest so tight he was sure it might burst. Yet nothing he did could break the spell the professor seemed to have over his body, and those eyes….

Julius pushed open the door to his room with ease and Harry glided in behind him automatically. The room was neat and tidy, but there was a certain coldness too it. Admittedly Harry hadn’t ever been inside a professor’s private rooms before but he imagined them to have at least some personal items strewn about yet Julius room seemed to have none. Harry practically jumped out of his skin as he felt the ghost of cold air and the slam of the door behind him. Like lightening the fake smile that had plastered Julius face for the past three months fell away and Harry felt the fear in the pit of his stomach begin to rise as the defense professor nailed him with a feral glare. 

“Quite the boy genius aren’t you Potter?” Harry swallowed his body not allowing his mouth movement enough to reply. Frozen to the spot Harry watched as Julius flung off his cloak before stalking over to a table where two glasses and a bottle of scotch sat. “I believe even I was somewhat surprised by your uncanny ability to ‘fuck’ up my plans. I thought they were jesting when they said you’d foiled Voldemort’s plans five years in a row. Do you know how very irritating it is to have you buggering around my brother like a bad smell. I thought you hated him!” Harry watched as Julius poured two glasses of the scotch before removing a small vial of liquid from his trouser pocket. “…and I was under the impression your occlumency lessons had been a complete failure…obviously my brother taught you something.” Julius put three drops of liquid from the vial into one of the scotch glasses and swilled it around. “But luckily I’ve got experience on my side and the element of surprise.” Julius thrust the scotch glass into Harry’s hand, the one he’d just added the three drops of potion to. “Drink up my boy, if your willingness is anything to go by that stuffs beginning to work.” Harry’s hand shook as he forced himself to not lift the glass to his mouth but the pull was too strong and when those green eyes focused on him, he was helpless. The foul concoction burnt its way down his throat as he swallow, before he dropped the glass to the floor shattering it completely. 

“Don’t try and fight it Harry. It’s designed and made especially for you, balanced perfectly to encompass your magic completely.” Harry shook his head his vision a little fuzzy. Julius sipped from his own glass of scotch before approaching Harry with a confident swagger in his step. Harry felt himself wince as the man reached out a hand and dragged it softly down the side of his face. 

“You do look a lot like James did, beautiful eyes, those sinful lips and that unruly mop of hair.” Harry continued to shake as Julius drained his glass of scotch dropping it on the floor beside Harry’s own shattered glass. “I wonder…” Julius didn’t finish his sentence as he bent down and captured Harry’s lips with his own. Harry could do very little but accept the passionate kiss, his tongue automatically sliding along side Julius own probing muscle. Harry could feel the slight rough stubble of the man’s cheek as the kiss continued, the flavor of the scotch masking any other taste. At length Julius pulled away his pink tongue flicking out to lick the spittle off his lips. “Yep, you kiss like him too.” Harry was sickened by what he just heard but that feeling of needing the man came sweeping back to him and he found himself involuntarily stepping forward towards the wizard. Julius chuckled at this expression of need.

“Works a charm.” Julius muttered with a sly grin as he spun around and headed towards another doorway leading off from the main lounge. “Stay here, while I collect my things. It’s time you and I needed to be leaving, the parcel I sent my dear brother will be here any moment and we don’t want to be around then.” Harry was panicking already wondering what on earth was going on, although now he began to realize one thing. With those eyes gone and the proximity between them lessoned, the hold Julius seemed to have over Harry was slightly diminished. Taking his opportunity Harry grabbed for his ‘stolen diary’ from his bag. With the quill still inked from the library Harry turned to his last entry and in large letters scrawled, 

‘It’s not me. It’s you. SS. Juli…..’ The quill ran out of ink before he could finish Julius’s name and with a quick charm sent the book flying through the door of the room towards Severus’s desk in his potions classroom. With luck the wizard would find it and come and help him. Not a second after the diary had disappeared Julius reappeared, wearing the cloak he’d seen the man wearing when he’d spied on him. “Come along Potter.” Julius gestured for Harry to come to him and the boy obediently followed his instructions his bag forgotten on the floor beside the broken glasses. “Some security before we go.” Harry swallowed in fear as he watched the man pull out the silver band he’d seen him retrieve from the book in the library. With the clasp undone the silver band slipped easily around Harry’s neck who, having now gotten a closer look at it was studded with diamonds. The collar snapped into place and Harry winced as it tightened slightly around his neck, not so that it choked him but tight enough not to move much. “Beautiful.” Julius whispered as he ran his fingertips over the cold silver of the collar that had magically sealed shut. “Now hands around my waist.” Harry automatically did as he was told as he watched Julius pull out his wand from the pouch beneath his cloak. Julius held out his palm flat and with a flick of his wand and a strange incantation, not in English a bright ball of light erupted and began spinning on the wizards’ palm. Harry was in aw and hardly noticed as the glowing light began to engulf him and Julius. 

By the time Harry realized he was being sucked into a portal it was too late and as the world went black Harry wondered if this was the end…


	15. It's Me

CHAPTER 15 Its Me

Severus stood quietly staring at the wall, seemingly oblivious to the boy kneeling at his feet the man’s cock lodged deep in the back of the boy’s throat. Almost unconsciously he stroked his hand through the blonde locks of the boy’s hair, feeling the smooth slide of the silky hair through his fingers as the boy sucked lavishly on his engorged member.

He was irritated. Not a good combination when accompanied by pleasure.

His elder brother Julius had really pissed him off. The wizard was completely intolerable and every smart arsed comment made by his brother only enraged Severus’ ire more. Just thinking about his brother made Severus tighten his fingers into a fist in the boy’s hair, pulling unnecessarily hard as he twisted them cruelly in the blonde mop. There was a mutter and a small sound of distress from the boy at his feet but Snape ignored it as he continued to fist the boy’s hair, forcing him to take his cock harder and faster. 

Julius was a bastard. He’d fucked with Severus life time and time again; flaunting his successes in his little brothers face like trophies in a showcase. It had been an absolute godsend when his brother had dropped out of wizarding social circles after he left school. Severus still wasn’t sure why he’d left but hell he hadn’t complained when the true bane of his life had buggered off. Being left alone in the house with his abusive father and a wayward mother was a small price to pay for the freedom of not living in his elder brothers shadow. 

His brother at school had been everything Severus hadn’t been. Julius had been popular, not only with his peers but with the professors as well. He’d been attractive, and athletic. He’d been socially successful in all his extra classes, his book smarts and good grades not affecting his ability to find friends. He was their father’s favorite too. Every summer he’d put up with hearing sickening recounts of Julius’ success, of Julius’s girlfriends and of what great things Julius could do for the family. It had always been the same. At dinner they’d discuss Julius like he was a god, Severus existence not even acknowledged. Then at night when his elder brother was out in town with his friends or on a date, Severus would be forced to lie still in his bed while his father beat the living shit out of him, reminding him again and again why Julius was superior to him in everyway. 

Severus eyes narrowed angrily at the wall as he remembered the pain, the humiliation the total and utter desire to slit his brother’s throat while he slept. 

Severus was so caught up in his memories that he hardly noticed that the blonde boy at his feet was choking. The hands that had been fondling him were now pushing uselessly at his stomach and legs to try and get a breath of air. 

If that hadn’t been enough the second last year at school he’d suffered the ultimate humiliation. He’d been there in the library after curfew reading books he wasn’t permitted to take out because his library card was already full. There on the desk by the restricted section he’d seen them rooting like animals. The one person he’d found remotely attractive in the entire school and his brother together entwined on the table. Even now 25 years after the event he could see the scene like it was yesterday. Those long Quidditch toned legs, wrapped tightly about his brother’s waist. The mop of brown hair cascading over his brother’s shoulder as they’d kissed. The breathless moans of desire as his brother had thrust into him like a cheap whore. And those eyes behind the thinnest of glass that had fallen shut in ecstasy as his brothers eyes had locked with Severus’s across the room. 

The smile. 

That arrogant, smug, evil, treacherous, fake little grin his brother always used when insulting him, treating him like he was still 12 years old. That smile spoke volumes and it made Severus seethe with fury every time he was unlucky enough to be privy to it. 

Snape’s anger seemed to peak at the very moment that a set of extremely sharp teeth bit down hard on his erection. Howling in pain like a wounded animal Severus drew his hands from the boy’s head now realizing what he’d done. Quick as lightning he drew back his hand and with a sickening slap brought his palm down onto the boy’s cheek, sending him sprawling onto the stone with an audible whack. 

“Fucking hell!” Snape groaned as he propped himself up against the bed post, his hand instantly coming down to cup his injured penis which despite the teeth marks and the slight trickle of blood still pulsed out it’s load into his waiting hand. Breathing heavily, both in pain and raging anger Severus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

Julius was seriously pissing him off and they’d only been back in the same company three months. Not only had he stolen from him the one thing Snape had ever wanted for himself, he was now trying to get his slimy, robbing fingers on ‘his’ Potter again. Like before he was doing it right in front of his little brother’s face, rubbing his nose in it the entire time. 

“Piece of shit!” Snape roared as he opened his eyes, blinking away the stray tear of pain, which the blonde boy had managed to drag from him with his teeth. With his hand still cupped around his now limp cock Snape glanced down to the floor beside his bed. 

Draco was curled up and shaking, his hands clutched over his face protectively. Snape didn’t miss the trail of blood that leaked from the boy’s arse down over the backs of his thighs and calf muscles, nor did he miss the whimpering sound the boy made. As he looked down at the mess of the boy he’d just created inwardly he swore to himself. This was exactly why he didn’t want to be a mentor and it was exactly the reason why he’d never, ever taken a lover… 

With the pain in his own privates subsiding Severus grabbed for his dressing gown and pulled it around himself before grabbing two vials of potion from the cabinet in his bathroom and returning to Draco’s side. The blonde boy shied away from Snape’s touch attempting if possible to curl inward on himself further. 

“Draco, look at me.” Gently Snape took hold of Draco’s chin drawing the boy’s face up to his so that fearful blue eyes met his own cold black ones. “Do you understand now why you made the wrong choice?” Slowly Draco nodded and Severus sighed quietly as he drew the shaking boy into his arms. Sure it wasn’t ideal and it had been cruel to put the boy through it but in the end it would be the only way Snape could show Draco his point. “Good. Then it’s time we discussed what you want out of life, not what your father wants.” Draco sniffled, his tears wet against Snape’s chest. The elder of the two wizards sighed again before passing Draco both vials of potion. “Drink these and we’ll get you cleaned up. Then we’ll talk.” 

After some quiet reassurance and after the pain potion and sedative had set in, Severus sent Draco into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. While the boy was in the bathroom Severus wandered quietly out of his private rooms into his office where he knew there was an open bottle of brandy and a clean glass just waiting for him.

He had a headache. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt at stopping the throbbing Snape poured himself a glass of brandy before downing the entire thing in one go. Successively Snape poured himself three glasses of the amber liquid before wisely nursing his fourth as he turned around to look at his dimly lit office. 

It was then that he noticed the box on his table. Intrigued by the brightly wrapped package Severus moved over and glanced at the gift tag. 

‘To Sev,   
What was once yours is now mine  
Goodbye Brother.’

Frowning in confusion Severus tried to decipher the message but before he could, something else caught his attention. A potions diary, sat haphazardly on the edge of his desk its corners torn, scorched and dusty as if it had been thrown through walls. Glancing behind him Severus instantly saw the book shaped hole in his door where the diary had entered and he quickly picked up the potions diary and opened to the first page. 

‘The diary of Potter the insane. Should anyone ever be reading this, then it is highly likely I’m already dead.’ The words made Severus’s blood run cold. Hastily he began thumbing through the pages of the book, glancing at random sentences and paragraphs. The book was extensively written in and without the time to read it in its entirety Snape managed to read just enough to get the idea of what the boy was going on about. Snape’s heart raced in his chest as he read page after page of Harry’s suspicions about Julius trying to kill him. Everything from the potions accident at the start of term to the Quidditch match incident was all noted in clear consistent detail. In the next room Severus heard Draco coming out of the bathroom but ignored the boy who wandered into his office half naked as he read the last entry. 

Scrawled in obvious haste were 7 words.

‘It’s not me. It’s you. SS. Juli…’

Snape read the line over and over again noting that the ink seemed to still be fresh and had left an imprint on the opposite page where it hadn’t been blotted. 

“What are you doing?” Draco whispered nervously drawing Snape’s attention up from the scrawl of Potters diary. 

“Do you know anything about this?” His heart now in his throat Snape forced the diary into Draco’s bruised face. Draco took a moment to flick through the pages before glancing up cautiously at Snape. 

“Yeah but I didn’t know he’d written it all down. Where did you find it?” Draco whispered as he watched a strange expression pass over Snape’s face. 

“It doesn’t matter. Just tell me what it is about?” Draco handed Snape back the diary before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Personally I think he’s getting a little paranoid but he reckons someone’s out to kill him. Or specifically that our defense professor has got something to do with it. I mean I thought that too but it didn’t add up when we tried to explain why.” 

“And this, do you know what this means?” Snape pointed to the last untidy entry in the diary watching as Draco shrugged. 

“No, sorry. But aren’t those your initials and it looks like he was trying to write Julius there.” Draco pointed to the words on the page and Snape nodded as he reread the page. He re read it four more times, each time his mind running quietly through all the possibilities. 

“It’s not me, it’s you.” Snape read it out loud, as he began pacing the room trying to decipher the message. “Not me but you. Me being Harry, You being…”Snape paused and frowned as he read the passage again to himself. 

“You being you. Severus Snape. SS.” Draco supplied quietly as he watched his potion professor pace. 

“Me. Me. Me. This diary is all about Julius trying to kill Potter, but this message implies that it’s not Potter but Me…” Snape froze immediately his eyes falling on the package sitting on the table from his brother. “Draco RUN!” As if in a dream Severus grabbed hold of Draco’s arm and began running. Slamming through the doors of his office and the classroom beyond Severus was running like he’d never run before. 

All the while he was screaming at any student he came across telling them to run to the great hall, all of them obediently following there screaming professor’s instructions. Luckily most were at dinner in the great hall already, which in away was their saving grace. Behind him he could just hear the first explosion the sound so deafening Draco faltered in front of him. Grabbing the stumbling boy around the waist and another fourth year Slytherin who was trailing behind, Severus continued to run up the stairs and corridors, not daring to look back as he felt the first wave of heat scorch his back. The stone of the floor shook beneath his feet but Severus continued his heart like a brick in his chest. With the heat of the explosion licking at his feet Severus followed the last of the students into the great hall, falling flat on top of Draco and the other boy like a shield as the heat and rubble exploded around them, the doors to the great hall trembling with the force. Dimly Severus heard Albus’ commanding voice and the protection charm he erected around the majority of the student body encompassed in the great hall. The ground shook beneath him and Severus closed his eyes and whispered Albus’ name over and over again as he felt the crushing weight of rubble and debris fall on top of him and Draco, finally robbing him of consciousness.


	16. Taken By Freewill

CHAPTER 16 Taken by Freewill

Harry stared quietly out of the window watching as the rain streaked down the glass obscuring the view beyond. Beside him sat Julius tucked comfortably in his cloak his hand resting possessively on Harry’s knee. The portal had taken them to a field in the middle of nowhere. Strangely enough it was raining and the wind howling about them was what drew Harry back into his sense of normality after the stomach-churning ride of the portal. Julius had strode off across the soggy ground as soon as they’d arrived. He was heading towards a hedge leaving Harry to scamper behind him. Stepping over a cattle gate in the hedge they came onto a little road and Julius paused looking both ways up the barely visible road. They’d only been standing there a few moments when out of the driving rain rolled an ordinary muggle car. Julius smiled as the car rolled to a stop in front of them and he pulled open the back door. Harry had been ordered to get in quickly and the boy did so obediently. Once inside the car Julius exchanged conversation with the man in the front driving. It was in a language Harry didn’t understand but the tongue sounded ancient to his ears. Satisfied that the driver had got the message Julius had turned back to Harry and pulled a duffle bag from the front seat, thrusting it into Harry’s chest. The order had been simple and Harry had reluctantly begun to get changed, scrambling out of his school uniform and into the rich velvet blue robes he found in the bag Julius had given him. Harry was acutely aware that Julius had watched him change the man’s emerald gaze appreciatively staring at the young boy’s body as it was revealed to him. Twice Harry had felt icy cold fingertips running over his back and neck as he’d bent to pull on the soft leather boots he’d also found in the bag. The robes were expensive, made of lush thick material, which seemed to hold the heat even in the cold weather. 

Nothing else had been said for the rest of the journey and Harry had merely ignored the hand that had settled on his thigh and continued to stare out at the countryside they passed. Nothing he could see from the car window could possibly tell him where he was. He wasn’t even sure he was still in England. 

“Sir.” The driver spoke as the car slowed and turned onto a gravel path. Julius leaned forward and again spoke to the driver in the unfamiliar language while Harry stared out of the window up at the large manor house that had appeared from the rain like a mirage in the countryside. The car came to a stop beside the front stone steps leading up into the house and Harry obediently followed Julius out of the car and up the steps. The doors to the house opened immediately and Harry cautiously stepped inside and began instantly looking around. The house was beautiful, adorned in rich period furniture and paintings. Twin stone staircases lay in front of him, splitting in two to go separate ways at the second level. Torches warm with flame lit the place ablaze with light. Gold and silver fittings glittered from every surface and Harry was in complete aw. Beside him Julius took off his coat, the man’s smug smile focused on the boy beside him. Harry hadn’t even noticed the two other young men who’d been waiting beside the door before one of them approached him and helped him take off his coat. 

Harry stared at the two boys, noting with apprehension that they both bore silver collars too; though neither of theirs was adorned with gemstones like his own. Neither boy met his gaze as he stared at them. The first was taller than him, thinner too. He had short blond hair and his well-muscled upper body caught the light as he turned to hang his master’s coat up on the appropriate hook. The second boy was younger but no less stunning than the first. His high cheekbones and angular chin accentuated by the shoulder length brown hair that was tied up with white ribbon at the base of his neck. Both boys only wore white cheesecloth like trousers that hung from their hips, and soft black leather boots similar to the ones Harry had on. 

“Harry, this is Hamish. He is to be your guide for the next few months while you settle in to your new routine.” Harry bit his lip as he watched Julius reach out his hand and stroke it carefully over the taller boy’s cheek, watching as the boy leaned in to Julius hand pressing a chaste kiss to its palm. Julius chuckled at the gesture as Hamish finally looked up from the floor to meet Harry’s gaze. “You will do well to follow his example if you wish your stay here to be pleasant.” Harry swallowed awkwardly as Julius moved to the smaller boy beside Hamish, Julius running his hand over the boy’s cheek just as he had done the others. “This is Paris. He is a wizard like yourself so I imagine you will have certain things in common. Your room is next to his.” Harry watched as Paris glanced up from the floor the young boy smiling weakly at Harry before instantly lowering his head again when Julius stepped away from them. “Hamish will inform you of why you are here and the rules regarding your stay. I will see you at dinner.” With a smile Julius strode off down the long hallway his imposing figure disappearing into a side room, a door slamming closed in his wake. The two boys bowed low as Julius left only rising when the echo of door closing slid into silence. 

“Hi.” Paris stretched out his hand and offered it to Harry, who took it carefully and shook it. 

“Hi.” Harry replied nervously feeling still somewhat weakened by what ever the potion Julius was giving him was doing to his body. Harry glanced up at Hamish who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, looking down at Harry with somewhat disgust. “I don’t think I should be here, there will be people looking for me.” Harry whispered as he glanced behind him at the entrance he’d just walked through, silently processing the thought of how much effort it would take to run, fighting the small part of him that told him not to. Paris must have seen what Harry was thinking and instantly situated himself between Harry and the door. 

“Don’t bother. The nearest town is over 5miles away and in this weather you’ll not make it a mile before he finds you again. Besides the pull of the potion will kill you the moment you breach the proximity boundary to him.” Harry looked at Paris in distress watching as an expression of hopelessness swept over the young boys’ gray eyes. Paris reached out and placed a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come up stairs and have something to eat you’ll feel better, we can explain why you are here on the way up.” Paris guided Harry towards the stone staircase and the boy allowed himself to be led. Hamish led the way two steps in front of them the entire time. The elder boy had not spoken two words together since being introduced to Harry by Julius. 

“What is this place?” Harry whispered as he blindly followed his guides, all the while taking in the surroundings of the lavishly furnished house. 

“Julius Snape’s home and ours.” Paris whispered in return as they passed through a door and into a large spacious lounge on the third floor. Harry felt all of a sudden very self-conscious as he realized several other young men, all of whom were dressed like Hamish and Paris, occupied the room they’d just walked into. All eyes in the room focused on him, small whispers catching his hearing but he was unable to decipher what was said. Quickly they passed through the lounge and into another corridor and Harry noted that they seemed to be passing bedrooms of some sort. 

“Where…” Hamish pushed open a large oak door at the end of the corridor and Harry was stunned as he was led through into another lounge, which was far more opulent than the last and more comfortably arranged. 

“We’re not sure. In Scotland somewhere we assume but no one but Julius himself knows that.” Paris gestured for Harry to sit down in an armchair beside the warm fire. There was a small tray of cheese, biscuits and fruit waiting on the table between the two chairs in front of the fire. “This will be where you spend most of your time. It is the upper lounge and is closest to Julius’ chambers, through that door there.” Paris pointed to a door on the far side of the room beside a large bookcase. Harry nodded as he reached for a piece of cheese his stomach grumbling in hunger pains. “Only wizards and Julius’ favorites are permitted in here. You are lucky that he seems to have favored you already.” Paris reached forward and touched his fingertips to Harry’s collar where the diamond’s caught the firelight.

“Why am I here?” Harry whispered as he shifted the collar on his neck a little, its edges already beginning to chafe him. 

“You are in the service of a bounty hunter Harry. You have been taken as payment for the services rendered by Julius to who ever employed him. You’re a trophy of his successful hunt” Harry shivered as he thought about what might have happened at Hogwarts after he’d left, if he was to be the successful trophy. 

“But I don’t know anything about a hunt or why he’s taken me. He was my professor at Hogwarts, he’s been slipping potion into my meals. I shouldn’t be here. I’m Harry Potter, the boy who lived.” Harry looked at Paris pleadingly for an answer and watched sadly as Paris shook his head in sympathy. 

“Yes, I know who you are Harry and that is probably why you were chosen. Such a high profile wizard in his possession, you will improve his status. As for the hunt, you do not necessarily have anything to do with the actual murder he may have just decided you’d make a fine partner for himself. Most of the muggle boys are here because their families had no other way of paying for Julius services, so they gave their sons to him. Most wizards are here as exchanges with other bounty hunters or as gifts given to him by admiring employers. It is obvious he saw something in you that may benefit him in someway, hence why you are here.” Harry sighed now truly beginning to piece everything together that had happened. 

“What do I have to do?” Harry whispered almost dreading hearing it from Paris’ lips. 

“Likely, not very much.” Paris smiled comfortingly as he continued. “The muggles are employed to do tasks every day, such as cleaning, gardening, cataloging in the library but we are left to amuse ourselves. We are required at meals and if requested we share his bed at night, servicing his pleasure. On the odd occasion that he hosts a party we are required to keep the company of his guests but that is rare. He will call for us on a daily basis and likes to see us as often as he can around the house while he is here but apart from that we can do as we like within the bounds of his rules.” On the outset Harry did seemed surprised by how little would be required of him but three words in Paris explanation made his blood run cold. 

“Servicing his pleasure?” Harry whispered nervously watching as Paris nodded quietly. 

“Yes. Julius enjoys taking his fill from us and for that we are grateful that he bestows his company on us. Those who have not been favored with a place in his bed suffer cruelly from the effects of the ‘constantine’ potion, while we are spared the pain.” Harry wondered what madness had engulfed the boy in front of him that he would welcome Julius Snape’s touch but as he thought about it, hadn’t he himself been craving the man’s touch. “By now you’ve no doubt discovered the effects of the potion.” 

“Yes.” Harry whispered remembering how humiliating it had been not to be in control of his own body. 

“Indeed, the potion is designed to keep you loyal to him. Without it you would be like a common slave. The potion ensures your willingness to do anything for him, preventing you from becoming difficult, as Julius describes it. It makes you crave him like a drug and those he does not bestow his touch upon can often go mad without it. By taking you to his bed he is showing he cares for you more than the others he doesn’t choose.” Harry nodded wondering who created such a horrid potion and for what it’s original purpose was. 

“What about the rules?” Harry glanced behind him. Hamish was sitting on a window seat staring out at the rain running down the glass outside. Paris chuckled and Harry turned back to him in confusion. 

“Don’t expect him to tell you. Hamish has been in Julius’ service since he was 12 and hasn’t spoken a word since he arrived. He is the oldest one here and the only muggle that Julius allows in his bed.” Harry looked sympathetically back at the tall young man sitting in the window seat. 

“He’s never said anything at all?” Harry whispered in curiosity. 

“No. All though there is a rumor that he calls Julius’ name when he cums but of course no one knows for sure.” Paris smiled cheekily at Harry who was still staring at the silent boy behind him. “Anyway there are heaps of rules most you’ll learn as we go along but the main ones are simple but important.” Paris lifted his hand showing Harry the five fingers he wiggled in demonstration. “Number 1, never speak in Julius’ presence unless you’re spoken to first.” Paris lowered the first of his fingers before continuing when Harry nodded in understanding. “Number 2, you eat at meals only after Julius has begun. Number 3, never say no and do everything Julius asks of you. Number 4, no magic outside this room, your bedroom and Julius private chambers and Number 5.Never, ever discuss what happens inside Julius chambers with anyone else.” Harry nodded understandingly, instantly imprinting to memory the five important points, especially the last. Not that he was going to let his guard down anyway but like he’d discuss anything like that with strangers. 

Just as Paris came to the end of his explanation there was a ringing of a bell, hanging above the entrance into Julius chambers that Paris had indicated to before. Harry looked from the bell to Paris quickly, wondering what was happening. 

“Don’t look so worried its just dinner. Come on.” Paris offered his hand to Harry who obediently took it comforted by it’s warmth as he was led out of the lounge and back down the stone staircases heading for the lower floor.


	17. May Merlin Have Mercy

CHAPTER 17 May Merlin Have Mercy

Severus sat awkwardly on the couch at Grimmauld Place trying not to flinch as the medi witch hastily bandaged his arm the blood having already seeped into the torn sleeve of his robes. Draco sat next to him the boy’s blonde head tucked against his lap, as the boy slept off the calming draught Poppy had given him. All around him Severus listened to the heated conversations but none of it penetrated his mind as he glared angrily at the vacant space in front of him. Distantly he heard the front door open and shut and the hush that fell over the crowd as the man of the hour stepped into the lounge room. 

“Albus is there any sign of him?” Lupin appeared from behind where Snape was sitting, the werewolf anxiously wringing his hands in his oversized cardigan. Snape didn’t even need to look up to see the old wizards reply. Lupin’s face fell a mile the hopeful smile fading into darkness as he spun around and slammed his fists into the fireplace. “Fuck, where is he!” Lupin cried angrily as he began stalking the room his eyes practically livid. It was obvious that so close to the full moon Lupin was having difficulty controlling the wolf within. Snape however continued to stare at the vacant space. 

“I’m sorry Remus the Auror’s have sifted through what remains of the school and there is no sign of either him or Julius. I can only come to the conclusion that they were not in the castle at the time of the explosion.” Dumbledore sounded weary and tired but Snape didn’t bother acknowledging the man as he felt the wizards gaze fall on him. “Severus I apologies to you. Considering the circumstances I should have heeded your warning at the beginning of term regarding your brother.” Slowly Severus drew his head up, his black eyes flashing dangerously at the elder wizard. 

“Indeed I warned you my brother was not fit for service at the school but you ignored it and now Potter is lost with not a single trace to help recover him.” Snape spat nastily up at the elder wizard who reluctantly lowered his head to his chest and closed his eyes behind his half-moon glasses which sat crooked on his nose. 

“Severus is there anything you can tell us to help find Julius. Do you even know why he was trying to kill you?” Severus glanced across at Mr. Weasley who had obviously just finished reading Harry’s stolen potions diary that Severus had managed to save from the explosion at school. 

“Like I told you before, my brother has any amount of reasons to kill me but my guess is that he is being paid to do so by someone else. My brother is a Bounty Hunter and while I’m sure he would take great delight in seeing me dying in a pool of my own blood wouldn’t do so unless there was a monetary reward involved. We are family after all.” Snape sneered sarcastically up at the red haired man who nodded quietly. For his part, Snape felt foolish that he hadn’t realized that all the so-called ‘accident’s’ around Potter all year had been directed at him and his ultimate demise. Admittedly Snape was no stranger to having death threats but this was different, with no one not even himself noticing the danger. Harry had noticed it though and while he’d wrongfully assumed it was himself that was the target he’d still picked up on the subtle attempts on Snape’s life. “As for any information I might have it would likely all be in vain. My brother has been a trained killer for far longer than I have been in the service of the dark lord. His knowledge of concealment charms and tracking spells surpasses even the most notable Auror’s. It is going to be extremely difficult if not impossible to track Potter’s whereabouts if he has indeed fallen into the hands of my brother.” Snape glared at Dumbledore again, hating him for not listening to his warning at the beginning to term. 

“Do you think he’s taken Harry to give to Voldemort?” Lupin inquired quickly putting voice to what everyone else was thinking. 

“No.” Snape shook his head. If there was a plot like this he’d have known about it, although considering the attempt on his life he was not quite so sure anymore. “No, this is someone else entirely. Was it Voldemort who had planned this I would likely be no longer with us, my deceit the obvious motive for the attempts on my life. However I am still bearing his mark and I still breathe. No, I believe this plot is something entirely different.” Severus sighed and closed his eyes as Poppy secured the bandage around his arm and charmed the ripped sleeve of his robe to begin sewing itself together. 

“Then what is to be done?” Lupin growled practically bouncing off the walls with built up frustration. 

“There is nothing else to be done. We must search for Harry the old fashioned way.” Dumbledore sighed heavily and gestured to the coffee table. Almost immediately the table cleared itself and a roll of parchment unfurled. It was a map of England. “The students have been sent home for the duration while Hogwarts is rebuilt, so we are free to begin searching. Everyone pick an area and let’s begin.” Slowly Severus watched as the order members slowly picked their regions of the country to search in. With simultaneous cracks around the room, the order began disappearing until finally it was only Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Severus and Draco left in the living room. 

“I’ll hold the fought here Albus.” Mrs. Weasley smiled at the elder wizard who nodded in agreement. The order would be reporting in at all hours of the night and day and Mrs. Weasley’s cooking would be in great demand. 

“You can look after Draco for me then.” Severus rose from couch, gently lying his charge down onto the soft cushions. The blonde instantly curled up around the warm pillow Severus had been using to support his injured back. Draco had suffered very few injuries, with his potions master having taken the full weight of the explosion. The boy however had been practically hysterical as Auror’s had descended on Hogwarts like bees to honey. The school was still standing but only just. With the main explosion having come from the dungeons the archaic stone foundations had been shaken bear. It would take some rebuilding but the ministry had already assigned a task force of ‘Construction Gremlins from Cardiff’ to begin picking up the pieces of the castle. With the school unusable the students had been sent home on the express, leaving the misplaced professors and most of the order at Grimmauld Place. 

“Severus where do you think you are going? You’re injured and as we have recently discovered there is a price on your head.” Albus glared at the potions professor but Snape merely ignored him, as he pulled on his cloak masking the wince of pain as a sneer of disgust. He was stiff from the accident still and sore but he just couldn’t sit around doing nothing while his arsehole of a brother ruined everything yet again. 

“With all due respect sir, Harry Potter is my last hope of salvaging what’s left of my dignity after I sold my soul to Tom Riddle and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let my fuck wit of a brother screw with my life yet again. I spent six long years protecting this boy and it’s going to be over my dead body if my brother thinks he can steal another Potter from me! NOW MOVE!” Instinctively the headmaster stood aside as Severus strode past him determinedly. Molly and Albus were stunned by the man’s conviction and the anger which flashed in his dark obsidian gaze. Like a whirlwind Severus tucked himself in his cloak and with another flash of angry eyes at Albus disappeared with an abrupt and thunderous crack. 

“Did he just say, ‘steal another Potter from me?’” Molly inquired when the shuddering in the house had ceased after Snape’s departure. 

“Yes. I’m afraid he did.” Albus whispered as he glanced down at where Draco was lying spread out on the couch, a small drop of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth while he slept fitfully. “May Merlin have mercy on Julius Snape if his brother finds him because I’m positive Severus won’t.” 

“Will he kill him?” Molly whispered carefully as she sat herself down beside Draco, gently running her fingers across the boy’s bruised cheek. 

“Undoubtedly. Severus Snape’s control balances on the thinnest of ledges, push him too far and we may all live to regret it.” With a sad smile down at Molly Albus wandered quietly into the library, locking the door behind him as he waited for news of Harry Potter.


	18. Touched

CHAPTER 18 Touched

Harry sat quietly on the ottoman in front of the fire, staring into its hypnotic flame as Julius casually ran his fingertips back and forth across the boy’s exposed back. The touch made Harry heave but he couldn’t bring himself to draw away from it. Closing his eyes Harry listened to Julius stretch out on his armchair, the man yawning loudly before downing what was left of his brandy, which had gone warm over the course of the evening. 

“You’re beautiful you know Potter.” Harry stiffened as he felt Julius lean forward, his breath just ghosting over Harry’s shoulder as the man pulled down the cream blanket Harry had been uselessly trying to cover himself with. Julius’ fingers dipped lower and circled Harry’s waist pulling the boy back against the man’s naked chest as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck just above the cold silver collar. “Beautiful, smart, powerful. I can now see what Voldemort see’s in you.” Harry shivered at the mention of the dark lord’s name. Julius misinterpreted the shiver as pleasure and slowly drew the boys’ chin around so that he could press his lips to Harry’s in a deep kiss. 

Harry closed his eyes tightly cursing his body that even now was betraying him as Julius drew the cream blanket the rest of the way down, leaving Harry sitting naked on the ottoman. “I knew you’d be a challenge, as soon as I saw you. Those precious eyes, that skin like marble and that rich glorious laugh. I’d have been a fool not to have you for myself.” Harry’s upper lip trembled precariously as he felt the man behind him stand up, the obvious indicator of the man’s desire now level with Harry’s mouth. “I had every intention of just doing my job when I started at Hogwarts. Get in, kill my brother and get out but you were addictive.” Harry swallowed nervously as he felt Julius’ fingers draw up through his messy hair to grip firmly onto the back of his head. 

Knowing what was expected Harry opened his mouth and practically gagged as the thick, dripping cock of his captor slid effortlessly between his lips. Julius let out a ragged sigh of relief above him, as he settled himself on Harry’s tongue. “I might have killed you in those first few attempts, unintentionally you have to understand. The potions accident, the dueling club. But you, the great Harry Potter, a skilled occlument just like my brother.” Julius thrust hard into Harry’s stretched mouth, his fingers gripping the back of the boy’s skull tightly as he set the pace. “I should have been more guarded with my thoughts. I should not have pictured my brothers grisly demise in such graphic detail, where anyone might have been able to see had they chosen to look. I protected my thoughts from my brother’s inquisitiveness but I failed to protect against the students wandering skills.” Julius continued to thrust rhythmically into Harry’s mouth, tears already beginning to slip from the corner of the boy’s eyes as the salty pre cum burnt the back of his throat. “It was only after the dueling club that I realized what had happened. That curse hadn’t even left my lips, yet you were there, on top of me. That toned, supple, body slammed into mine. I was hooked.” Julius grunted as he thrust quicker into Harry’s mouth the man’s cock filling impossibly wider as his orgasm built. “And what a perfect way the potion was to stop you unconsciously reading my mind and foiling my plans while at the same time drawing you to me.” Julius thrust two more times before drawing completely out of Harry’s mouth still hard. 

Harry panted heavily and coughed as his stretched mouth was finally returned to him. Glancing up from beneath his eyelashes Harry watched as Julius circled him before moving over to the large bed in the center of the room. “Come here Potter.” Shakily Harry stood up from the ottoman and moved stiffly over to stand in front of Julius, who had now reclined casually on the large bed, one hand propping his head up while the other languidly stroked his hard cock. Harry stared at the man horrified by what he knew was going to come but unable to fight against it. He craved the touch, the whisper of the man’s words on his neck and the vile fingers which had been stuffed up his raw arse for the entire evening meal while Harry had sat on his captor’s knee and fed him. “You put up a fight though didn’t you Potter. You fought the potion all the way but it was enough to preoccupy your time with something other than reading my thoughts and predicting my next move to kill my brother.” Taking his hand off his cock Julius reached out and grabbed Harry’s wrist pulling the boy onto the bed with him. Harry obediently followed. Harry had read enough of Seamus Finnegan’s queer porn to know what males did together. Harry had even let Fred Weasley suck his cock during his fifth year summer break but he’d never, ever considered fucking another man. He wasn’t even queer, or so he thought. Judging by the way his body was automatically reacting to having Julius’ hand wrapped around his prick though, made him quite unsure of himself. He tried desperately to tell himself it was just the potion making him do these things, but inwardly he wondered if it wasn’t the potion at all. 

“Quite a handful aren’t you Potter.” For emphasis Julius squeezed Harry’s cock lying semi erect in his palm. Harry gasped a little and Julius took the opportunity to pash the boy’s mouth yet again. Panting for want of air, Harry drew back from Julius’ kiss as the man scooted up to the top of the bed, propping himself up against the padded headboard. “Come sit on my lap.” Harry shivered as he crawled forward towards Julius the man’s emerald gaze flashing dangerously like a predatory animal. Harry’s tight virgin hole was still twitching from Julius’ fingers, which had been wedged up there for the entire dinner. The man had used very little lubricant and judging from the way Julius held his prick waiting for Harry to sit down on it, the man was not intending to use anymore now either. The fingers had hurt at first, had burnt and irritated him but he’d grown used to it after the hour and half of dinner. He had almost sighed in loss as Julius had finally pulled his fingers free at the end of dinner before ordering him upstairs. Nervously Harry approached Julius, straddling the man’s lap and shaking a little as he felt the slick wet tip of the man’s engorged member slap obscenely against his puckered entrance. “Come along Potter, relax your thighs and slide onto it. I’m waiting and my patience is running thin.” For emphasis Julius nudged his cock against Harry’s entrance again and the boy hissed as the pre come stung the already stretched opening. Biting his lip and closing his eyes Harry lifted himself up a little more before taking a deep breath and sitting down fully on the man’s hard prick. 

The pain was instant and Harry gasped audibly as the impossibly large cock slide dryly into his arse, stretching and most likely tearing. With tears now streaking down his cheeks Harry collapsed against Julius’ shoulder still biting his lip so that he wouldn’t cry out. Julius had warned him firmly when they’d first entered the bedroom that he wasn’t to utter a word. Harry felt Julius’ chest heave the man obviously overtaken by the sensation of plunging into the sinfully tight heat of his lover. “Fuck me, you’re tighter than your father was.” Julius hissed against Harry’s neck as he bit into the boy’s shoulder as he regained his control. There was silence for a moment and Harry merely stared blankly at the headboard over Julius’ shoulder as he tried to block out the searing pain, while at the same time control the sudden urge he now had to impale himself deeper on the man. “Ride me.” The command was low, almost velvet rich in timbre as Julius licked a path up from his bite mark on Harry’s shoulder to suck erotically on the boy’s ear lobe. Harry was powerless to stop himself his mind screaming to not do it, even as his body began to rock rhythmically on Julius’ member. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he impaled himself back and forth on Julius cock for, his mind stubbornly shutting down as his traitorous body followed every command his captor made. It was completely exhausting trying to fight it and Harry gave up as he felt the hot searing wave of warmth that erupted inside of him, as finally Julius came. The man barely flinched at his orgasm; the only indication it was coming was the slight tightening of the man’s thighs beneath Harry’s arse cheeks. Glancing down at himself Harry was disgusted to see that he too had cum, his own sticky essence having splashed out onto Julius’ stomach. Surprisingly Harry hadn’t even felt his orgasm, instead he was numb. Quick to recover Julius pushed Harry off him, the boy obediently curling up onto the corner of the bed like an injured puppy as Julius stood up and drew his black silk robe around him. Stalking over to the side of his bed Julius poured himself another glass of brandy from the decanter on the fire surround before pulling a long gold cord that dangled from the ceiling. 

Harry could feel the unmistakable fluid beginning to slip down the backs of his thighs and the burn he’d felt at the first penetration was back full force. With tears still glistening in his eyes Harry watched in humiliation as the door to the bedroom was opened and Hamish stepped inside, dressed in his usual white pants and soft black boots. Harry watched as Hamish’s gaze flickered over to him lying curled up on the bed before the boy instantly looked back at Julius who was now reclining against the dresser, the balloon of brandy swilling carefully in his hand. 

“Pierce him.” Harry didn’t know what Julius meant by his words but watched as Hamish nodded obediently and moved over to the draw beside the bed. Harry watched in fear as Hamish drew out a long silver needle, a piece of cotton, along with a blue vile of potion. Harry shuddered painfully as Hamish grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him over to the fire. Standing naked, his own blood and Julius’ cum now running down the backs of his legs from his torn arsehole, Harry watched as Hamish knelt on the rug at his feet. Easily the boy slipped the end of the needle into the fire, resting it there to heat up while he took the cotton square and soaked a corner of it in the blue potion from the vile. Harry almost instinctively knew what was going to happen as Hamish took a firm grip on his cock and slipped his thumb beneath Harry’s foreskin. Harry was powerless to do anything as he stared horrified up at Julius who was still leaning against the chest of draws on the other side of the room sipping his brandy. With care Hamish applied the blue soaked cotton to the end of Harry’s cock. A numbness surrounded the head as the potion worked and Harry didn’t even flinch as he watched the other boy pick up the now hot needle and position it in the middle of little flap of skin. Harry held his breath as he watched the silver needle penetrate the skin, Hamish’s firm grip not letting go until the needle was the entire way through, its ends sticking out either side of the flap. Harry’s eyes watered a little. He knew it had to hurt, it really did have to hurt but he couldn’t feel a thing. 

A shadow fell over Hamish and Harry looked up to see Julius standing beside him, a small silver ring nestled between his thumb and forefinger. Hanging from the ring was the tiniest diamond droplet. Silently Julius handed Hamish the ring and the boy nodded obediently. With another rub of the potion soaked cloth over the end of Harry’s cock, Hamish slid the needle free before pushing the end of the silver ring through the hole it had left behind, securely clasping it together with a click. Finally Hamish let go of Harry’s cock, letting it flop back into rest. Julius stared at the glittering ring for a moment a sick smile turning up the corners of his lips. 

“Beautiful. Now get out, the both of you.” With a sharp snap Julius strode over to his desk in front of the only window in the room and sat down. Harry felt weak all of a sudden as he watched the man draw out a spare piece of parchment and a quill, paying neither of the boy’s any attention what so ever. Harry felt a tug on his arm and obediently followed Hamish who replaced the equipment into the draw beside the bed before leading Harry out of the chamber. 

Harry was led blindly, naked, sore and tired along the darkened hallway of the manor. Hamish came to a closed door and with a soft knock opened it. It was a bathroom, clean and fresh. Inside Harry saw Paris sitting on the edge of a bath filled with steaming water. The instant Harry stepped inside Paris stood up and walked determinedly over to the boy. 

“Well done, the first is always the worst. Now come on, we’ll sort you out before you go to bed.” Harry nodded dimly still feeling extremely weak and numb over what he’d just done. Hamish and Paris helped him into the bath and as they washed him, and took care of his hurts Harry finally allowed his sobs to reach the surface as he cried openly in pain and anguish.


	19. Ruthless

CHAPTER 19 Ruthless

Snape stood imposingly in the doorway of the seedy little bar. The stench of festering wounds, stale alcohol, cigarettes and unwashed muggles made him heave with disgust. With his most piercing gaze he stared around at the occupants, watching carefully as each of them sized him up before thinking better of it as they caught sight of the thin wooden shaft just pocking out from the pocket in the side of his cloak. When he was sure his presence had been noted Snape strode confidently over to the bar where a witch was crudely wiping glasses with the edge of her dirty apron. The lack of hygiene warned Snape off ordering a glass of fire whisky, which at this point he could have used. After serving another patron at the other end of the bar the witch sauntered down to where Snape was stood at the bar, purposefully avoiding putting his hands on the bar that looked just as filthy as the floor. 

“What can I do you for?” She drawled as she snorted a little and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her blouse. Snape forced down the urge to sneer as the woman put her hand on her hip and puffed her chest out exposing the ample bosom and the lack of undergarments. Snape pointedly ignored the display and instead kept his dark gaze on the woman’s face. 

“There was a man in here several months ago. He attacked a police officer. I want to know what he did while he was here.” Snape watched as the woman smiled at him, her nasty crooked teeth just showing beneath her lips. 

“I ain’t seen or heard nothin’ around this place.” The witch turned to go serve another patron but Snape quickly reached into his pocket and drew out the small coin pouch, dropping it audibly onto the filthy bar. The witch paused mid stride and Snape allowed himself a small smile as he watched the beady eyes of the woman focus on the bulging pouch. To Snape the money was but spare change but to a woman, most likely deriving her sole income from bar keeping and the odd patron the pouch was priceless. Turning back around the woman walked back over to Snape, her grubby hand reaching out to take the money pouch. Snape was quicker though and slammed his hand down hard over hers before she could touch the pouch. 

“Tell me.” Snape growled low watching as the woman cautiously flicked her glance around the bar before lowering her voice. 

“I’ve seen ‘im in ‘ere before. Does ‘is business ‘ere I think, meets dark strangers.” The woman paused as she freed one of her hands from Snape’s grasp to point at a cubical in the far corner of the bar. “Sit’s there and waits for ‘em, smoking. He met a stranger the night ‘e snuffed the copper. Don’t know what they were talking ‘bout, none of my business so long as they pay before they leave. I saw them exchange one of these between ‘em, before the pigs turned up.” The woman slid her finger under Snape’s palm and stroked the leather of the money pouch, almost dying to get her hands on the gold coins within. 

“If he comes in here often there must be talk about him? Anything else?” Snape whispered clamping his hand down harder on the money pouch as the woman attempted to slide the pouch from beneath his hand. 

“Not really, that lot tends to keep outa’ his way. We keeps to ourselves in this place less we end up sleeping with the fishes.” The woman looked knowingly at Snape who nodded politely in understanding but still waiting for the information he knew the witch was holding back from him. Of all his years as a professor he knew when someone as trying to keep something him. “Talk is that he’s a hunter. A couple of times we’ve seen ‘im in here with boys. Pretty boys, with collars of silver if you understand me.” Again Snape knew she was holding back and tightened his grip on the pouch, making as if to leave and take the money with him. “He’s got an account at the Anarchy Appocathary in the high street. I’ve seen ‘im with those lavender wrapped packages that the keeper gives away.” Bingo. Snape smiled triumphantly and removed his hand from the money pouch, watching as the woman scurried it quickly away into the valley of her breasts for safekeeping. 

“Thank you.” Snape whispered as he moved swiftly away from the bar. It was still raining outside and Snape pulled up the hood of his cloak as he stepped out onto the deserted street. After a week of searching he was finally getting closer to the person he sought. Noticing the sign for the Apocathary across the street Snape strode hastily over to it. The sign in the shop window read ‘closed’ but Snape paid it no heed as he flicked his wand at the lock on the door before stepping confidently inside. The bell on the door clanked heavily and Snape listened as he heard a voice calling out from the back. 

“We’re closed! Go away!” Snape smiled and rounded the counter, carefully pushing his way through the beaded curtain covering the door into the back of the shop. The instant Snape saw the lab he knew he’d hit a gold mine and hardly flinched as he aimed his wand squarely at the old man who was hunched over a bubbling cauldron. “I said…” The old man turned around but as his eyes fell on Snape’s wand the man fell still and silent. 

“What do you want?” The old man snapped as Snape glanced around the room, noting with slight amusement the array of black market potions lining the shelves around the room. The sight was not uncommon. Many appocatharies doubled as illegal potions labs. With an unending supply of ingredients and with the cover of a legitimate business the labs thrived among the darker communities. 

“I want some information.” Snape muttered as he glanced into the bubbling cauldron the old man had turned back to in order to continue stirring. The potion had to be acid in base and most likely a poison judging from its colour and extremely fragrant odor. 

“I talk to no one.” The old man snapped sharply as he added a few pinches of herb. Snape knew the herbs were used to camouflage the taste of the poison and smiled at how wasted this man’s talents were making illegal potions for dark wizards. 

“You have a regular customer here. Carries a wand of red cedar and goes by the name of Julius.” Snape continued ignoring the old man’s protests. 

“I said I don’t talk to…………..” Snape was quick instantly grabbing hold of the man’s head and pushing it into the cauldron so that the old man’s face was just inches away from the bubbling, boiling liquid. The old man was clearly scared and tried to trash about to break free but Snape was stronger and having tilted the man’s face slightly drew up the sleeve of his robe revealing the dark mark branded into his forearm for the old man to see. 

“Now I’ll ask again, you have a regular customer here who carries a wand of red cedar and goes by the name of Julius.” The old man’s eyes were now clearly staring at the dark mark, completely ignoring the fact his face was just inches away from the poison. 

“Yes, yes I remember now…” The old man stuttered quickly as Snape loosened his hold on the man’s head. “He is my biggest customer. I make a monthly supply of ‘constantine’ potion in return for rarer ingredients.” At the mention of the potion Snape’s mind began to work overtime. The constantine potion was rare and difficult to make. It was an ancient potion designed by purebloods to ensure the loyalty of their servants. However it was adapted later by dark wizards to ensnare and humiliate their enemies and to secure marriages between wizarding families. To require the potion each month would suggest that Julius had a small army of servants loyal to him, with only a few drops necessary each day for the potion to work and have devastating affects. With this new knowledge Severus’ concern for Harry doubled and he tightened his hold on the man’s head, again pushing it closer to the bubbling mixture in the cauldron. 

“Where is he? An address, a trace, the packaging he sends your rare ingredients in. Tell me!” Angry now Severus pushed the man’s face closer so that as the bubbles of the mixture burst they sprayed the man’s face with potion. The man began screaming and thrashing about as the mixture burnt his skin but Snape ignored it. Years of being in Voldemort’s service had taught him self-control and he was unmoved by any expressions of pain from those he tortured. While their screams would be forever imprinted in his mind their pain was nothing to him. “No, nothing but tomorrow he will come….tomorrow.” Snape watched the man desperately point to a wooden box on the bench, several vials of the blue constantine potion neatly packed within. Snape smiled at the box the man now screaming as the potion ate away at his face. Snape sneered at the struggling figure and then at the dirty, filthy lab around him. The man currently under his thumb was a waste of space and was giving professional potion masters a bad name. This man was also making a potion that was likely being used against Potter. 

His Potter. 

Harry. 

With an angry snarl Snape plunged the man’s head entirely into the potion watching devoid of emotion as the man continued struggling in useless silence for a few moments before finally he fell limp, the life slipping from his body. With the man dead Snape stepped away, leaving the man’s body hanging from the side of the cauldron. With a casual wipe of his hands on his cloak Snape grabbed the wooden box of Constantine potion and swept out into the front of the shop to wait. 

“Let him come to me.” Snape whispered beneath his breath as he flicked his wand at himself changing him into the image of the dead man before propping himself up on the seat behind the counter to await his brothers imminent arrival. It had taken him a week to trace his brother to the pub in Wales and now he was so close he could just smell his brother’s defeat.


	20. Spring Water

CHAPTER 20 Spring Water

Fluffing his pillow a little Harry settled back on the blanket beside the hot spring. Despite it being freezing weather, here by the bubbling pool in the greenhouse it was warm and the soft aromatic smell of the water vapor helped him relax. 

A week he’d been in this place, yet it seemed like a lifetime. Not a day had gone by when at some stage he had kept the company of Julius. If he wasn’t being the obedient submissive partner of his captor he was quietly keeping company with Hamish and Paris who were dutifully looking after him. Today was Sunday and just like yesterday Hamish and Paris had brought him down to the hot spring with the other wizards. The water looked warm and inviting, yet after last night Harry didn’t want to risk any further pain to himself or more mortifying exposing the series of whip marks Julius had left on his back. 

Without really having been asked Paris had brought a pillow with him for Harry to sit on, having seen first hand the state Harry had returned to the common lounge in the previous evening. Nothing was ever said about what happened though, the words spoken through sympathetic gesture rather than verbally between one another. Rule Number 5; never discuss what goes on behind the closed doors of Julius’ bedroom. 

Harry had quite given up fighting the potion running through his blood. It was far easier to succumb to the pull of his master than fight it and make himself weak. Paris had been right. To have Julius’ touch bestowed upon him was a gift he should thank Merlin he was granted. Harry did not wish to think about how awful it would be to go without the man’s touch for more than a day, despite how cruel those hands were. Only yesterday morning one of the muggles from the kitchens had ended his own life, the strain of the potion on his body and Julius’ cruel selectiveness sending the young man beyond pain. Paris had ushered Harry away from the fuss, pointing out to him as he did often that Julius was paying him a compliment by not letting him suffer. His hope after last night’s brutality was beginning to dwindle too. Seeing the young men around him resigned to their fate as sex slaves made him want to vomit. Harry had pictured many times in his dreams what his future would be like, most of the images involving his heroic end at Voldemort’s bidding but never in a million years would he have pictured this. Harry wasn’t even sure anyone was looking for him either, which made his situation all that more desperate. 

“You shouldn’t scowl so Harry, you’ll get wrinkles.” Harry shook himself from his distant thoughts as he watched a naked Paris rise gracefully up out of the spring and walk casually over to where Harry sat on his soft cushion. 

“Wrinkles are the least of my worries.” Harry whispered softly as Paris leaned over him to grab his towel, dripping warm water droplets onto Harry’s clean clothes. Unlike the other wizards and muggles in Julius’ house Harry was permitted to wear clothing. Julius had given him a large wardrobe of suitable outfits insisting the boy wear a different one each day. Harry had seen the almost jealous looks on the other boy’s faces, their own simple cheesecloth pants far inferior to the velvet cloaks, and silk robes Harry was wearing. “Is it warm?” Harry gestured to the pool watching almost in longing as the wizards played a sedate game of tag in the water. 

“Yes, are you sure you don’t…” Paris nodded his head towards the waters but Harry shook his head in silence. Harry watched as Paris dried himself thoroughly the boy’s slender frame perfectly sculptured. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on him, the tanned toned chest rippling as the boy bent over to pull on his cheesecloth trousers. Harry had been almost relieved yesterday when he’d seen the boys all stripping off naked that he was not alone in having his private’s adorned with jewelry. While his was the only ring with a diamond the other boys sported various kinds of studs, rings and most scarily chains that connected various bits and pieces. In the grand scheme of things Harry had gotten off quite lightly in that area. What had come as a shock though was how inadequate Harry felt standing beside them. Harry had never really bothered much about his physical appearance and hadn’t ever bothered to look at his friends in the shower and compare himself to them. But in this situation he couldn’t help himself as he continued to search for the reason behind why he was here. There wasn’t a cock among the small select group of wizards that wasn’t at least 8 inches, making Harry’s sorry 6 look positively shameful. Not that it mattered, Julius it seemed didn’t care how big it was as long as its owner was doing what he was told. “Oh before I forget rumor in the common room is that Julius is having guests tonight for dinner. It might just be hearsay but the kitchen hands have been up all night polishing silver so the possibility of it being true is high.” Paris flopped down onto the blanket beside Harry flicking a stray strand of his hair back behind his ear from where it had fallen free of its clasp. 

“What does that mean?” Harry whispered wondering what unpleasant task awaited him this evening. It was awful having to sit beside Julius every meal and be fed like a child but it would be completely humiliating to be forced to do that in front of strangers. 

“Not a lot, you’ll probably be spared an evening of Julius company his time most likely taken up with his guests but be prepared to stay with him all evening but not as his center of attention.” Harry smiled almost in relief at Paris’ explanation having wished all week for an evening he could spend tucked in his own bed without worry of being molested. 

“I haven’t seen him today.” Harry whispered having learned to keep his voice shallow and soft. He had a feeling if he appeared more forceful than he was that he’d become a target for attention from the other wizards, who as it was weren’t all that friendly with him. 

“No, gone into town no doubt probably for business, he’ll be back by lunch time if you’re worried.” Harry’s head shot up instantly and he shook his head vigorously. 

“No, just curious.” Harry muttered as he felt Paris reach out and touch the raw patch on Harry’s neck where the clasp of the collar was chafing him. Harry flinched at the touch but Paris didn’t move instead running his finger gently over the irritated skin. 

“We’ll have to cover and powder that to stop infection setting in.” Harry nodded as Paris drew his hand away and lay back on the blanket to stare up at the sky beyond the greenhouse roof. Harry stared at the content face of the boy lying beside him, watching as the boy’s brown eyes flickered in thought. Over the course of the week Harry had got to know Paris very well. The boy had grown up in Ireland in a rich wizarding family. He was older than Harry by two years and had had three brothers before he was taken. He’d been a gift to his uncle, a bounty hunter. His uncle had tired off him quickly though and had exchanged him into Julius care for a small red haired boy with freckles. Paris had said compared to his uncle, Julius was a saint. Harry didn’t want to believe there were worse people than Julius out there. “So tell me about Hogwarts Harry.” Paris whispered as he turned over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand as he waited for Harry’s explanation. Paris had never had a formal education his knowledge of magic coming from Julius’ extensive library rather than a teacher. 

“It’s wonderful. You learn heaps of things from professors. I was taking, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. You can play Quidditch too. I was the seeker on my house team.” Harry smiled distantly as he remembered the things he enjoyed about being at Hogwarts. 

“Sounds great, did you have friends?” Paris inquired thoroughly enthralled by a life he could only dream of. 

“Loads, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, oh and Draco. I got into trouble heaps though. Snape especially liked giving me detentions.” Harry chuckled quietly as he couldn’t count the times he’d spent in his potion professors company. 

“Snape as in Julius Snape?” Paris asked somewhat perplexed. Harry shook his head, only now realizing he hadn’t ever mentioned Julius’ brother. 

“Oh no, Severus Snape. He’s Julius younger brother and is Potions master at Hogwarts.” Harry watched as Paris nodded still a little confused. 

”I’ve never heard or seen a Severus Snape here, I wasn’t aware Julius had a brother.” Harry chuckled bitterly and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah I didn’t know Severus had a brother either until he showed up at the start of term to take Defense. I don’t think they like one another, Severus was the wizard Julius was trying to kill.” Paris’ face lit up with realization before nodding in quiet reflection. 

“That wouldn’t surprise me. Bounty hunters would kill their own kin if they’re paid enough.” Paris flicked another strand of hair from his face as Hamish joined them on the blanket in silence, obviously having had enough of the water. Rather than drying himself off though the boy stretched out on his back on the blanket, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Harry stared at Hamish’s body, his gaze automatically falling onto the boy’s crotch where the flaccid penis sat comfortably in a nest of dark curls. “Did you have a boyfriend at Hogwarts?” Harry didn’t realize he’d been staring at Hamish until Paris spoke again, drawing him hastily from his stare. Harry flushed a little pink as he realized Paris had caught him gazing at the boy lying beside him. 

“Um, no, I’m not queer.” Harry whispered the phrase sounding more and more like a lie on his tongue every time he said it. 

“A girlfriend then?” Paris commented the boy’s brown eyes flickering in amusement clearly not believing a word Harry had just said but persisting all the same. 

“Not really, I didn’t really have time. I spent most of my free time trying to stay alive and beat Voldemort.” Harry blushed a little and lowered his head to his chest as Hamish reached down and adjusted himself before turning over into a ray of sunshine that had broken free of the rain clouds above them. Paris nodded understandingly and dropped the subject noting Harry’s awkwardness.

In the sunshine the trio relaxed on the blanket in silence Paris occasionally commenting on things to Harry as they struck him. When the sunshine died and the clouds rolled in again the temperature in the greenhouse dropped and the small group of wizards began getting dressed ready to leave. Harry stood up stiffly from his cushion glad that Paris had thought to bring it with him. Helping Hamish fold away the blanket Harry then followed his two friends from the greenhouse back into the main manor. No doubt Julius would have arrived home after his outing. 

As they passed through the main hall on their way up to their rooms, Harry didn’t miss the array of cloaks now hanging on hooks by the front entrance and the sound of laughter and smell of smoke that was coming from the study. Harry paused to see if he could recognize any of the voices but Paris hurried him along.

“Don’t linger it looks suspicious.” With a knowing glance at Harry, Paris herded him upstairs to their common room, to await their summons for the afternoon.


	21. Hunting The Hunter

CHAPTER 21 Hunting the Hunter

“Garison!” Severus smiled to himself as he heard the familiar voice coming from outside the door of the shop. All day he’d kept the shop closed ignoring the taps and calls for him to open. His cover was thin and it wouldn’t do to go blowing it on some bad tempered witch not able to get her herbs for the day. Having waited all morning behind the screen of the door leading into the back of the shop Severus had patiently plotted. Now though at 20 past 10, the object in question had finally arrived. With a glance at his appearance in the glass of a vile Severus limped carefully over to the door and opened it letting the cloaked figure of his brother inside. 

“Why are you closed?” Julius flicked down his hood and strode confidently up to the counter, his mere presence sending sparks of anger through Severus’ body. 

“I am a trifle under the weather sir.” Severus hated the way he forced himself to bow to his brother who for all it was worth seemed to not have seen through his disguise. Julius took a conscious step away from Severus at hearing this, obviously not wanting to catch whatever imaginary virus Julius thought the man had. 

“Well just get me my potions and I’ll be out of here.” Severus watched as Julius drew a small leather pouch out from inside his cloak and dropped it onto the table. “Gillyweed, it was what you wanted wasn’t it?” Severus nodded trying to keep his features as neutral as possible despite the overwhelming urge to hex his brother to death right here. Bending down below the counter Severus emerged with the wooden box of vials. For all appearances the vials appeared to be full of ‘Constantine potion’ but Severus had switched them with coloured water earlier. If there was one thing Julius had never excelled in it was potions, his brother’s ineptitude at the subject was Severus’ one and only savior. Sure Julius had been a smart student but his knowledge of potions extended only to the bear minimum required to pass the subject. Severus however had a passion for the only subject Julius hated. Severus often wondered if that was why he enjoyed the subject so much because he knew Julius hated it. Despite that though the Constantine Potion was complex and even with a basic level of potions knowledge Severus knew his brother would not tell the difference between the colored water and the supposed potion he was buying. 

Julius opened the wooden box and glanced at the vials of potion within before nodding in acceptance and allowing Severus to wrap the parcel with a wave of his hand and a common wrapping charm, more commonly used for presents. With his neatly wrapped lavender package Julius nodded and with a flurry of robes pulled his hood up over his face and left, the door slamming closed in his wake. 

Severus smiled as he let the disguise fall away from his body before drawing the tracer from the pocket of his robes and placing it in the palm of his hand. With a flick of his wand the tracer flared into life the small beeping sound a very clear indication that the tracing spell Severus had placed on the box was working perfectly and had gone completely undetected by his brother. With a last glance around the shop Severus strode from the door after his brother pulling up his own hood and cloak as he left. The tracer would lead him straight to his brother, who for all his years of being a bounty hunter had fallen for the simplest of tricks. Severus knew his brother was arrogant but couldn’t believe he was so arrogant as to not even check for tracing spells on the package he received. As a death eater it was simple logic to do such a check but Julius obviously thought himself above being discovered which would make Severus’ victory all the sweeter. 

Severus easily followed his apparition trail with the tracer and was surprised when he apperated onto a gravel road which appeared to lead into an empty field. Yet as he took a step to walk forward towards the end of the road he felt the powerful ward of magic blocking his path. 

“Damn.” Severus muttered to himself as he put the tracer back into his pocket and flattened his palm against the invisible wall of magic, careful not to breach the ward in any way. The ward was strong and complex, a mix of ancient magic with the darker kind and practically impossible to break through without detection. Perhaps Julius wasn’t as arrogantly lax in security arrangements as Severus had given him credit for. It was while he was running his hand over the magical wall that he felt a familiar searing pain in his arm and he hastily stepped back to clutch at it. 

Voldemort. 

Severus hadn’t been summoned in weeks; unusual to say the least especially considering the news of Hogwarts accident that had probably reached the dark lord by now. Snape knew it would come eventually it was just unfortunate that it happened now just when he was so close to reaching his goal. 

There was nothing for it however, to not respond to a call was asking for trouble he didn’t need right now. Potter would just have to wait a little longer for his rescue. With a flick of his wand Snape sent a message to Grimmauld place before sighing heavily and with a thunderous crack disappeared to reappear before his lord.


	22. The Lords Bidding

CHAPTER 22 The Lords Bidding

“He’s not amused Snape.” Lucius’ voice sounded a little strained beneath the mask the man recovering from his own round of Cruciatus Curse. Severus ignored the blonde sitting beside him as he watched the dark lord sweep into the chamber where his closest advisors now sat awaiting his presence. From beneath the black hood of the dark lords cloak Snape could see the beady snake like eyes flashing dangerously around the group. Severus felt the probing at his mind but determinedly blocked off his thoughts until he felt the dark lord’s attention move on. Severus hardly flinched as he watched the dark lord raise his wand and aim towards Severus end of the table. 

“Avada Kedavra!” The lightening green curse shot down the table and Severus braced himself but in spectacular form the curse struck the man sitting next to Snape. The masked figure screamed in pain, writhing in agony as if the very skin on his bones was eating away. Then as the green light died the figure fell limp from his chair onto the floor a gruesome bloodied reminder of who was in charge. Behind the safety of the mask Severus allowed himself a shallow sigh of relief trying to block out the burning smell of flesh from the putrid remains of the man that lay next to him. “There is a plot afoot which is not of my own devising. There are some who walk among you who dare seek their own glory and when I find you I will take from you what you have taken from me.” The beady eyes glared steadily around at the gathered group of figures sitting at the table, the man’s hissing voice sounding every inch as threatening as the statement itself was. “Hogwarts lies in ruins, yet I am no closer to having the boy. Your serious lack of attention is extremely vexing.” Severus knew what was coming and braced himself as the familiar words echoed around the chamber. From around the table there were screams of agony and pain, the scrape of chairs as people fell from them. Yet Severus hadn’t felt a thing and as he opened his eyes he stared directly into Voldemort’s, who despite having the entire council in the grip of the curse had his entire attention, focused on Snape. “Come with me my alchemist.” With a flick of his wand Voldemort ended the curse and strode from the room, the ever-loyal Pettigrew scurrying at his masters heels. With a deep calming breath Severus stood up and followed the dark lord into his own private chambers. 

“If rumour is correct I should be in the presence of a ghost, my alchemist.” Again Severus felt the prodding into his mind as Voldemort swept around to his seat by the fire where the coiled pet Snake sat in the warmth. “They say Julius Snape has returned from the dead and that he seeks to destroy his own brother.” 

“Indeed my lord, the rumours are true. My brother has returned.” Keeping careful check on his thoughts Severus spoke calmly in his usual emotionless tone he favoured when in the presence of the other wizard. 

“And his assignment?” Voldemort hissed irritably. 

“Failed my lord.” Severus whispered in return. 

“I would have been disappointed in you had he succeeded my alchemist.” Severus bowed his head low in acknowledgement of the compliment, knowing that they were rarely bestowed. “There are very few among my ranks that would not trade their souls for the place you hold at my side. A few perhaps would even seek to destroy you so they may replace you. It would be wise of you to watch your back less this threat to your person comes from within these ranks.” Severus frowned a little beneath his mask wondering what it was the dark lord was now talking about. “Your brother has become an irritation to me yet again.” Severus caught the parchment that was spelled over to him by his lord, to read it quietly to himself. 

‘My esteemed brother in arms.

It has come to my attention that I have recently come into possession of an item of worth that you desire greatly.

This item of worth is naturally sought by many, so I cannot just simply offer it to you without fully being compensated its true worth.

Therefore I invite you to a small gathering, at my residence this evening where the item in question will be auctioned to whoever desires it most.

You’ll find enclosed with this letter a small muggle fountain pen, which at midnight will become a port key to my home.

I will therefore hope to welcome your presences or that of your messenger tonight.

Cordially,

Julius Snape.’

Severus swallowed barely managing to keep a lid on his anger as he re folded the letter. Where his fingers had been gripping the sides of the parchment they had burnt the edges and Severus carefully handed the letter back to Peter before he could completely ignite his brother’s letter. Severus watched carefully as the dark lord held up the fountain pen between two decrepit fingers, offering it to the potions master. 

“Your brother betrayed me once my alchemist I will not be made a fool of a second time. Lucius will meet you there for aid if you need it but bring me the boy and then kill the one who has him.” Severus blindly reached for the fountain pen the distant chiming of a clock signalling midnight. 

“With pleasure my lord.” Severus whispered darkly as he felt the familiar sucking feeling as the port key transported him away.


	23. Rescue of Sorts

CHAPTER 23 Rescue of Sorts

Harry stood silently beside Julius his gaze firmly set on the floor as he listened to the gathered group of wizard’s converse around the table while they ate. Dressed in simple black satin trousers, Harry felt oddly exposed. There was no mistaking the ogling, salacious stares he’d received when he’d walked into the dinning room with Hamish and Paris. Julius however had stated his claim on him very clearly when Harry had taken up his position beside the bounty hunter. With a firm hand Julius had drawn Harry to him, crushing his mouth to his until the boy felt he might pass out with lack of air. Harry was sure he heard a mutter and a growl from somewhere around the table at his masters display of dominance but the boy wasn’t prepared to look up to find the culprit. 

What Harry had noticed however was the two death eaters sitting at the far end of the table, opposite Julius. The white masks hid the wizard’s identity but the gloved hands of the death eater on the right seemed unnervingly twitchy. The death eater on the left hadn’t shifted an inch and sat rigid in his chair. Whoever it was behind the mask on the left they were obviously here by the lord’s bidding and wished for anonymity, having not said two words together for the entire meal. The one on the right had whispered something to his colleague a few times but never anything aloud. Harry could feel their twin stares though, the piercing eyes flashing behind the darkness of the mask.

Harry continued to stand as still as possible as he watched Julius devour all four courses of the meal the kitchen boys had served. Julius laughed and joked like there was nothing odd about being surrounded by half naked boys. With desert finished Julius rose from the table and after patting his mouth clean with the napkin gestured towards the twin doors leading from the dinning room, into the more comfortable study. 

“Gentlemen, if you’ll join me in the study we’ll begin proceedings.” Julius led the way through into the study, Harry following him a step behind. Paris had told Harry about this part of the evening when they’d dressed up in the common room. Houseboys weren’t permitted in the study and thus it was left to Julius’ select few favorites to attend the guests, with port, brandy and cigars. It sounded simple enough to Harry. The boy took the opportunity of the movement to get a good look at the fourteen men that followed them into the study.

Aside from the two death eaters, there were several other bounty hunters. Harry knew them instantly, their leather coats; shinny boots, and guns a clear indicator of their profession. To Harry’s disgust there was three wizards from the ministry as well, their badges of office tucked inconspicuously under their lapels but there all the same. The rest Harry assumed were some gentlemen, well to do wizards that wore traditional expensive robes and jangled with lavish jewelry. As the crowd settled Harry again took his place beside Julius who stretched out in a well-padded armchair closest to the fire. 

“Bring me a brandy and a light.” Julius held up his cigar, to Harry as he offered the wooden cigar box to the general group, all of whom helped themselves. Harry nodded and obediently crossed the room to the decanter on the far wall, where he poured Julius a crystal glass of the amber liquid and collected a cigarette lighter from the silver tray. Julius held the cigar to his lips as he allowed Harry to light it for him before taking the glass of brandy from the boy’s hand and settling back in his chair with a satisfied smirk. Harry noticed that all around the room, the collared boys were tending their own chosen masters of the evening in the same way he’d just aided Julius. “As you can see I like them submissive yet simultaneously responsive to me. To have them submissive ensures their loyalty but their responsiveness is a valued aspect between the sheets, am I right gentlemen?” Julius reached over and gave Harry’s arse a firm slap making the boy blush a little as the group of men laughed in agreement. As the laughter died down Julius continued. “You know why you are all here so we might as well cut to the chase. As loathed as I am to part with my jewel here I believe there are some who desire him far more than I do and I quite confess I’ve had my fill of the boy.” Harry’s heart froze in his chest as he felt the entire attention in the room turn to him, Julius included. The wizard leered up at Harry before pushing the boy into the center of the group tearing the silken pants from him mid stumble. Harry fell to the floor at the force of the push feeling the heat rise in his face as his exposed form met the gazes of the men around him. 

Harry’s body, still bruised, cut and injured from the night before was now exposed for the world to see and the boy dipped his head lower closing his eyes tightly in fear as he heard mutters coming from the group around him. When he dared open his eyes again however he opened them onto a pair of boots, where he’d fallen in front of one of the men. Judging from the robes it was one of the death eaters, yet as Harry stared at the boots he realized he’d seen them before. Black boots, scuffed and stained with potions, worn on the sole in a right slant due to the wearers old back injury, and with silver buckles slightly splattered with blood and tarnished but silver all the same.

Severus. 

Harry’s heart ached in his chest as he stared at the boots fighting the urge to look up at the masked face, knowing it would likely give everything away. The hope Harry had held onto was here inches from his face, so close he could almost touch… Harry gripped the rug beneath him forcing himself to fight the unnatural pull towards the man in front of him. Like the day in the infirmary the pull was strong, a need for the man’s touch making his body shiver with anticipation, much like the need for Julius touch accept far less abhorrent. To those watching the boy’s shivers and labored breathing made him look like he was cowering none of them wiser to his internal plight. Harry was so busy fighting the urge to crawl up onto the wizard’s lap and curl up that he hardly noticed as a gloved hand came down to rest on his cheek gently. The touch was like water to a wild fire and soothed Harry instantly, the shakes ending leaving his body weak. Trying not to nuzzle into the touch Harry was loathed as he heard Julius speak up again from behind him. 

“If you’re concerned about the injuries they’re quite superficial, no harm has come to the boy while under my care.” The gloved hand moved hastily away from the Harry’s cheek before one of the boots he’d previously been staring at kicked him firmly backward away from the wizard. Harry knew what was happening and obediently allowed himself to be kicked back into the center of the circle, keeping his eyes to himself even as he felt the sting of laughter from the other men. “Pretty isn’t he? For the world’s savior he’s quite a stunning specimen, its such a shame not all of our hero’s are quite so good looking.” Another joke from Julius and another round of laughter from the men. Harry winced a little as he felt Julius haul him up onto his feet. Harry braved a glance up from the floor to see Paris and Hamish standing either side of the two death eaters, refilling the wizard’s brandy glasses when asked. “Anyway, the auction must go on and now that you’ve seen your package in all its glory, I ask you now to write down your starting offers and hand them to your attendants.” 

Harry listened to the scratch of quills on parchment before the rustle of movement as the parchment was collected. Beside him Harry could just see Julius receiving the papers, the man’s wicked beady eyes practically glowing with delight as he read each offer. 

With the distraction of Severus it had hardly registered in Harry’s mind that it was he who was now being auctioned off like a common vase. Glancing around the group quickly Harry became rapidly aware that he didn’t want to be going home with any of the men sitting around the room other than Severus who he now knew was hiding behind the death eater mask on the left. 

“Good, I see you’re all serious. The highest bid lies with my good friend Maximus here on my right at $15,000 galleons. You may make another offer now if you so desire.” Harry glanced over his shoulder at the man sitting beside Julius. He was another bounty hunter, except he was fat and the beard he sported was straggly and filled with filth. His yellowed teeth as he leered at Harry made the boy heave. Thankfully Harry heard the familiar scratching of quill on parchment before the next round of bids was placed. Harry noticed quickly that Severus’ unidentified masked companion was the only one writing on their parchment, obviously bidding for them both on behalf of someone else. Harry had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was that wanted him. 

“Wonderful, the bid now sits with my dark friends over here at $25,000 galleons. It is such a disappointment that the dark lord could not attend this auction personally but I am glad he still seems enthusiastic in acquiring the boy.” Julius smiled at the two death eaters and Harry barely contained his inward shiver as he felt Julius run his hand down his back and over his backside. “Gentlemen you may bid again.” 

For an hour the auction continued the price rising every time. Julius’ hand never left Harry’s arse even pulling the boy possessively against him as the auction continued. Now however most of the bidders had begun to pull out, the asking price exceeding their limits. Harry was almost relived that the death eaters were one of the two bidders still remaining. The other bidder was unfortunately the fat bounty hunter still sitting on Julius’ left. 

“At $525,000 galleons with my dark friends over here. Maximus do you have another counter offer?” They had now long dispensed with the pieces of parchment and instead Julius simply asked for the offers between the men. With relief Harry watched as the bounty hunter shook his head, almost angry at not having won Harry. “Then we are all finished and this auction is done. I thank you all for your time, the house boys will escort you out.” Curtly Julius strode over to the fireplace and with a pull of a large rope the doors back into the dinning room opened and the wizards began to leave. Finally the room had emptied of guests and only the two death eaters, Harry, Julius and the other collared boys remained. 

“Hamish, Paris you will stay the rest leave us.” Harry kept his eyes lowered to the ground as the boys filed obediently out of the room leaving only Hamish and Paris behind as the doors to the study were closed again. “Gentlemen, I had little doubt our dark lord would come through but I’m sure you understand why I had to have this little gathering. Port?” Julius indicated to the decanter of port that Hamish was holding both men nodded in acceptance. “Now seeing as though we’re in a comfortable environment why don’t you relax and take off your masks.” Harry swallowed nervously as he heard the ruffling of material and was not in the least surprised to see a familiar blonde haired man appear from the white mask and black hood. “Ah Lucius Malfoy, I would have known your voice anywhere, how have you been? I admit I was quite surprised to hear you had joined forces with Narcissa.” Harry watched from beneath his eyelashes as Lucius glared at Julius before curtly sipping his port. Judging from the man’s outward expression he wasn’t in the least impressed or on friendly terms with Julius and Harry wondered why. Julius seemed the type of person Lucius Malfoy would gladly know. 

“I’ve been better than you Julius. Disgraced, incompetent and reduced to this to earn a living, what ever would your father have said?” Harry couldn’t help but raise an interested eyebrow as he listened to Lucius biting comment, having never been witness to the blonde’s evil tongue without being on the receiving end of it. Behind him Harry heard Julius growl low in his throat, the boy left to imagine the glare that was his silent reply. 

“My father would have known better than to question me Lucius.” Julius growled again and Harry heard the faint chink of glass upon glass as Hamish poured his master another round of port. There was a heavy silence before Julius continued obviously deciding quickly that he didn’t like where this conversation was headed. “Your friend here Lucius seems reluctant to reveal himself, perhaps you can persuade him to remove his mask?” Harry glanced across at where Severus was still hidden behind the mask, watching as he turned to Lucius who merely glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders casually. 

“You should know by now Julius, that to ask a servant of the dark lord to reveal his identity is impossible. If there is one thing we value most, as a death eater it is our right to keep our identity to ourselves.” Lucius paused his blue eyes glittering dangerously. “But perhaps that was a lesson you failed to learn in your short time among our ranks, just as you failed to learn your place.” Harry could feel the tension rising wondering silently what the hell was going on. 

“My place was as his equal, we could have done great things together Tom and I.” Julius bit nastily before Harry ducked a little as a port glass came flying past him to explode in a shower of glass against the bookcase. 

“There is no one else who is the equal of the dark lord Julius, even your brother knew that. Severus understood his place and was rewarded for it; you threw away everything because you were blind to the truth. Was it difficult seeing your little brother finally succeed where you were so miserably failing?” Harry felt an extremely hard push and was slammed sideways into the bookcase, where the shattered remains of the port glass dug into his skin, as he fell to the ground. Julius had sprung up from his chair and was now staring down at Lucius with a look of pure evil. 

“My brother was weak Lucius and now I have put him in his place, just like my father used to. Only I finished the job this time. I did what my mother would never have let my father do. I killed him. I’ve torn his weak, unambitious, powerless arse from our family so that we may never be associated with his embarrassment again.” Harry winced a little as he got to his knees cowering a little as he watched Julius begin pacing the room, his arms gesticulating wildly about as he practically screamed at Lucius. “And if you are in doubt of my equal to the dark lord Lucius, is not this Harry Potter? As you can see I have succeeded where the dark lord has continually failed for the past six years, perhaps it is to me you should be bowing….” Julius never finished his sentence as Lucius stood up abruptly wand out in front of him. However before the curse could leave the blonde man’s lips the doors to the study flung open and a bloodied, wretch of man flew in through the doors to land with a screech of pain on the floor. Stunned Harry watched as a figure swept into the room, the man who’d been thrown onto the floor quickly backing away from the impressive figure now standing in the open doorway. 

“Julius!” Harry froze. He knew that voice, that high pitched screech and that malicious laughter. He’d heard that voice the night Sirius had fallen through the veil. It was the voice that haunted his nightmares and left him seething in rage. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange?” Julius was clearly shocked at seeing the woman standing in the doorway to his study. “What…?” Harry was torn between the man now cowering next to him, a silver collar like his own bloodied around his neck, and the display happening above him. 

“He’s not dead.” The woman snapped angrily, her fury clearly written across her face. Harry glanced instinctively across at where Severus was still sitting in the chair seemingly unmoved by the display. Harry noted however that the man had moved his hand inside his cloak where undoubtedly it was fingering his wand. 

“What?!” Julius barked in disbelief. Instinctively Harry knew who they were talking about and wondered what exactly had happened to make them believe Severus was dead in the first place. “It couldn’t have failed there was nothing he could have done to know what it was…”

“Well it did fail. Hogwarts may lie in ruins but I saw him with my own eyes this evening at the gathering. He is alive and you have failed me!” Lestrange was screaming now as she pointed her wand at Julius her eyes brimming with fire as she threatened the man. Julius seemed to falter for a moment and then the man’s stunned facial expression changed and he spun around to face Severus who was still masked and sitting in the chair. 

“Well, well, well, you are quite the magician aren’t you Severus. Our father always said you were like a cockroach, you simply wouldn’t die. I had thought it was a joke but I see now you’re harder to kill than I expected.” Harry watched fearfully as Severus stood up, slowly dragging the mask and hood from his face to reveal himself. With his usual grace Severus raised his wand aiming it squarely at his brother’s chest just as Julius was now doing to Severus. 

“Indeed, I have talent for surviving in the worst of situations. I learnt that from our mother.” Severus’ eyes flickered across to where Harry was cowering against the bookcase directly between Severus and Julius. Julius caught the shift and laughed evilly. 

“Ah, I see you still have a weakness for a Potter, Severus but it’s too late. Just like his father I’ve now had him too, broken him, so that he’s just as submissive as James used to be. He’ll come to me, he knows he has to. He’s learnt not to fight the pull.” The situation it seemed had come to a stalemate. While the two brothers stood off against one another Lucius and Lestrange were eyeing one another dangerously. Hamish it seemed was cowering with the bloodied man on the rug both of whom had scuttled behind the chair. Paris was huddled up in the window seat a blanket pulled up around him. Harry felt two gazes fall on him. Julius and Severus were staring at him intently. 

“Harry, come here.” Julius held out his hand towards Harry, his green eyes flickering with undisguised satisfaction, as if he’d already won. Harry felt the pull intensely as he stood up. The stomach churning, pull towards the man was undeniably strong but there was another force in the room, one that made him feel alive, strong and not at all ill. Harry was torn between them. He knew he needed the touch, craved it like a drug but he couldn’t decide which he needed the most. Then he heard his voice. The silken, deep rumble he’d practically grown up with. 

“Potter.” Severus stared at Harry as the boy turned his gaze onto his potions master. For the longest moment Harry stared into the man’s eyes, feeling the swell of strength within his body as the potion played with his senses. The decision it seemed was made up for him, the strength coming from Severus was immense and far less nauseating than the energy from Julius. Harry found himself walking towards his professor before he even realized he was doing so. By the time Harry reached Severus side he was heaving as if he’d run a marathon but the instant the man’s gloved fingertips ran over his cheek he relaxed and sighed with relief. “Well done.” Severus whispered to him as he pushed the boy around behind him in safety before turning his attention back on his stunned brother. With a sneer of satisfaction Severus watched as his brother’s wand shook a little, his rage at losing Harry, increasing. “You’re wrong this time brother. Harry will come to me because he shares something with me, his father never did. Trust.” Harry leant against Severus’ back as he watched Lucius and Lestrange glance at him. Harry instinctively knew what was coming and braced himself as Lucius and Lestrange lunged for him simultaneously. Their own selfish desires to bring their master his prize and win his praise, overshadowing the brother’s tiff. 

Chaos broke out in the room, with Julius using the distraction of Lucius and Lestrange to send a curse Severus way. Severus dodged out of the way, leaving Lucius free to grab Harry who was now trying uselessly to struggle in the man’s arms. There was very little Severus could do as he watched Lucius drag Harry out of the room, all the while trying to stave off Bellatrix who was practically livid that she hadn’t got to the boy first. Harry’s screams echoed down the hall but Severus was having a tough time of his own fighting his brother. Harry again would just have to wait to be rescued while Severus dealt with his brother.


	24. Father of Mine

CHAPTER 24 Father of Mine

The room erupted in flame as Julius let fly with another of his curses, Severus narrowly deflecting the curse so that it caught the bookshelf igniting the tinder dry books. Unfortunately Severus knew all to well his brother and he were fairly evenly matched in a duel, having spent many summers as children fighting in the backyard. Admittedly Severus’ knowledge of curses extended far past his elder brothers after years in the service of the dark lord however his brother was quicker and better in shape that Severus could ever hope to be. What curses Julius couldn’t block he just merely jumped and scrambled out of the way. 

The room was filling with smoke from the fire now and Severus squinted through the gray to see where his brother had gone. As if from nowhere Severus felt arms come up around his body from behind, a wand pointed squarely in the middle of his back. The end of the wand was hot and burnt like a smoldering match through Severus robes and onto the skin beneath. 

Severus knew the move Julius had pulled, having been caught the same way as a child with the exact same move. It was simple, use the cover of smoke or flame to come around behind your opponent and kill them from behind before they’d known what was happening. Only this time Severus was older, wiser and more prepared. With his wand arm uselessly pinned to his side Severus reached into the waistband of his trousers where a silver dagger sat sheathed in a leather case. 

The knife had been a present from his mother on his 16th birthday. Severus had carried it everywhere since then, using it for menial tasks such as cutting fresh potions ingredients from Hogwarts grounds or slicing bandages for himself. 

Now however the knife had a much better use, turning the handle in his palm around so that it faced towards him Severus pulled his body forward twisting enough in Julius hold so that the knife slipped easily between them and up into his brothers chest. Severus felt the blade slip through the flesh a sick part of himself crying out in triumph as he felt the warm roll of blood slowly dripping down his fingers. With Julius staggering backwards Severus spun around pulling the knife free of his brother’s chest as Julius fell through the open doors of the study into the relatively smoke free dinning room. Severus gripped the blade tightly in his palm his brother’s blood dripping from the end of it. Julius lay flat out on the dinning room floor clutching at his chest and trying uselessly to breathe as his lungs began to fill with fluid. Severus stood over him his expressionless gaze staring down into the now fearful eyes of his elder brother. There had been nights in his life he’d dreamed about this day, watching his brother die taking with him the memories of his childhood and the pain Severus had always felt. 

Julius was choking now his pierced lungs causing him to gargle and cough like a drowning man beneath water. Severus continued to stand over him ignoring the plea in those emerald eyes. That emerald gaze was his fathers, a father who’d humiliated Severus from the moment he’d left his crib. Severus had never enjoyed watching death but this was magnificent. As the sparkle of hatred in Julius eyes began to fade and his brother’s body stopped convulsing in pain, Severus felt his chest swell with sick satisfaction. A tiny trickle of blood ran down the side of Julius lips as he took his last breath and his body fell limp on the slate floor. With a smile tugging at the corners of his lips Severus drew the dagger his mother had given him up to his eye level. His hands were covered in his brother’s blood, the silver of the dagger just catching the flicker of the flames from the room behind him making it shine like a trophy. A trophy, Severus had waited 47 years to win. 

“Thanks mum.” Severus whispered as he slid the knife back into his leather sheath, having first wiped it clean of his brother’s blood on the corner of his robes. 

From nowhere, Severus heard a cry and glancing over his shoulder watched as two collared boys ran from the burning room behind him. The taller of the two ran straight over to Julius body falling over the man with a howl of agony. Severus raised an eyebrow curiously at the boy before glancing at his companion who was standing shaking and pale beside the dinning room table. Severus remembered briefly the boy’s names. Paris and Hamish. 

“You killed him!” Hamish who had previously collapsed over Julius body now looked up at Severus with anger, his eyes brimming with tears but true anger barely hidden within the emerald eyes. Severus stared at the boy in shock as he realized who those green eyes belonged too. “You killed my father!” The boy screamed again and Severus took a step backwards his wand raised up as the boy reached for Julius wand, which was lying, beside his dead brother. “I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking kill you!” Hamish went to curse a still shocked Severus, but from his left Severus watched as the other red haired boy lunged forward knocking his counterpart to the floor, before hitting him hard in the face knocking him unconscious beside Julius. Slowly Paris rose up from the other boy, his eyes still brimming with tears as he stared at Severus. 

“Help me.” He whispered in a soft plea. Severus nodded and with two steps had Paris wrapped in his arms the boy taking strength from the other man’s presence. Pulling away from Paris Severus held the young boy at arms length and turned him around to face the window. 

“Don’t turn around.” Snape whispered as he drew out his wand again and approached the now unconscious boy lying on the ground beside his father. Severus had lived his life in the shadow of his brother and now that he was gone Severus was not going to leave any loose ends that may try and come back to haunt him again. Bending down over the boy Severus used his left hand to tilt the boy’s head back and then with a skilled hand brought the wand down over the boy’s neck. “Avada Kedavra.” Severus whispered watching as the boys emerald eyes shot open for a split second as the curse took hold of his body. Hamish struggled for a moment, Severus hand now clamped over his mouth preventing his screams of agony from being heard before finally the life slipped from his body and the boy’s green eyes fell vacant and cloudy. With not a hint of remorse Severus stood up and having tucked his wand away again walked over to where Paris was still staring at the window. Severus placed a hand on Paris’ shoulder and handed the boy a small paper clip he had in his cloak pocket. “This will take you to a house where there are people who will help you. Tell them Severus Snape sent you and that there are more of you needing help if they trace the clips path.” Paris nodded and clutched the paper clip tightly in the palm of his hand. 

“I didn’t know, he never spoke. We all just assumed he was one of us….” Paris went to look around at Hamish but Severus held the boy’s cheek firm preventing him from looking. 

“Then that is the way it will remain, never speak of it again.” Stepping back from the boy Severus watched as Paris nodded then with a swirl of air the boy was gone the port key taking him back to Grimmauld place where hopefully Albus and the order were waiting. With the boy gone Severus sighed heavily and taking one last glance around his brother’s house shook his head and disappeared. The time had now come to save Potter and face Voldemort.


	25. Vehicle of Death

CHAPTER 25 Vehicle of Death

Steeling himself Severus paused outside the doors to the chamber within. From here he could already hear the voices of death eaters, along with the wheezing snake like sound that their master made. With his face set in its usual expressionless mask and his mind firmly closed he pushed open the large doors and swept into the room. Instantly the party inside fell silent as Severus swept with all intents and purpose towards the throne at the front of the hall where Voldemort sat, Pettigrew on one side and a far too smug Lucius on the other. At his feet lay an unconscious Potter his body covered in blood and stripped bare except for the thick silver chain that hung from the silver collar still around his neck. 

“Ah my alchemist returns at last. Lucius here was adamant you would not come back but I assured him your resilience in all situations is beyond comparison.” Severus came to a stop beside the unconscious form of Potter, a meter or so in front of Voldemort who was smiling at him wickedly from beneath the shroud he often used to disguise his hideous face when in the company of his minions. “Is your brother dead?” 

“Yes and his son.” Severus whispered watching as the dark lords eyes lit up with unhidden delight. 

“Indeed I thought that would please you my alchemist, a little surprise you hadn’t counted on. Be assured it’s no great loss his mother was a filthy muggle and he was completely devoid of magic, although I believe your brother tried to teach him how to use a wand anyway, wishful thinking.” Severus let the wash of the man’s evil laughter roll from his body like water, resisting the urge to shudder in abhorrence as he felt the man’s delight warm the mark on Severus arm. “But that is trivial. You have delivered what I asked and will be rewarded…” From Voldemort’s side Lucius sprang up from his chair, clearly in shock over what Voldemort had just said. Before Lucius could complain however the dark lord had flicked his hand at the blonde man and within an instant Lucius was rolling on the ground in agony the Cruciatus curse racking his body. “You should learn not to steal from others Lucius it isn’t becoming.” With another flick of his hand the curse on Malfoy ended leaving the blonde shaking and backing slowly away from the throne. Severus was unmoved by the display and remained firmly staring at the dark lord who reached across to a jar that Pettigrew was sitting with. “It was difficult finding a reward for you my alchemist but I believe this will suffice.” Severus watched as Voldemort unscrewed the lid of the jar and promptly upended it onto the floor at his feet. At first Severus had thought it was just a jar of blood but as the mess splattered to the ground he saw a familiar shaped muscle slap onto the stone. “The heart of the one who betrayed you.” Voldemort swept his hand across the chamber and Severus glanced from the pool of bloodied mess over to the wall. There hanging by her hands, her chest torn open was Bellatrix Lestrange. While the sick part of Severus managed to get his lips to quirk in a half smile Severus pushed the feeling down again and turned his expressionless face back to Voldemort.

Severus caught movement at the lord’s feet and watched, as Harry seemed to come around. The boy was clearly disorientated and in pain, although no sooner had he woken then he was attached to Severus feet the pull of the potion still thrumming through his veins. At the movement Voldemort laughed and cruelly yanked on the chain practically wrenching Harry away from Severus, who bit the inside of his mouth trying not to lose his temper. He had a plan or a theory at least. A theory he’d been working on with Albus for almost 25 years. A theory that today was going to be tested with hopefully good results. 

“The boy it seems is attached to you Severus, is it because he thinks you are his only hope?” Severus felt the prodding at his mind but determinedly left it shut off. 

“No my lord, the potion my brother has been feeding him has made him dependant on the Snape family magical signature rather than solely on my brother’s magic. An oversight my brother failed to acknowledge when he forced the boy to drink it.” Voldemort chuckled and nodded his head nastily, a smile twisting his scaly features. “If you don’t allow him to come to me he will become violent my lord, I should not wish for you to be injured unnecessarily.” Severus watched carefully as Voldemort considered this prospect before the man’s hand fell away from the chain allowing Harry to scurry over to Severus where he latched on again to Snape’s legs hugging them for dear life. Bending down Severus grabbed hold of Harry’s arm and dragged him up to his feet. The boy came willingly his blood shot and bruised eyes meeting Severus’ in fear. “Trust me.” Severus whispered as he spun Harry around and pulled him back against his chest, his wand appearing in his right hand and pressed against Harry’s lightening scar on his temple. 

“What are you doing my alchemist?” Voldemort’s voice had dropped an entire octave to hiss dangerously from his chest as he watched Severus take several steps backward the boy in his arms. 

“I’m about to test a theory my lord. If I kill Potter then you’ll die too.” Voldemort laughed evilly, shaking his hideous head in amusement until the shroud fell away leaving the grotesque festering face of the lord unveiled for everyone to see. 

“Go ahead it will save me the effort but I assure you my alchemist you have grossly underestimated your theory. I give you the world and this is how you repay me?” Severus ignored the hissing creature that had now slithered off the throne and was slowly sliding along the floor towards where he and Harry were still backing away. 

“No, it is you who underestimate me my lord. Harry Potter is merely the vehicle through which your death must pass, any squib can cast the curse.” Harry froze rigid as he heard Snape whisper softly “Legilimens”. Harry knew better than to fight it as he felt Snape invading his mind, the man’s presence like a ball of light searching his memories looking for something. When Snape found it Harry’s temple exploded in pain making the boy cry out in agony. There was too much pain for Harry to realise what memory or link Snape had found but in the mist of the blinding pain Harry heard the words from Snape’s lips. “Avada Kedavra, Inesptio Avrada Lenitis.” The burn of the memory was nothing compared to the strike of Snape’s wand against his forehead or the scorching heat that ripped from the end of Snape’s wand through Harry’s scar. Harry heard a scream but it wasn’t his own as Snape spoke the words again. “Avada Kedavra, Inespito Avrada Lentis.” Another scream this time from somewhere to his left. Harry could feel heat coming from somewhere close by, like a fire had started right in front of him. Still stricken by pain and rigid with Snape’s occlumency Harry could only listen to the world beyond his closed eyes. The pull of unconsciousness was strong but Snape’s presence in his mind refused to oblige him the darkness he wished would swallow him whole and take away the pain. Again Severus voice speaking that phrase, this time more determined as Harry felt a trickle of blood dripping onto his face where Snape’s wand arm was bleeding all over him. Not that Harry wasn’t already covered in his own blood anyway. “Avada Kedavra, Inespito Avrada Lentis!” Harry felt a sudden burst of cold air against his body and the sharp intake of air as Severus breathed in hastily behind him. 

For a moment it felt like Harry was flying through the air and then as quickly as the sensation engulfed him it was gone, as was Severus presence in his mind. Like a rag doll Harry collapsed barely registering the smell and feel of the soft dewy grass that caught his fall. Without Severus’ strong presence in his mind holding the darkness at bay, unconsciousness quickly enveloped the boy taking him from the new world he now lay in, naked and curled up just like the day he was born.


	26. Welcome Back Potter

CHAPTER 26 Welcome Back Potter

“…’bout time you saw fit to grace us with your presence again.” Harry opened his eyes and was slightly taken back by the iridescent blue eyes staring at him, mere inches from his face. “You do realize that while you’ve been flat out on your back close to death, some of us have had to do work.” As Harry’s eyes focused he slowly became aware of a mop of blonde hair and a large wide smile on the very familiar face hovering above him. As awareness and movement seemed to seep back into his body so too came the familiar longing sensation in his body. Instinctively Harry glanced to his right. There was a chair beside his bed, a pillow, a blanket and a potions magazine were abandoned in it. Looking back at his blonde friend Harry managed to croak out a singular word. 

“Severus.” His voice was weak, strained and raw and he winced at the wretched sound he made. Draco seemed to understand and rolled his eyes playfully. 

“That git is downstairs getting something to eat by order of the headmaster but he’ll be back up in a bit. I’d go and tell them you’re awake but his royal grumpiness told me not to leave your side until he got back.” Harry managed a smile as he watched Draco sit down properly on the edge of his bed, crossing his legs and picking up Harry’s hand to rest in his own. Harry gave Draco’s hand a light squeeze glad that he had movement in his body, which ached all over. “He’ll be glad you’re awake. He hasn’t slept in a week and he’s lost about 3 kilos.” Harry listened easily to Draco’s banter almost glad to hear his friend’s voice after the silent pictures of his nightmares. He could remember what happened but it was all in disjointed pictures he couldn’t make sense of. “You know you really do look different, it’s quite disturbing seeing you without….” Draco reached gently up to Harry’s forehead and softly ran the tips of his fingers over the clear skin now on Harry’s temple. Harry’s eyes widened impossibly at what Draco was suggesting. Seeing his friend’s worry, Draco helped Harry reach up and feel for himself his own forehead, now free of the scar he’d once carried. 

“…gone.” Harry whispered in disbelief his voice still raw. 

“Yeah but that’s not all that’s gone. Severus’ mark is gone too, although his is really nasty, all infected and cut up but yours is smooth just a little pink with new skin.” Draco smiled at Harry as the boy drew his hand back down to Harry’s side. “And now old Voldemort’s gone too. It’s like a party around this place 24-7. Everyone’s so happy, it’s almost sickening. When you’re better we can go back to Hogwarts too, it’s still being re built in places but it’s basically the same.” Harry smiled again before glancing towards the door as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside. “That’ll be the nasty bastard. I’ll bet you 10 knuts he snaps at me for not coming and getting him.” Draco smiled knowingly at Harry as he stood up from the bed, just as a familiar tall dark figure strode angrily into the room, carrying a silver tray of what Harry assumed was breakfast. 

“Try and hand feed me like a mule, old bat!” Harry managed a weak smile as a sense of relief washed over him at hearing Severus’ normal sarcastic drawl. Slamming the door to the bedroom closed Severus turned around slowly, obviously intending to snap at Draco but no sooner had he turned around and his eyes had met Harry’s green ones than the anger seemed to fall away from his face instantly. “Potter?” Without really realizing what he was doing, Snape pushed the tray forcefully into Draco’s arms as he strode over to Harry’s bedside where he sat down promptly. “How are you feeling?” His touch was like silk on Harry’s aching body, as the man drew up his long, potion stained fingers and dragged them carefully across the boy’s forehead. 

“Fine.” Harry managed to croak out, his eyes automatically closing as he nuzzled into Severus’ palm resting on his cheek. Above him Harry heard Severus breathe out deeply, almost with a sigh of relief before the man spoke again. 

“I should think you are, two weeks you’ve been out cold. What do you think this is a holiday camp?!” Severus snapped sarcastically at Harry who smiled again noting the small distinction the professor made in his voice, which told Harry he was teasing. Snape stood up from the bed and Harry tried not to whimper when he felt the man’s touch leave his. “Draco go downstairs and inform the headmaster Potter has awoken.” Draco smiled at Harry and then with a short nod disappeared from the room leaving Snape and Harry alone. As soon as the door had swung closed behind Draco Snape spun around from where he’d stalked over to the window a moment before. “You should know before the rabble arrives that I took a risk. A calculated risk but a risk all the same. Had it all gone pear shaped you would not still be with us. I’d like to apologize to you for my somewhat heavy handedness in my execution of that risk.” Harry nodded feeling the uncontrollable urge to just pull Snape to him and wrap his body around the thin frame of his elder. Seeing Harry struggling to talk Severus assumed the boy was in pain and strode over to the bedside cabinet. He selected a potion from the rack and helped the boy drink it down. “That should help.” The potion worked immediately and Harry felt instantly more alive and less sore. Severus was helping him sit up when the door to the room flung open and everyone began streaming inside, excitedly chatting away. Harry felt somewhat disappointed when Severus backed away from him, retreating to stand by the window as Harry was engulfed in people. 

Harry was exhausted by the time everyone had hugged and spoken to him before being shooed out of the room by the headmaster. Eventually when the ‘rabble’ as Severus had described them had gone, only three people now remained in the room. Albus, Severus and Paris. Harry had instantly recognized his friend, although he wore clothes now and was strangely devoid of the silver collar around his neck. Upon seeing Paris Harry had reached up to his own neck, half expecting to feel the familiar cold metal wrapped around his throat, but it was gone. 

“How are you feeling Harry and be honest?” Albus sat himself down on the end of Harry’s bed, the man’s hand resting gently over the boy’s feet beneath the blankets. Severus still stood with his back to them by the window and Paris stood next to him the boy having shuffled around the room as the last of the rabble had left. 

“Tired and sore…” Harry whispered his voice sounding far better than it had previously. Harry was feeling something else as well but remained silent on the subject instead glancing almost jealously across at where Paris was now resting his head against Severus arm and the man was allowing it. Dumbledore followed Harry’s gaze, having sensed the lingering at the end of Harry’s sentence. 

“You can say it Harry, it is to be expected.” Harry turned his gaze back to Dumbledore and sighed heavily. 

“It’s such a weird feeling to wake up and crave….well you know crave him. It’s quite disturbing actually.” Harry nervously twisted his hands in his lap as he watched Severus turn around Paris obediently following him over to Harry’s bedside. 

“As I would imagine it would be to most people Potter.” Harry looked sympathetically up at Severus, wondering if he’d just seen a flash of hurt behind those obsidian eyes. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just want control of my life back isn’t there a potion that can fix it?” Harry glanced from Snape to Dumbledore and then back watching almost hopefully as the two men exchanged glances. 

“There is a potion that will reverse the effects of a ‘constantine’ potion but it is extremely….” Dumbledore paused as if looking for the right word and glanced to Severus for help. 

“Violent on the system.” Severus supplied acidly, finishing Albus’ sentence for him. Harry winced at the prospect but then he supposed nothing could be worse than the pain he’d suffered at the hands of Julius. 

“A far better option Harry is to just let the potion run its natural course. It will eventually wear off within a month or two.” Harry stared at Albus in disbelief before shaking his head in refusal. 

“A month or two! No way, I can’t be crawling all over him like a…..” Harry bit his tongue as he watched Paris cower slightly behind Severus in protection. “…well it doesn’t matter I just want this feeling gone, give me the potion.” Harry turned his attention on Albus who sighed heavily as if ready to give into him but Snape stopped Albus from rising. 

“No. You’re far too weak to survive the effects the counter potion will have on your body, you will just have to deal with it.” Harry was stunned as he watched Snape fold his arms determinedly over his chest, his eyebrow rising, almost daring Harry to challenge his decision. Harry stared at Snape for a long time the pair of them staring each other down until finally Harry relented and lowered his head against his chest. The craving for Severus’ touch was making him feel ill to the stomach and he groaned as he lay down. Almost instantly Snape was sitting on the edge of the bed his rough fingertips coming up to brush a gentle line down Harry’s cheek. The churning of Harry’s stomach abated immediately and the boy almost embarrassingly nuzzled into the man’s palm. “If you fight it Potter it will take longer to leave your system. Until such time as the school is fully restored you will stay here with myself, Paris, Draco and Lupin. The close proximity of us being in the house together should allow you freedom without causing you anguish until the potion has completely left your system.” Harry nodded carefully the familiar pull of sleep making Severus’ voice sound very far away. “Sleep Potter, the sooner you wake the better you’ll feel…” Severus voice trailed off to nothing and Harry didn’t even hear the pad of footsteps as Paris and the headmaster left the room, while Severus sat himself down in his chair for another relentless day of listening to Harry’s nightmares.


	27. Fighting the Fight

CHAPTER 27 Fighting the Fight

Harry sat quietly on the edge of the sofa watching curiously as Severus and Remus engaged in what appeared to be an intense game of wizard’s chess. Draco and Paris were lying in front of the fire on the rug, chuckling and laughing as Draco helped Paris sort out the bags of lollies Mrs. Weasley had brought for them yesterday when the family had come to visit. Harry had been so surprised to see how Draco and Ron had become friends. The pair of them had been out in the garden all day showing Paris how to fly a broom. Unfortunately Harry had been grounded by order of Snape, who had suddenly become more of an authority over him than the headmaster or Lupin. It had been two days since Harry had finally gotten out of bed, well enough now to shower, stand and eat on his own. He still got dizzy though and stumbled occasionally on things around the house. Paris too was fitting into life at Grimmauld place extremely well. The boy seemed to have taken on a completely new perspective on life and enthusiastically was up for anything Draco got him into. Harry was envious of his new friend, who despite being afflicted by the same potion Harry was, seemed far less affected. All Harry could think of was the pull he felt constantly towards Severus. Touching Severus didn’t seem to bother Paris at all. At random times during the day Paris would lean against the potions master, or tuck his hand into the others. Even now as the boy lay on the rug, his bare foot was conspicuously resting against Severus leg beneath the coffee table. The casual touches and brushes Paris gave Severus were infuriating, especially when Harry was doing his best to fight it. He knew what happened last time he didn’t fight the potion and he wasn’t about to let it happen again. At times when the pull was strong Harry would go outside in the backyard and lie down on the grass, staring up into the blue sky and pretend he was somewhere else in the world. 

What was infuriating too was that no one was discussing what had happened over the week that Harry had been held captive. Admittedly Harry had read the story in the daily prophet about Voldemort now dead and the job the ministry were doing of cleaning up the remaining death eaters but no one had actually sat down and told him what had happened, or even ask him what had happened at Julius manor. Harry had nightmares. Every night he’d wake up in a sweat, panting and calling Severus name uselessly. Thankfully so far no one it seemed had heard and while he shared a room with Draco the blonde was a sound sleeper. What was worse however were the nightmares he had about the other boys. He could hear their screams and feel their pain and he wondered what had happened to them all. 

“Where are they all?” Harry spoke his voice distant yet still cutting through the relative silence of the lounge room. 

“Where’s who?” Remus inquired casually as he shifted his knight, only to have it chopped into little bits by Severus’ vengeful Queen. 

“All of them, the others that were there in that house. Hamish. I can hear them…” Harry whispered as he watched three pairs of eyes turn on him in slight concern. Snape however remained staring at the chessboard, his hand poised above his castle. Harry glanced from the potions master to Paris who was now staring at Snape in fear. 

“Draco, take Paris into the kitchen and make yourselves a drink.” Severus spoke calmly his expression as usual unreadable. Draco knew the difference between a request and an order and instantly stood up from the rug, leaving the bags of sweets strewn about as he took hold of Paris’ arm and led him quickly from the room. Remus glanced nervously from Severus, to Harry and then back before slowly rising from his armchair. 

“I think I’ve left the basement door open, I’ll just go and shut it.” It was a lame excuse but Severus nodded and Remus scuttled from the room making sure the door closed tightly behind him. Harry let the silence hang in the air for a moment as he stared at Snape who was still bent over the chessboard as if deliberating his next move. 

“Well?” Harry whispered carefully watching as Severus lowered his hand and sat back in his armchair, his eyes falling on Harry. 

“Most are currently being reunited with their families where possible.” Snape glanced over at Harry cautiously before turning his attention on his glass of scotch, which he’d picked up from the coffee table a moment before. 

“And the rest, those like Paris who aren’t wanted?” Harry watched as Snape casually swilled the deep colored liquid around in the crystal carefully choosing his words before he replied. 

“There are muggle institutions for cases such as theirs. The wizards among the group will be given homes with surrogate families. Paris I believe is now legally Remus’ responsibility.” Harry managed a smile at that thought, glad that his godfather’s best friend could help in such a way. The smile was short lived however as Harry remembered their screams. 

“Why can I hear them screaming?” Harry whispered watching as Severus took a sip of the scotch before casually handing what was left of the liquid across to Harry. Obediently Harry took the offered glass making sure his fingers brushed Severus in the exchange. 

“Drink it all.” Was the short command and Harry upended the glass down his throat quickly, almost gagging on the strong burning flavor. The scotch wasn’t anything like the brandy Harry had tried and the boy coughed loudly as he sat the empty glass aside. With the alcohol gone, Severus continued. “They are echoes.” Snape paused as he flicked his hand at the scotch decanter on the mantel levitating it over to the empty glass and refilling it for himself. “What you must understand was that the ‘constantine’ potion was designed purely for consumption by one person, not on mass like my brother was using it. The effect then of using the identical potion on all his victims was like tying you all together with a rope. While the potion bound you to Julius, it also bound you to one another. It’s not a strong tie but it is strong enough for anomalies such as echoes to happen.” Harry was slightly confused but spoke up anyway. 

“Why are they screaming then?” Harry whispered wondering if he really wanted to know the answer. 

“Because unlike you Potter, they are having to endure the unpleasant side affects of the ‘anti potion’. The ‘anti potion’ cleanses your body like a large wet rag, stripping away every trace of potion in your body, leaving you feeling in some cases physical pain. Having the ‘constantine’ potion stripped from their body so violently is most likely leaving them feeling mental pain of separation more than anything but with time their voices will drop away as their bodies are finally free of the potion and they adjust to their new existence.” Harry shuddered as he remembered how easily he’d been willing to take the potion, just to rid himself of the unnatural feeling of craving Severus. 

“Couldn’t you have…” Before Harry could continue Snape cut him off with a sharp glare. 

“No I couldn’t. I am just barely tolerating Paris and yourself touching me, without forcing myself to have endured 100 more pairs of hands grappling over my person like I was a common school broom.” Snape continued to stare at Harry who had the good manners enough to apologies having realized how stupid his comment would have been. “If you believe this is humiliating for yourself Mr. Potter, consider it from my perspective? While my brother may have enjoyed the sick pleasures of young boys, I do not. It is only through a mysterious streak of good nature that I am allowing you the privilege of working through this potion the less painful way.” Again Harry nodded in understanding having realized now just how difficult this must be for Snape as well. After all Harry had never seen anyone ever touch Snape during school, except when being threatened by the man or bodily thrown out of a classroom. The potions master just didn’t seem the type to want or need the company of other people. 

“How come we all now want you? I thought the potion was designed to make us want Julius?” Snape huffed a smug laugh as he drained his second glass of scotch dry before answering Harry’s question. 

“Ah, that would be my brother’s impetuous nature coming out. In his rush to secure his victims affections and loyalties he merely had the potions maker create the potion based on his magical signature, rather than blood, as it should be correctly made. Being brothers a mere year apart in age our magical signatures are practically identical, save for subtle differences a potion of this strength would never be able to discern between. Thus just as you were drawn to my brother you were also drawn to me, which in way proved to be quite a lifesaver.” Harry stared quietly at Snape watching as the man closed his eyes momentarily. 

“How did you know I’d come to you?” Harry whispered a shiver running the length of his spine as he thought about the night in the manor and the feeling that had engulfed him when he’d recognized Snape’s boots. Snape’s eyes remained closed as he let the question hang in the air. Harry stared at the elder wizard, noting the high cheekbones, the strong chin and the crooked nose, features that singularly were ugly and coarse but together created an unnatural attractiveness that was purely Severus’. 

“Power is a strange thing Potter. Too much and it becomes a thing of fear, to little and it creates a sense of vulnerability.” Snape paused this time his obsidian eyes opened and locked pointedly with Harry’s. “My brother didn’t understand the concept of power. It’s not a matter of having it all, you just have to acquire more than your opponent at the time it’s needed. You came to me because you knew that while my brother held the most power he also held the most fear. I had enough power not to seem vulnerable but also not enough to be a threat to you. Essentially you trusted me and my ability to use power.” Harry smiled distantly as Severus finally turned his gaze from Harry back to his empty scotch glass, which he’d been rolling around in his hand for a good five minutes. Harry became entranced by the fingers that wrapped around the glass, not really noticing how he unconsciously leaned forward towards Severus craving the touch just as he had on the night the professor had just described. In the silence Snape must have realized something was amiss and glanced back at Harry, having stopped fiddling with the glass. Harry was shaking, his breathing slightly labored as he fought the pull. Instantly Snape put down the glass and turning in the armchair reached forward and pressed a soft hand atop of Harry’s resting on his knee. Like a doll Harry crumpled in on himself clutching at Severus hand so tightly it made the elder wizard hiss in pain. Unable to do anything but follow the boy to the floor Severus kneeled in front of Harry who was still clutching his hand, fighting the pull he obviously felt. 

“Potter, don’t fight it. The longer you fight the potion the longer it will take to run its course and the harder it will be.” Prying his hand from Harry’s tight grasp Snape leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s body pulling the boy bodily against him. While Harry’s shakes stopped the boy continued to fight and Severus sighed heavily as Harry elbowed him in the stomach. 

“No, I can’t give in, it’ll hurt again, please don’t hurt me.” Harry’s voice was practically hidden beneath his sobs and Snape tightened his hold on Harry’s body so that the boy was forced to clutch to him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Harry but you need to relax. The more you fight the worse it will be, trust me.” Severus drew his hand up Harry’s back and gently soothed his fingers through the boy’s unruly mop of hair. To Severus it was pure torture having the boy in his arms and he thought perhaps this was hell. Damned to eternity in a state of constant heart wrenching agony. Severus needed to calm himself and Harry down quickly before he spiraled into the point of no return. Gently Severus began to recite potions ingredients, softly. He was sure he’d read somewhere that common, familiar elements when spoken aloud incited relaxation. It was likely a whole heap of shit but at the moment Severus was willing to try anything. 

By the time Severus had recited the entire contents of his private potions ingredients, along with all those he knew from his rare ingredients dictionary Potter had gone still and quiet in his arms. Severus too had calmed himself down to his usual level of control and the pair of them merely sat on the floor in silence until there was a short, tentative knock on the door. 

“Come.” Severus whispered not releasing his hold on Harry who was curled up against him, undoubtedly asleep with exhaustion. Glancing over his shoulder Snape watched as a blonde mop of hair and a cautious face appeared between the open gap as the door was inched open carefully. “Sent you into the lions den did they Draco?” Snape muttered a touch of amusement behind his usual stern warning. Draco smiled as he stepped fully into the room aware now that he wasn’t in any danger. 

“Yeah, Remus has cooked pasta for tea. We wanted to know if you and Harry want any?” Draco looked cautiously over the sofa and down to were Severus and Harry were still on the floor. Severus hand was swollen where Harry had practically torn it in two and Harry looked tired. 

“I’d love a bowl but I’ll eat it in here if that’s agreeable with the wolf?” Draco nodded and scuttled from the room. Severus lifted Harry onto the couch, supporting the boy’s head with a pillow before sitting himself down on the other end of the couch, the boys’ feet resting in his lap. 

A few moments later the door to the lounge opened again and three smiling faces appeared carrying trays of food. With a flick of his wand Snape cleared the coffee table in front of him and Remus put down the glasses of pumpkin juice and steaming bowls of pasta. 

“How did he take it about Voldemort?” Remus inquired as he sat down opposite Snape, as Draco and Paris grabbed their own food and retreated back to their place by the fire. Snape snorted as he added a little salt to his meal. 

“Would you believe we didn’t make it that far. The stupid boy’s been fighting the potion for the past three days, he’s exhausted himself.” Snape snapped irritably as he shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth and chewed purposefully. 

“Harry always was a fighter.” Remus explained with a huff as he too began to eat. 

“Well this time it’s not for the best. If he fights the potion just makes it more difficult for him to function. It’s in his interest for once to stop fighting.” With a sigh and a shake of his head Snape fell into silence, listening instead to Draco and Paris discussing sweets as he ate his meal rather than thinking about Potter. The boy just wouldn’t make this easy on himself would he?


	28. No One Likes an Uptight Potter

CHAPTER 28 No One Likes an Uptight Potter

“Well come on show us yours too Harry.” Harry sat on the edge of the pool his feet dangling into the depths of the cool water. This truly was a treat that the three of them were making the most of. After the full moon last week Snape had conjured a small swimming pool in the backyard in the hopes of aiding the battered and bruised werewolf recover. Unfortunately it had turned out that Remus didn’t swim but the pool had not been wasted with Draco, Harry and Paris claiming it as their own before Snape could make it disappear again. For the past three days they’d spent every free moment swimming around in the pool, playing silly games as they enjoyed a rare sunny break in the weather. 

“No.” Harry pouted as he listened to Draco whine beside him. 

“Why not?” Draco pouted as he leaned forward and pushed Paris’ head beneath the water as he swam by, making the slightly elder boy splutter and cough as he rose back up to the surface. 

“Because I don’t want you looking at it.” Harry muttered as he slid off the side and stroked easily across the length of the pool to the other side and then back. Harry had known Draco long enough now to know that his friend wasn’t going to give up easily. 

“Oh come on Harry. Paris showed me his.” Draco whined as Paris sat himself up on the edge of the pool beside Draco, letting Harry tread water in front of them. 

“Well then if you’ve seen his you don’t need to see mine. Besides I don’t know why you want to look, it’s just a ring through my foreskin that’s all.” Harry bit angrily as he paddled over to the stairs and hoisted himself out of the water. “And Snape better not know about it either.” Harry snapped as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, aware now of the chilling bite to the breeze. 

“No I haven’t told him Harry, but if he sees it for himself I’m not going to deny it.” Harry turned abruptly on Paris who was drying himself on his own towel. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Plan on showing him your cock do you, or perhaps you’ve already given him a guided tour you slut!” Without bothering to collect his things Harry stormed off back into the house leaving Draco and Paris staring after him in shock. 

“What the fuck was that all about?” Draco whispered as he stuffed his things into his arms and began collecting Harry’s as well, knowing the boy wouldn’t come back for it. Paris shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know he’s been pissed off all week at me. I think it’s because I had to move into Severus’ room.” Paris helped Draco collect Harry’s things and they both made their way inside. 

“That’s not your fault. Lupin is unpredictable when he’s on the change, you can’t share a bedroom with a werewolf. What’s his problem?” Draco muttered as they stopped by the laundry and dropped in their wet towels and dirty clothes. Paris shrugged his shoulders again and shook his head. Harry had been nasty all week, like a caged bear with a sore foot. Nothing anyone could do was right and Draco and Paris had tried to keep their distance from the other boy’s mood swings. 

“What’s going on? Harry came through here with a face like thunder just a moment ago.” Remus was sitting at the table opposite Dumbledore when the two boys entered the kitchen. The werewolf’s face was scratched, bruised and torn, and he looked pale and thin. Paris shrugged his shoulders and flopped down in the chair beside Severus who had his nose buried in a copy of Potion Monthly that had arrived yesterday by owl. 

“Don’t know. He’s been pissed off all week about something, can’t say anything to him unless you want your head ripped off.” Draco reached for a rock cake from a plate in the middle of the table, where the three elder wizards had been sharing tea. “If you ask me, its tension related.” Draco mumbled around his mouthful of cake. Severus who had been half listening to the conversation glanced up from his magazine and glared at Draco half way down the table. If the other two wizards hadn’t picked up the blonde’s meaning Severus certainly had. 

“Imply that again Draco and I’ll personally hold you down and ‘scourify’ your mouth out for you is that understood.” Draco swallowed his mouthful of rock cake his face one of incredulousness. Since Lucius was still on the run, Severus had taken Draco under his wing. The boy had been on a steep learning curve from the moment he’d learnt the truth about Severus being a spy. Unlike his stubborn father though, Draco had learnt quickly where he was better off and had fitted in well with his new life with Severus as his guardian. 

“What! It’s true, if I hadn’t wanked for as long as he hasn’t I’d be pretty tightly strung too!” Almost simultaneously Remus and Dumbledore choked on their tea at Draco’s declaration but before the boy could continue Severus had pulled out his wand and charmed the blonde’s mouth firmly shut. 

“Enough! Use that language again in my company Draco Malfoy and you’ll regret it. Now the both of you have chores to do, beginning with the dust in the attic. Now get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you again before dinner.” Like lightening Paris and Draco were scrambling up the stairs towards the attic leaving Severus practically fuming at the kitchen table. 

“Is it true Severus?” Severus glanced up carefully a little shocked that Albus had asked that of him. When it was clear Albus wanted an answer Severus sighed and slammed his magazine down flat on the table. 

“How should I know headmaster? The private times a young boy has with his right hand are none of my concern. Admittedly as traumatized as Harry is over his rape and abuse then there is to be a certain plausibility to Draco’s statement but it is impossible to know for sure without asking the boy….of which I have no intention of doing so!” Severus quickly added not wanting to leave himself open for attack from the scheming headmaster. Albus nodded quietly and sipped from his tea. Severus turned back to his magazine but he knew instinctively there was going to be something more. It took a few moments of silence before Albus spoke up again. 

“Perhaps you could talk to the boy Severus. You have surely had dealings with this kind of thing being head of Slytherin for many years. Harry needs guidance, some advice to get over his fear perhaps. Physical wounds heal much quicker than the mental one’s Severus. You of all should know that.” Albus glanced over the edge of his teacup at Severus, who didn’t miss the knowing twinkle that lit up the wizard’s eyes. Irritated but knowing he’d been manipulated into doing something he didn’t want to again, Severus slammed his magazine down and swept from the kitchen. Storming up the stairs Severus didn’t even pause as he swung open Harry’s bedroom door. Harry was sitting in the window seat his knees tucked up to his chest and his distant gaze focused on the garden below. 

“What is the matter with you Potter?” Snape snapped angrily his frustrations easily taken out on the boy. Harry didn’t acknowledge the comment and merely continued to stare out of the window, having heard Draco and Paris come thundering past his bedroom door just before, no doubt in trouble. “Potter! Are you going to answer me or not?” Snape watched as Harry glanced darkly over his shoulder at him before silently turning back to face the window. Sighing in frustration Snape tried again, this time trying to remove the irritation from his voice. He was supposed to be resting before returning to Hogwarts and he did enough pandering of student’s fickle emotions during work without having to do so outside hours. “Harry if you want to talk.” Snape was surprised at how easily the boy broke, swinging his legs around to stare miserably at the elder wizard. 

“No one cares do they?” Snape resisted the natural urge to roll his eyes at Harry’s comment, silently wondering when it was he’d learnt to modify his behavior for the boy sitting before him. 

“Cares about what?” Snape inquired as he sat himself down cautiously on the wicker chair beside the fireplace. 

“Me.” Harry answered simply his gaze not leaving the floor, as he played idly with a thread hanging loose from his t-shirt. Snape let the comment hang in the air for a moment, wondering if there was an appropriate reply to such a vague comment. When he didn’t speak Harry sighed heavily and turned back to the window, his eyes falling closed. “Don’t worry you don’t understand.” Harry whispered obviously deciding better about discussing his life with Snape. 

“Then explain to me Potter, what it is you mean? I can’t help you if I don’t know how to.” Not to be discouraged Snape continued. It would be pointless going back downstairs to the werewolf and the interfering old man’s questions without having found anything out. When Harry again made no move to reply Snape sighed inwardly and went to stand up from his chair but as he did so Harry spoke again his voice laced with sadness. 

“Now he’s gone and I’ve served my purpose they don’t care anymore. Everyone’s acting like it never happened, like I’m not here just like it was before the war, before me.” Snape sat down again and watched in silence as tears fell from Harry’s chin onto the windowpane he was leaning against. Snape knew they’d have to talk about this sooner or later and while he’d unconsciously put it off to give Harry time to recover it had now gone on too long. The combination of the ‘constantine’ potion and Harry’s emotional state was making it harder for the boy to cope with everything. 

“Before the war people were happy, safe and content Harry, do you begrudge them those things now just because you believe you’re hard done by?” This was unfamiliar territory for Snape and knowing how strained his and Potter’s relationship was, he wasn’t willing to push too far less he lose the boy’s trust entirely. 

“That’s not it.” Harry muttered irritably as he pulled the thread from his t-shirt and viciously snapped it off. 

“No? Then what is it Harry? Are you unhappy because the world has gone back to being a normal unthreatened place, are you mad because you’re no longer the center of attention, or are you sad because the people who made your world happy aren’t here anymore?” Snape wondered silently if he’d struck a cord, as he watched Harry’s shoulders shudder as the boy began to sob openly. 

“It hurts so much.” Harry whispered from between his sobs, his hands covering his face muffling his speech further. Standing up from his chair by the fire Snape moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, cautious not to touch Harry and upset the potion, but close enough to offer support. “Everyone’s forgotten already but I won’t. Ever. They don’t care that he hurt me, that I can’t look at myself in the mirror when I get up in the morning without remembering what he did to me. I sacrificed everything. I did stuff I never wanted to do and yet no one cares. I didn’t even kill Voldemort, you did!” Harry’s voice was bordering on hysterical but Snape still resisted touching the boy. Harry had to hear this on his own without the potion clouding his senses. 

“Hero’s come in the most unlikely of forms Harry and while it’s unfortunately true people like to forget the bad times along with the hero’s that banished those times.” Harry sniffled and wiped at his nose crudely on the sleeve of his jumper. Disgusted by the lack of hygiene but not willing to comment Snape drew out his wand and conjured a box of soft tissues, offering Harry one before setting them aside. “Yes I killed Voldemort but not without you. The curse I used was sourced from ancient texts when wizardry and witchcraft were still young and there were worse foes than Tom Riddle to be faced in the world.” Snape paused as Harry blew his nose and dabbed at the tears that had now completely soaked the front of his t-shirt. “I am very sorry Harry for what has happened to you both recently and in the past but I, nor anyone else can undo those things as much as we may wish to.” Harry looked up at Snape, surprised somewhat that Snape even knew the word ‘sorry’ let alone that he would ever use it. “You should be thankful that unlike our ancestors you were not alone in your fight and that there are some of us still willing to help you through the aftermath.” Harry nodded silently in realization of what Snape was saying. It seemed strange to be comforted by something his potion master had said but Harry was. 

“Thanks.” Harry whispered suddenly feeling the familiar swell of the potion in his blood and trying to fight it. Now wasn’t the time for this, he needed to appear strong rather than dependant on Snape. Thankfully Snape picked up on the change in Harry and quietly reached across and placed his palm face down on Harry’s knee. The touch was enough to satisfy the need and Harry closed his eyes and sighed with contentment. It had been almost a week since he’d come into contact with Snape and the pain in his chest had steadily been growing making him nasty, bad tempered and sharp. 

“You’re still fighting it Harry. You need to give in or this is going to be a drawn out and painful experience.” Snape looked seriously at Harry who shook his head defiantly. 

“No, I don’t want to give in. I’m not dependent on you.” Harry whispered silently fighting the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy at just having Snape’s hand on his knee. Snape sighed and squeezed Harry’s knee tightly making the boy look up at him with tired eyes. 

“I know you’re not dependent on me Harry but this substance that’s polluted your body is and so if you want your life back quickly you need to ride this out the easiest way you can. I can’t say I’m enjoying this experience, to me its just another mess my brother’s left me with but I’m dealing with it tolerably just as you should do.” Harry nodded again as Snape finally took his hand from his knee. “I know what my brother did to you Harry and I know this is tough, but to make things easier I’ll help you. Just casual brushes of arms and hands are enough to keep the potion under control. You’ve seen yourself how Paris does it. I hardly even notice him doing it now.” 

“Makes it easier he’s sleeping in your room.” Harry muttered beneath his breath, the green-eyed monster he’d been fighting with all week rearing its ugly head. The last thing Harry needed was to deal with the jealousy he’d felt steadily growing since Paris had become a permanent resident at number 12, Grimmauld Place. Inwardly Harry knew it was just the potion talking in his head but it was whenever he saw Paris and Snape together tight fisted knots of anger twisted in his stomach. 

“Is that what this week’s dramatics have been about?” Harry swore to himself having hoped Snape hadn’t heard him. Harry muttered a ‘no’ beneath his breath and avoided eye contact with the elder wizard. “Honestly Potter, you know as well as I that Remus is dangerous during his full moon cycle. It was out of necessity that Paris take the spare bed in my room.” Snape was a little taken back by this knowledge. Jealousy wasn’t a symptom of the ‘constantine’ potion he’d ever come across before but then again no wizard had been stupid enough to give the same exact potion to more than one person before. 

“It’s nothing.” Harry muttered as he stood up from the window seat and walked over to grab some clean clothes and his towel from the dresser. Having come straight from the pool the chlorine had dried on his skin making him sticky, so he needed a shower. Having assumed their heart to heart was over Snape rose as well and followed Harry out into the corridor, the boy already heading towards the communal bathroom. 

“I’ll leave my bedroom door unlocked tonight, if you need me.” Snape watched as Harry glanced over his shoulder at him, the smile on the boy’s face betraying the unspoken thanks. “And I suggest you take a little more time in the bathroom Potter, no one enjoys being around someone as uptight as you are right now.” Harry had already gone into the bathroom by the time Snape finished his final comment and the wizard paused a second waiting for the inevitable reaction. Like lightening Harry stuck his head back out of the bathroom door, his expression horrified as he stared at the elder wizard. Snape merely smiled and with a dismissive wave turned to begin down the stairs, amused somewhat that he’d shocked the boy. Snape was determined to keep a closer eye on Harry. If the boy was as depressed as he seemed the potion running through his body would only complicate the issue and having kept Harry alive this long, Snape was damned if he was going to lose the boy now.


	29. Understanding Love

CHAPTER 29 Understanding Love

“You’re kidding me? This is homework? It’s easy!” Harry bit his lip in irritation as he watched Paris easily glide through the short essay questions the headmaster had set for them. Draco was scribbling furiously away on his own piece of parchment. Harry however had written two lines, one of which contained his name and the date, a poor effort even for him. 

Hogwart’s had reopened its doors on Monday and while most of its students had returned to the newly rebuilt castle the ‘three stray’s as Mrs. Weasley had referred to them as had been ordered to remain at number 12. Snape and the headmaster had said the reason behind the three of them not returning to school with the other students was their continued recovery. Harry however was dubious. Draco was fine the only sign he’d been in a war was the scar he bore across his back where debris had slashed him open in the schools dramatic explosion. The blonde had taken great delight in describing in detail to Harry what had happened including being pinned beneath a protective Snape. Paris too was for all intents and purpose free of the potion that had once ruled his life. Snape had declared it so himself one evening last week when the boy had deposited himself unceremoniously in Snape’s lap much to the professor’s irritation and disgust. So it was as Harry suspected he, who was the real reason they hadn’t been returned to school. While Paris might have been cured Harry’s body still betrayed him. Cramps, cold sweats, aching chest and headaches were a continued presence in Harry’s life and as much as Harry was loathed to admit it, they got worse when Snape was away at Hogwarts teaching and got instantly better when the wizard stepped through the floo into Grimmauld place at the end of each day. It was a depressing existence, craving just a glimpse of a wizard he’d once loathed more than Voldemort himself. Thankfully, just as Snape had said the screams of the other boys in his dreams had silenced and now he was only left with the images of Julius staring down at him and the memory of the pain that man had inflicted on him. 

“Harry? Are you at all listening to me?” Harry snapped himself out of his reverie and glanced questioningly at Paris who was cocked back in his chair making his quill levitate with his wand. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Pushing aside his homework in disgust Harry focused his attention on the two other boys’ both of whom had finished their assigned homework and were relaxing for the evening. 

“I said, Are you coming to London with us this weekend? Severus said you could come as long as you didn’t drink.” Harry stared at Paris, the boy having easily fallen into life in normal wizarding circles. Ron had even taken to showing Paris how to play Quidditch, the boy supposedly a natural born seeker. 

“Severus?” Harry questioned having never heard anyone aside from the other professors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley call the wizard by his first name. 

“Yeah, you know the tall potions professor, dark, mysterious and with a really nice arse.” Paris laughed jokingly, Draco joining in so the two of them were both roaring in amusement. Harry however didn’t even smile. The knotted twist of jealousy inside of him that he’d waged war on since the very beginning was threatening to bubble to the surface. 

“Since when do you call him Severus?” Harry muttered from beneath his breath watching as Paris and Draco continued to laugh at him, like he was the center of the joke. Tension between the three of them had been building for over a week now and Harry was having a tough time keeping himself controlled as the ‘potion’ thrummed through his veins.

“Since he told me to call him Severus. That is his name after all. Why are you jealous that we’re on first name basis and you haven’t even got to first base yet?” Paris joked again this time hitting a raw nerve with Harry. It seemed everyone was talking about him and his little problem like it was common knowledge. Losing his temper Harry stood up abruptly, startling both Draco and Paris into silence as Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it squarely at Paris’ temple. 

“Just because I’m not a common slut like you are. You were all over Julius, I bet you even enjoyed it but now he’s dead you’ll have his brother too. It wasn’t an accident he found out about your piercing I bet you fucking showed him you whore!” With the potion clouding his senses Harry could do very little as Paris stood up his wand and the curse already at hand. A bolt of silver hit Harry square in the chest sending him sprawling in agony to the floor half way across the room. The pain was intense like ‘cruatius’ only the tendrils of magic burnt his skin. Screaming in pain, Harry didn’t notice as the fireplace roared into life and two familiar figures stepped through into the living room. 

“Finite.” The pain stopped almost instantly and Harry slumped against the blessed cold of the polished wooden floor. A hand came down to rest on his forehead and Harry instantly curled up towards it. “What in Merlin’s name is going on in here?” 

Snape. 

The deep melodic voice of the man Harry had been craving all day was hovering above him and Harry quietly whimpered as another hand came down to rest on his waist. There was silence in the wake of Snape’s query, obviously Draco and Paris just as unwilling to share what their argument was about just as much as Harry was reluctant to. 

“I believe Severus, it is time that these young gentlemen returned to Hogwarts. Idle hands make mischief.” The headmaster’s voice came from over near the fireplace and Harry knew there was some serious eye contact happening around him, if only he could bring himself to open his eyes and look. 

“Albus I don’t think…” Snape was cut off as the headmaster spoke again, this time Harry braving the pain to open his eyes and watch the stern glare the elder wizard gave the potions master. 

“We will make the necessary arrangements Severus. It is not the end of the world. Beside I believe Remus is in need of some time without this trio running circles around him.” Harry watched as Snape pursed his lips together in irritation clearly not impressed by the agreement he’d been forced into. However like most things concerning Albus Dumbledore there was very little room for negotiation when the man got his mind set on something. “Now come along boy’s I believe it is past the hour for which young wizards like yourself should be tucked up in bed.” Harry gritted his teeth as Snape helped him up from the floor, the headmaster already ushering Draco and Paris upstairs. 

“How do you feel?” Harry shook Snape’s hand coldly from his shoulder as he straightened his shirt, angry that he’d caught Paris’ smug smirk as he’d left the room. 

“Fine.” Harry ground out as he bent down and picked up his wand from the floor. Snape said nothing as he watched Harry walk out of the room and disappear up the staircase. With a sigh Severus poured himself a glass of brandy before slumping down into the soft armchair beside the fire. Harry was showing some unusual signs, signs that Snape couldn’t place as effects from the ‘constantine’ potion. As yet though he hadn’t expressed his concerns about Harry to the headmaster but having now exhausted his own references and not found out anything it was time to involve the old coot. 

“Cracking idea Severus, a brandy would be lovely thank you.” Snape rolled his eyes as Dumbledore breezed back into the living room, with obviously no intention of pouring himself a drink. With a flick of his wand Snape summoned a glass of the amber liquid, watching as the elder wizard took a hearty sip of it before sighing in exaggerated delight and settling in the chair opposite the potions master. 

“This isn’t a good idea Albus.” Snape spoke calmly as he stared into the fire, his thoughts firmly focused on Potter and the boy’s unusual behaviour. 

“It is a somewhat better idea than leaving the three of them here unaccompanied to kill one another.” Dumbledore smiled at Snape from over the top of his brandy glass, Snape sparing the headmaster a resigned glance before turning his gaze back on the fire. 

“Something doesn’t feel right. He’s withdrawn, jealous and moody. He should be at least part way through expelling the potion by now but he’s shown no signs of improvement since I brought him back. Poppy said his last tests were all over the place.” Snape sipped from his brandy now warmed by the fire and his hand clutching tightly at the glass. “We’ve missed something Albus but I can’t put my finger on what?” 

“You are not the only one to worry Severus. I have myself have been pondering Harry’s condition.” Snape looked around at the headmaster this time watching as the elder wizard stroked his beard in thought. Snape expected the headmaster to elaborate but when he didn’t the potions master lost patients and tutted loudly. 

“And? What have you come up with because I am at a complete loss as to explain it other than putting it down to it just being ‘Potter’?” Amused the headmaster chuckled at Snape’s explanation as he finished his brandy and sat the empty tumbler aside. 

“I have a theory but you won’t like it.” Raising a bushy eyebrow in Severus direction, the headmaster smiled as he watched the potion professor roll his eyes contemptibly. 

“With all due respect headmaster I haven’t liked any of your theories ever, so the fact I won’t like this one does not come as a surprise.” Again Albus chuckled as he stretched and leaned in a little closer to Severus. 

“It is possible that the potion Harry was forced into ingesting has accelerated the growth of something that perhaps was there all the time?” Severus stared at the headmaster blankly, the elder wizard’s entire meaning lost on the potions professor. Smiling at the blank unimpressed look Severus was sending his way, the headmaster continued. “The ‘constantine’ potion was originally created to mimic certain elements of a ‘love’ potion, in ensuring loyalty of slaves. Harry is as we assumed extremely receptive to ancient forms of magic. Is it not a possibility that his own magic has reacted to the older elements in the ‘constantine’ potion?” Albus watched as the cogs and wheels of Snape’s brain processed the information he’d been gingerly fed. It was only when Snape’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in astonishment that the headmaster knew the man had worked it out for himself. 

“I can’t believe you’re even suggesting that? It’s….” Snape was cut off as Albus continued quickly, knowing already the barrage of abuse he was about to receive. 

“It’s possible Severus. The Potter family are steeped in history. Just because the boy’s blood is diluted makes no less difference to his magic, we have enough proof of that.” Snape opened his mouth to abuse the headmaster but something made him fall silent, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. Albus stroked his beared again in amusement glad that he’d made the potions professor think. 

“What you’re suggesting hasn’t been recorded in history for millennia. The old magic died out with the pure blood lines and even if it is so, my brother is dead so there is no cure.” Clearly irritated the headmaster rolled his eyes dramatically, somewhat annoyed that Snape still hadn’t read between the lines. 

“It hasn’t been recorded in recent history because the magic has been dormant. It only takes a triggering event to start it up again.” Snape frowned but nodded in agreement, a lot of ancient magic was triggered by external events it was how wizards and witches first came into being. 

“Still, if this is true and I’m not agreeing that it is until I see proof, it still does not help the situation. Julius is dead and can not fulfil Harry’s needs.” Snape didn’t like the wide smile that broke onto the headmaster’s face, the mischief in the man’s eyes not sitting well in the potion professor’s stomach. All of a sudden he got a feeling he wasn’t going to like what was coming next. 

“Do you believe it is your brother whom is the source?” Snape didn’t answer and only listened in growing worry as the headmaster continued. “No, if it was your brother then his death would have taken Harry from us too. Indeed I believe the source to be another Snape entirely, one whom unconsciously seeks his own happiness in that of Harry’s….” Before the headmaster could continue Snape butted in, instantly rising from his chair and shaking his head furiously in the headmaster’s direction. 

“Don’t you dare say it Albus, you know it’s impossible…” Snape had already begun pacing angrily, his face like thunder as he dared the headmaster to put words to his thoughts, thoughts Snape didn’t want to hear. 

“Severus don’t you wonder why Harry had such insight into the supposed ‘accidents’ that happened to you when I first employed your brother at the school? The potion in your classroom, the duelling club mishap, the Quidditch match? Harry saw visions of threats only a lover would see happening to his mate?” Albus remained calm as he watched Snape rapidly losing his temper; the wizard’s fists clenched tightly at his side in built up rage. 

“Enough! What you’re saying is pure speculation. Potter no more desires me than the squid in the lake and I can offer him nothing which could possibly cause this reaction!” Snape was flaming and Albus remained seated even when he felt the pulse of magic wash out from Severus, the man practically glowing in a pool of his own anger. Albus had known for a long time Severus Snape was something of a dark horse, his potential as a wizard underrated by everyone. Even if Snape hadn’t seen it in himself, Harry certainly had. It was hardly surprisingly considering the raw power radiating from the wizard as he raged back and forth across the living room, his robes swirling about him like a hurricane. 

“I’m afraid Severus your offer has already been made for you. Harry’s condition will not settle till his magic has what it desires. If you both do not give in then I, nor anyone else will be able to stop what will happen to you both.” Snape came to a complete stand still his murderous gaze focused on the headmaster as the elder wizard rose from the chair by the fire and straightened his robe unaffected by Snape’s glare. “Now if you have done making a display of yourself, I suggest you awaken Harry and help him pack. I will make the necessary arrangements for your chambers at the castle.” Calmly Albus took a hand full of floo powder from the pot on top of the fire and with a polite smile at Snape stepped into the fire and promptly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. With the elder wizard gone Snape’s temper hit its peek and with a scream of defiance Snape shattered all the windows and glass ornaments around the room, set the coffee table alight and then collapsed in a spent heap on the rug in front of the fireplace, his head in his hands. For years he’d tortured himself over a Potter and just when there seemed to be light at the end, another bloody Potter came and ruined it all again. 

“Severus?” A timid voice shattered Snape’s blessed silence and he glanced up to see Remus’ bloodied and pale face looking in at him from the doorway. Snape stared at the thin, battered man for a long moment before taking a deep calming breath and hauling himself to his feet. There were worse people off in the world than Snape was. Walking over the broken shards of glass and the still smoking remains of the coffee table, Snape leaned heavily against the doorframe beside Remus who looked like he’d been dragged through a bramble bush backwards.

“I loved him you know. Loved him and loathed him at the same time.” Severus stared at the now silent portrait of Mrs Black on the far wall, the frame beaten and battered where countless people had had a go at her. Remus sighed heavily, his own gaze lost in the pattern of the wallpaper, the memories of his childhood flashing through his mind. 

“Everyone did Snape, even me. James Potter was a prize only Lily could have ever have won.” Snape closed his eyes and set his chin on his chest, as he watched Remus turn towards him, his gaze resting steadily on Snape’s face. “Harry needs you Severus, more than he probably realizes himself. Don’t let the past get in the way of your decisions now.” Slowly Snape opened his eyes and glanced down at Remus who was struggling to keep himself upright against the doorframe. 

“He’s not going to like it.” Snape whispered watching as Remus smiled a bloodied grin, the last reminder of his wolf transformation lingering in his still extended canines. 

“He doesn’t have to, Snape. Just take him away, romance him and fuck him for all our sakes. He’ll realize soon enough what it’s all about and where he’s better off.” Snape chuckled darkly and shook his head at the werewolf, whom he slung his arm around and helped across to the stairs. 

“You know for a model professor you’re awfully crude Remus Lupin.” Remus laughed weakly as he began up the stairs, Snape supporting him the entire way. 

“You know for a lowly potions master, your magic’s got a kick.” Remus replied cheekily watching as Snape rolled his eyes, the smell from the still smoldering table filling the hall. “Besides when you’ve been doing it doggy style in the woods for as long as I have vulgarity means nothing.” Snape laughed, genuinely amused by the man’s comments. 

“I’ll take it was a successful night then?” Reaching the top of the stairs Snape helped Remus into the bedroom and gently helped the man down onto the bed before straightening up and raising his eyebrow in the darkness waiting for a reply. 

“Bloody wonderful.” Remus muttered, the mirth in his voice infectious causing Snape to laugh again.

“Glad to hear it.” With a final smile Snape left the room, quietly closing the door to Remus bedroom as the man groaned and rolled over to try and get some sleep. Standing in the darkened hallway Snape stared at the closed door of Harry’s bedroom. It would have been easier to turn around and walk the other way but Severus knew he owed it to himself to see this through. With a deep calming breath he strode confidently to the door and with a sharp knock let himself in…..


	30. Inevitability

CHAPTER 30 Inevitability

“You’re staying where?” Harry continued to rub his temples as he rolled over on Ron’s bed to face his two best friends, who were cuddled up together beside him. 

“Snape’s chambers.” Harry whispered in reply knowing already that Ron’s mouth was hanging open like a fish. 

“No way.” Ron gawked clearly unmoved by the fact Hermione was glaring up at him pointedly. 

“Ignore him Harry he’s just being useless as usual.” Hermione jabbed Ron hard in the ribs before turning back to Harry who was fighting his headache after an entire day of not seeing or touching Snape. Four weeks they’d been back at school, four weeks Harry had hidden the fact he’d been forced into residence with the schools most hated professor. Lying to his friends had finally become too much and with Draco and Paris doing their damnedest to tell everyone about the arrangement there was little choice but for Harry to tell his friends straight where he’d been staying. “Tell us, what it’s like?” Harry smiled up at the bushy brown haired girl, who was doing her best not to sound nosey. 

“Surprisingly warm.” Harry muttered as he rose from the bed and paced over to the window and back in an effort to calm his headache. 

“Is this because of the potion?” Hermione queried cautiously watching as Harry nodded before regretting it as a wave of nausea swept over him and he had to sit down quickly on the floor to quell it. 

“Yeah, it’s not wearing off as you probably noticed.” Harry looked sheepishly up at his two friends who were now lying across the bed, looking down on him in concern. 

“Um, yeah it’s pretty noticeable Harry, sorry.” Ron blushed having seen the results of last week’s disastrous two-day goal Harry had set himself in not coming into contact with Snape. The result being a spectacular show of Harry bowling Snape over in the great hall at breakfast in front of everyone. Harry nodded but remained silent inwardly cringing when he remembered how many embarrassing things he’d done when he’d tried to fight the urge. 

“Do they know what’s happening to you and how to stop it?” Hermione inquired. After Voldemort’s demise Ron and Hermione had seen very little of Harry and had only had the privilege of catching up on things through letters and between classes. 

“Yeah I think so but if they do they’re not telling me.” Harry muttered the headache now blurring his vision. It was time to go and seek out the potions professor, Harry having put it off for too long already. 

“That’s wrong Harry you should know what’s happening to you.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he stood up unsteadily from the floor, bracing himself against the post of Ron’s bed. 

“Yeah I know but they’ll tell me eventually at least Snape’s being civil to me. In fact he’s being really nice, for Snape that is.” With a weak smile Harry stumbled to the door and with a short goodbye from his friends Harry disappeared back down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. Being only a free period for seventh years, the castle was practically silent while everyone else was in class and Harry easily made his way along the winding corridors down towards where he knew Snape was teaching third year potions. Like always the closer Harry got to Snape the better he felt and so by the time Harry made it to the closed classroom door his headache had dulled enough to straighten himself up and put on a neutral face. Knocking on the door Harry waited for the muffled command to enter. 

“Come.” Harry edged open the door to the classroom and screwed his nose up at the smell. He remembered brewing healing potion number 6, in his third year and smiled at the entire class with clamps on their noses. Snape was hunched over at his desk, nose deep in parchment and didn’t look up as he addressed Harry sharply. “Well? What is it you want?” Harry swallowed difficultly his head spinning with the excitement of seeing the man. 

“Um, can I see you for a moment sir please?” At the sound of Harry’s voice, Snape looked up immediately, the flicker of concern in his gaze lost on his other students who assumed he was glaring at them. Harry hadn’t ever had to interrupt Snape’s classes before but his headache was intense and the wizard had said to come and see him at any time. 

“Potter?” Standing up from his desk Snape flicked his wand at the board and a small homework essay question appeared. “You may leave when the bell rings at the end of the lesson, homework is on the board.” The class muttered their approval and Harry watched as Snape held his hand out towards the door of his office. Harry smiled and wove his way gingerly between the desks, careful not to bump any of the students less he ruin their potions. Snape closed the door behind them as they both entered the office, Harry noting the silencing charm Snape set up on the door so that his class couldn’t hear them talking. “You were supposed to see me at lunch.” Snape spoke sternly as he sat down in the chair beside Harry the wizard’s hand automatically coming to rest on the boy’s knee. It was a common agreement now that without asking Snape offered his touch, only ever to Harry’s knee or shoulder but offered nonetheless. Harry felt instantly better and sighed heavily as he relaxed into the curve of the wooden chair’s back. 

“I know I got caught up in the library, had to finish my homework for charms.” Harry muttered as he focused his entire attention on the feel of the man’s hand on his knee, its warmth and the firm but comforting squeeze. 

“Homework you should have completed last night.” Snape countered quickly clearly irritated by Harry’s lack of attention and blasé attitude towards school work, especially because the ministry had only granted them 4 months to finish their exams they would have been completing when the school was attacked. 

“It’s difficult to concentrate.” Harry offered as Snape withdrew his hand and stood up, moving over to his desk to clean up a little. Harry instantly missed the warmth of the wizard’s touch and stood up as well, moving over to the desk as if to be closer to him. 

“If you applied yourself a little more…..” Snape moved around Harry, brushing unconsciously against the boy as he filed some of his papers in the cabinet on the far wall. Just the small brush of Snape’s body against his made Harry catch his breath, the sensation lingering in his senses before filtering away. 

“If I applied myself it wouldn’t matter all I can think about is you.” Harry bit sarcastically, annoyed that the sensation of Snape brushing against him hadn’t lasted longer. Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry’s comment but bit his tongue, having been warned by Albus that telling the boy the truth straight out would do more harm than good. “And this hand on knee shit isn’t working anymore. It like works for a second then it is gone again.” Harry snapped nastily his darkening mood a result of his rapidly returning headache. Snape remained silent for a moment choosing his timing perfectly, as Remus’ words echoed in his mind. ‘Romance him’. 

“Would you like to go to London with me this weekend?” As if not having heard Harry’s last comment Snape turned around and casually smiled at Harry who was currently trying to kill Snape’s quill collection with his acrid stare. 

“I’m not allowed outside school grounds unless on a certified excursion.” Harry related the rules quickly, although his interest had been perked by the suggestion of a weekend away from school, even if it was with Snape. 

“I’m sure I can convince the headmaster to bend that rule for one weekend. That is if you want to come.” Harry was in shock, Snape was an absolute arse for rules and so to even suggest breaking one of the cardinal rules was almost unbelievable. Snape watched curiously as a mixture of suspicion and excitement washed over Harry’s expression. 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry whispered curiously his headache forgotten as he moved around to stand in front of Snape, who was casually flicking through a file he’d removed from his cabinet. 

“Just between you and I Harry, I believe we’re going to have to be spending a lot more time together from now on and I thought it would be nice if we could learn to get along better than we have been doing. I know I remind you constantly of my brother and what he did to you but I assure you I am a completely different person and have no intention of repeating or reliving anything he did in his miserable existence?” Harry continued to look at Snape, the man’s dark gaze never wavering as it met the boy’s straight on. 

“I’m not going to get better am I? This potion is permanent?” Harry had thought about this possibility since he’d been told about what the ‘constantine’ potion was designed to do. It was a fear he’d learnt to deal with just as he had the constant nightmare that Julius had somehow come back to life. 

“Not so much the potion as the unforeseen side effects it has had on your body. Had my brother realized what forcing you to ingest this potion would do to you, he might have thought twice. It goes without saying that it had the opposite effect to the one he wanted but it is what that lingering effect has triggered which is now your current concern.” Snape watched as Harry sighed heavily and nodded in understanding. The news didn’t exactly come as a surprise. He’d watched Paris get well within a month, the boy’s petulant good mood grating on Harry’s nerves, to the point at which they were both at each others neck’s most of the time. Snape could see Harry’s mood sliding into depression, so quickly reiterated his original question. “So are we going to London this weekend?” Harry lifted his eyes to focus on Snape’s and after a moments thought nodded in agreement. It had been literally months since Harry had been in London and now without the threat of Voldemort he was essentially free to do as he liked, a concept he was still getting used to. It wouldn’t do any harm to go and it would as Snape put it, help them get along with each other. “Good, I’ll inform the headmaster of our plans at dinner.” Snape went to move forwards back towards his desk but before he could move he felt Harry step up to him, the boy’s arms coming up to wrap around his waist. Snape froze as he stared down at the brown mop of hair now resting against his waistcoat. In the entire time they’d been forced together Harry hadn’t once initiated the contact and Snape was stunned at what had brought about this sudden brazen move. However before Snape could say anything Harry beat him to it. 

“Don’t say anything, I just need this alright.” Snape nodded and with caution wrapped his arms loosely around the boy’s shoulders in an awkward hug. The pair of them stood together for a long time until the shrill ringing of the end of lesson bell echoed around the room. With an inward sigh Harry pulled away from Snape, feeling infinitely better than he had. “I’ll see you this evening professor.” Without meeting Snape’s gaze Harry turned and walked out of the office door leaving Snape still standing silently deep in thought, in the middle of his office.


	31. Call Me Severus

CHAPTER 31 Call Me Severus

“You know you’re a complete dickhead don’t you Draco?” Harry lay on Snape’s leather couch idly listening to Paris and Draco arguing over their heated game of wizard’s chess. Thanks to a charm the Patel twins had taught him, Draco’s chess pieces when taken down swore abuse at the opposition as they died. 

“Am not, they wouldn’t swear at you if you didn’t take them would they?” Draco snapped sharply as another round of ‘curse ye fucking bastards’ sounded around the room as the blonde lost another piece. It had become almost the norm for the three of them to meet in Snape’s chambers of an evening. With Paris having been sorted in to Slytherin it was only natural the two boys spent most of their time in the dungeons, especially with Snape being Draco’s legal guardian. Most of the time they were left to their own devices with Snape performing his school duties. Sometimes the potions master would make an effort to come back early and the four of them would talk over pumpkin juice and cookies before retiring to bed. Harry found it strangely familiar, like they’d become a family, with habits. Today was Thursday and Snape had the weekly staff meeting to attend ensuring he wouldn’t be back till late. This gave them all the excuse to be up till after curfew, well at least until Snape came back and kicked Paris and Draco out to their own dorm in Slytherin’s dungeons. 

“Hey Harry, rumor is you’re going to London this weekend?” Harry looked up from his book to see Paris smiling at him cheekily. Harry was surprised that Paris knew already, having himself only known about it since just before last period. 

“How do you know?” Harry snapped defensively as he put his book aside to glare at Paris who was looking far too smug. 

“Overheard the headmaster and Severus talking about it coming back from dinner.” Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Paris lean over the chess board, taking a moment to decipher his move before easily taking two more of Draco’s pieces and promptly ending the game with a loud triumphant checkmate. Draco’s language matched those of his chess pieces as the pair of them began to pack up. 

“Will you bring us back some broom wax Harry, that good beezal stuff from top of Diagon Alley.” Having put away the chess set in disgust Draco flopped down on the end of the couch, barely missing Harry’s feet as he sprawled out. Paris leant against the warm fire surround his feet tucked under the blanket hanging from Snape’s favorite chair. 

“Yeah okay, anything else?” Harry inquired as he glanced across at Paris, who was yawning loudly. 

“Nothing for me, this owl order catalogue is seeing me through until Hogsmeade weekends but thanks for asking.” Paris gestured to the thickly bound magazine on Snape’s side table, its pages worn and thumbed through with years of the wizard having ordered from it. 

“So you two going to be sharing a room?” Draco inquired casually as he thumbed through Harry’s book idly. Harry looked suspiciously between the two of his friends, noting the silent communication going on between them. They were up to something. 

“I assume so why?” Harry didn’t miss Paris’ snigger and glared at the other boy who rolled his eyes dramatically. Draco didn’t answer but his sparkling eyes betrayed the laughter he was desperately trying to hold in. “Oh just fuck off the both of you. I don’t care what the hell you’re scheming I don’t want to know.” Harry sat up from the couch and clicked his fingers twice. With a sharp pop Dobby appeared his floppy ears pinned back with a clothes peg, and a pair of pink ill fitting rubber gloves on his little hands. 

“Mister Potter is wanting something sir?” Harry smiled at the sight of Dobby and nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, can I have a glass of milk please...” Harry paused before quickly adding. “Cow’s milk this time too Dobby.” Dobby nodded enthusiastically and with a sharp pop disappeared. Not a half second later a saucer with a glass of milk and two cookies appeared on the side table and Harry greedily tucked in, ignoring his two friends who were again exchanging silent looks at one another. 

“You know Harry, this has got to stop. We know you like him even without the ‘potion’ it’s so obvious.” Harry licked his lips free of milk before biting into the cookie, choosing to ignore the comment Paris had just made. After what he’d discovered earlier in the day he didn’t need them pushing this right now. “You can ignore us all you like Harry but it’s not going away. We’re not trying to take the piss. We thought we might be able to help that’s all.” Paris was unprepared for the outburst as Harry stood up abruptly from the couch, sending the saucer, the empty glass and remaining cookie crashing to the floor. 

“I don’t want your help, you can’t help. I’m stuck like this forever while you and your little slave friends get off with nothing except a shinny bar through your dicks. Well guess what, I do like Snape and he’s the only person who fucking understands, so just piss off.” Shouting Harry stormed across to his room slamming the door closed heavily behind him. With his friends locked out Harry threw himself on his bed and buried his head beneath his pillow. Everything felt strange, he wasn’t sure anymore what were his real feelings and what were the effects of the potion. He was so confused and to top it all he really was beginning to like Snape, a wizard he thought he’d never get along with ever. Life without Voldemort was just as messed up as it was with him, thanks to Julius. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying beneath his pillow and it was only when a soft knock fell on his door that he realized how late it probably was. Sitting up and hugging his pillow to his chest, Harry called for whomever it was to come in. Snape appeared in the doorway, still dressed in his trousers and white shirt, having obviously discarded his outer robes for the evening. One thing Harry had learnt while living in Snape’s chambers was that the man was never seen in his sleepwear, having always dressed in his room before coming out and undressing only ever when he had retired into his own room for the rest of the night. 

“Is it safe to come in or do I need some protection?” Snape twirled his wand round expertly in his fingers before pointing it dramatically at Harry who huffed a contemptible laugh before lying back down again. 

“Don’t kid yourself you know I’d win in a duel any day.” Harry chuckled dryly listening to the rarely bestowed laugh of Snape, whose dry wit; Harry had established was similar to his own. 

“Indeed I have long been resigned to the fact I could never equal the great Harry Potter.” Gingerly Snape stepped into the room, careful as he always was not to invade Harry’s bedroom unless invited to do so, after all Harry respected his privacy and he in turn gave the boy the same respect. 

“See now you’re just taking the piss.” Harry grumbled good naturedly as he felt his bed dip, where Snape had sat himself down on the end of it. 

“Language Potter.” Snape chastised easily as he felt Harry move around to lie down beside where he was sitting, his chin resting on his hands in thought. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered before continuing with a train of thought that had just struck him. “Why do you let Paris call you Severus? When Draco and I and everyone else isn’t allowed to?” Harry watched as Snape frowned in confusion before shaking his head slowly. 

“Who said you weren’t allowed to call me Severus?” Snape inquired curious to where this topic of conversation had stemmed from. Having just spoken to Draco and Paris, Snape was fully expecting a moody, angry young man in the bedroom, yet Harry was neither. 

“Well no one I guess but you’d rip my head off if me or anyone else called you Severus in class and you’ve kind of always been just Snape or sir, or professor or git depending on who you talk to.” Snape smiled as Harry glanced cheekily up at him, knowing that his nickname around school really did irk the man’s irritation. 

“In class I expect a little respect Potter but there’s no reason why you can’t refer to me as Severus outside hours it is my name after all.” Severus noted with amusement that Harry’s smile lit up his face at being allowed the privilege of using his first name. It was something so small that seemed to bring the boy a small amount of pleasure and Snape was glad he could oblige. “Well I guess if you’re alright, I’m going to go to bed. I want your things packed in the morning, so we can be off tomorrow evening after dinner alright?” Harry nodded and with a reluctant smile watched Snape disappear from the room, the door closing automatically behind him. As Harry lay staring at the spot where Snape had sat he began to ponder something. The only time in his life when he’d actually felt safe was when Snape was around. It was that same safe feeling now that settled in his stomach as he remembered the soft rise and fall of the man’s chest against his own as they’d stood together in the professor’s office. That feeling had nothing to do with the potion either, because it had always been there he’d just unconsciously pushed it aside because of who he thought Snape was. It was also that same safe feeling that was now drawing him to the wizard’s bedroom. 

The living room was dark except for the slowly burning fire as he tip toed out of his bedroom and across the floor to the closed door of Snape’s bedroom. Harry had only briefly seen inside the man’s private space, having dropped a spare towel on the end of the bed for him two weeks ago. Harry felt nervous as he gently pushed the door a little way open. It was dark in the bedroom too, again only the light from the fireplace flickering on the walls. Harry could see little except the lump beneath the covers that was Snape’s form and so he pushed the door a little wider and snuck inside. Hardly daring to breathe Harry tiptoed across to the end of the bed, the sheer curtaining pulled closed to stop the drafts. Snape was obviously asleep already the wizard exhausted after the day’s teaching. The elder wizard’s face was completely expressionless, the blank canvas of a dreamless sleep hidden partly beneath the covers. Harry was enthralled by the picture having never considered Snape other than the harsh wizard he knew during the day. Yet here lying in slumber Snape looked positively harmless and all Harry wanted to do was stare at him. Slowly and quietly Harry sat down on the chair beside the bed and stared at Snape’s face. Harry smiled as he let his gaze wander down the curves of the man’s forehead, nose and chin, imagining that it had been those beautiful features he’d been faced with rather than Julius’ the first night he’d arrived at the man’s house. Perhaps in someway it might have been alright if it had been Severus’ that had been the one to take his innocents. Yes, that was why it had been so terrible, because somewhere in his potion addled mind he knew that it should have been Severus taking him, claiming him, making love to him. 

Harry was so lost in his stare that he hardly noticed the slight flinch the potions professor made. Severus’ eyes flickered open having felt the wards to his rooms shiver with disturbance, long before Harry had appeared like a ghost at the side of his bed. Snape was interested in what Harry was going to do and so had laid still, pretending to be asleep as he’d carefully watched what Harry had done. The boy looked lost, lost in his memories, no doubt painful ones rather than happier times. Snape could no longer stay still and reached up to shift the curtaining around his bed to get a better look at Harry. At the movement Harry leapt to his feet in panic, realizing now what he had been doing. 

“Sorry, I….I’m sorry.” Harry turned to run horrified that he’d invaded Snape’s privacy and got caught doing so. Snape was quicker though and caught the boy’s hand before he could move anywhere. Harry looked back down at Snape in fear, the man’s navy blue nightshirt falling off his shoulder, exposing the bony point of the man’s shoulder blade. 

“Are you getting in or were you going to sit there all night?” Still with his hand tightened around Harry’s wrist Snape used his other to fold back the right side of his bed covers in invitation to the boy. Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his shock at the offer undisguised in his expression. After an extended silence Snape thought perhaps he’d pushed the boy too far, and went to sit up. But before he could move Harry had pushed his way through the sheer curtaining and was climbing over Snape into the bed space beside him. Snape smiled sleepily to himself as he let go of Harry’s hand and propped himself up on his own elbow to watch as Harry settled himself beneath the warmth of the blankets. “You do realize you will be the first person in more than 15 years to sleep in this bed other than me.” Snape couldn’t help smiled as Harry rolled over towards him, nestling happily in the already warm collection of pillows, he would be sharing with the man. 

“I talk in my sleep, I say things I shouldn’t. Promise you won’t tell anyone what I say?” Snape stared at Harry, reading the unspoken reply to Snape’s original question. Steadily Snape nodded in agreement and with a final content smile from Harry the boy closed his eyes to sleep. For a long time Snape watched Harry settle into his dreams, the boy’s breathing evening out, until every ounce of tension fell away from the boy’s face. When he was satisfied that Harry had fallen asleep Snape himself lay back down his hand involuntarily on Harry’s side. Snape had been so opposed to this before, had down right accused the headmaster that there was no founding to his suggestion that Harry was bound to him already. But now with the boy laid at his side, Snape had to admit the proof he’d demanded was lying right here before him. 

“What am I going to do with you Potter?” Snape whispered softly to himself as he turned over and fell quietly in sleep, Harry’s body lying flush with his own.


	32. The Impression You Give

CHAPTER 32 The Impression You Give

“Tell me again why we aren’t just aperating to London?” Harry shifted restlessly in his seat the sound of the Hogwarts Express clattering in the background. 

“Because I thought it would be a change to take another mode of transport other than the nauseating rush of apparition.” Snape glanced over the top of the evening paper at where Harry was slumped bored on the bench opposite him. They had left the school promptly after the last class of the day had ended. Apparently the Hogwarts Express wasn’t just an occasional service and ran regular trips servicing both the Hogsmead residents and the school.

“What are we going to do this weekend then?” Harry continued, still bored but preferring conversation to silence, as Severus seemed to enjoy. 

“I thought we might visit the art gallery, there is an exhibition of 3rd century wizard portraits I’d like to see.” Harry smiled with mock enthusiasm. The Dursley’s had taken him to an art gallery once and it had been unbelievably boring. “Don’t look at me like that Potter. You might just learn something there besides being able to maybe trace the Potter lineage.” This new information sparked Harry’s attention, the prospect of seeing his really distant ancestors amusing. “Is there anything you wish to do?” Severus inquired folding his paper in half, having tired of it. Harry thought for a long moment before smiling when he remembered the Weasley’ twin’s last letter to Ron. 

“Can we go to a nightclub?” Harry smiled innocently at Snape who immediately shook his head in response. 

“Certainly not. You are neither old enough nor sensible enough to be trusted in such a place.” Snape turned his attention out of the train window and Harry slumped back against his seat, his arms folded across his chest. He really should have known better than to ask Snape to take him to a club, the man was a stickler for the rules and this after all was technically a school trip or so Severus had told Dumbledore. Silence settled in their carriage and Harry closed his eyes, unaware that Severus was watching him in the reflection of the glass. 

“Do you ever lighten up?” Harry whispered suddenly feeling the need to shift seats across next to Snape. The potion still made its presence known and Harry was too tired after a full school day to fight it. Putting his feet up on the carriage bench Harry leaned his head against Severus shoulder, the elder wizard allowing it without fuss. 

“What gives you the impression I don’t Mr. Potter?” Snape glanced down at Harry who rolled his eyes and tutted loudly. 

“That crap for a start.” Harry muttered waiting for the admonishment about swearing. The usual quick response didn’t come though and Harry opened his eyes to glance up at Snape who was still staring down at him waiting for him to continue. “My name is Harry and I don’t know why you persist in calling me Potter, its got the same amount of syllables and you can still use that tone you like so much.” Harry wasn’t holding back, determined now more than ever to tell the potions professor exactly what he thought of him. After all, it had been Severus’ idea in the first place to get to know one another better because they would be spending a lot more time together. “And you always wear black, never a colour not even a Slytherin scarf on Quidditch match days. You rarely laugh and you certainly don’t smile. You look down your nose at everyone despite what you’re saying. You don’t walk either you stride like wherever it is your going is infinitely better place to be than where you were. You make everything sound as if it’s some great effort. You don’t touch unless it’s clinical, you hate having a conversation with anyone no matter what the subject and you don’t have fun at all…” Harry trailed off wondering if he’d taken things to far. Glancing back up at Snape Harry expected to see the usual sneering expression but Snape’s expression was unreadable, the man staring out of the window. Harry didn’t dare say anymore and lowered his gaze back to the floor wondering if he’d just ruined their weekend. 

“When you put it like that Pot…” Snape corrected himself before continuing. “Harry, I can see why I give off the impression I don’t lighten up.” Harry watched as Snape turned towards him, a sparkle of something hidden beneath the dark obsidian gaze Harry couldn’t identify. Before Harry could speak however Snape had closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry couldn’t breathe, his eyes as wide as saucers and his bottom jaw slack as the potions professor pulled away. Harry didn’t believe what had just happened and could only stare his mouth gaping like a fish as Snape stood up, straightened his cloak and announced he was going to the restroom before disappearing out of the carriage. 

“Shit.” Harry whispered his fingers automatically coming up to touch the still moist patch on his lips where Snape’s had touched his own. Inside his head Harry knew it wasn’t right, yet something about it had felt so damn good. Just the memory of the slight kiss had settled the restless feeling the potion had created. None of the clinical touches Snape had ever offered had actually succeeded where such a chaste kiss had just done. Stunned and with his head throbbing painfully with a headache all of a sudden, Harry lay down along the bench. Whatever had just happened between the two of them was certainly unexpected and Harry needed some time alone to think. 

****************************************

Harry awoke to the train shuddering to a stop, its sharp whistle signaling its arrival at the station in London. Stretching out the kinks in his back Harry sat up and glanced around the carriage, half expecting to see Snape but the potion professor was nowhere to be seen. The professors’ traveling trunk and coat were still on the opposite bench so Harry sat and waited for the wizard’s return. Harry didn’t know if it was going to be awkward or not after the incident last night, having slept most of the journey after Snape had left. Twisting his hands in his lap nervously Harry jumped a little when the carriage door slid open and Snape stepped inside. For first time in his life Harry was speechless as he stared at the professor’s appearance. Snape was dressed in tailored black pants, a sky blue turtleneck sweater, with his long hair tied back at the base of his neck with a black length of ribbon. Everything Harry had ever thought about Snape flew out the window along with his tongue as he watched in silence as Snape reached up to grab his trunk and slung his cloak over his arm. 

“Cat got your tongue Harry.” Snape inquired, the twitch of a smile playing on the corner of his lips. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find words. “Did you believe I would be seeing London in my teaching robes?” Snape rose a smooth eyebrow in question, waiting patiently for Harry’s reply. 

“Are they chino’s?” Was the only reply Harry could muster, having just stared blatantly at the professor’s backside in the form fitting trousers. Snape smiled a little then and re opened the carriage door, gesturing for Harry to grab his things, which the boy did as if by instinct. 

“Indeed they are Harry, quite expensive too. Do you like them?” Harry followed Snape down off the train onto the platform, still staring at Snape as if he was a completely different person. Harry spared a brief thought that perhaps Snape had changed because of what Harry had said last night but then Harry squashed the thought realizing that he didn’t really care why Snape had changed, only that it was a bloody good one. 

“Yeah, nice.” Harry whispered as Snape led the way through the barrier onto the muggle platform. The platform was busy with morning rush hour and Harry got buffeted about as he tried to keep up with Snape’s long strides. Once outside the terminal though he caught up with the other wizard who had already hailed a taxi. “Where are we staying?” Harry muttered as he allowed the taxi driver to put his trunk into the boot, while he and Snape climbed into the back seat. 

“I believe the leaky cauldron is a suitable place. I can’t be doing with hotels.” Harry nodded in agreement and listened as Snape gave the driver instructions to take them to the street the wizarding pub was in. Having regained the few braincells he’d managed to save from being fried at the sight of Snape, Harry’s coherent speech had come back to him. 

“Listen sorry about what I said last night…” Harry’s guilt at having been so forward last night was eating at him from the inside, especially seeing Snape how he was now. The boy felt the need to apologize. Snape however cut him off abruptly, his chosen topic completely unexpected. 

“I need to know if you felt anything last night Harry after I kissed you?” Harry swallowed in embarrassment hoping that what had happened was a dream and that Snape would forget all about it. 

“Um…” Harry hesitated, caught off guard by the forward address. “How do you mean?” Harry whispered hoping that the cab driver wasn’t listening to their conversation. 

“I mean physically Harry, did it have any affect on you.” Harry stared at Snape who was staring straight ahead out of the front window, no doubt consciously avoiding eye contact with him. 

“I’m not sure, I wasn’t expecting it in fact it freaked me out a little but not as much as it should have all things considered. It did ease the craving though, a lot.” Harry swallowed nervously again watching as Snape nodded, his gaze finally turning to stare at Harry directly. 

“Dumbledore has expressed a theory to me concerning your condition a theory which I am reluctant to accept but am being forced to test. I need you to understand Harry that what I do, or may do in the future none of it is meant to hurt or humiliate you and if you are not comfortable with anything you must tell me immediately.” Harry frowned in concern but nodded in agreement wondering what on earth Dumbledore’s theory could be. Severus had already told Harry that there was little chance his condition could be cured and that they would have to stay closer together but Harry didn’t know what else to expect. Content to see Harry nod in acceptance Severus sighed and turned his attention back to where the taxi was just pulling into the curb outside the unassuming muggle terrace house. Harry got out to get the trunks from the back, leaving Snape to pay and thank the driver. Both of them waited till the taxi was out of sight before Snape led the way into the bustling pub.


	33. Sev

CHAPTER 33 Sev

Harry yawned as he flopped down on the squeaky mattress of his temporary bed. Severus had walked him the length and breadth of the entire wizarding art gallery, pointing out items of interest and even going out of his way to show Harry both his own ancestor’s and the boys. Harry had been surprised at how interesting the day had been, from lunch in the rotating café, to walking along the fountain in the sun. Now though with a full stomach of dumplings and stew Harry had become tired and was almost glad to flop down in his bed even though it was only 7.30. Since this morning’s strange confession in the taxi, Harry too had done nothing but think about it and its hidden implications, wondering what on earth Snape was doing. Still though nothing had happened remotely strange for the rest of the day and Harry had thoroughly enjoyed himself despite his original misgivings. Now though he wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and rest. 

“Tired Harry? I thought you wanted to go out to a club?” Harry sat up abruptly on the end of the bed staring at where Snape had disappeared into the bathroom and was obviously changing his sweater. 

“You said I couldn’t! You said I was too young and not sensible enough.” Harry protested in shock as Snape came back out of the bathroom still brushing his teeth. 

“Indeed you are, but having considered the fact you’ll be in my company I thought what the hell, let you make a fool of yourself in public. After all it will be your first opportunity to do so without Voldemort hanging over your head.” Snape mumbled around his toothbrush as he returned to the bathroom to finish. Harry sat stunned on the end of his fold out bed unable to formulate why Snape could have possibly changed his mind…after all Harry was still underage.

“I better change then.” Harry whispered quietly as he stood up from the bed and began scrambling through the trunk to find something suitable to wear. With no experience in the matter, Harry had only friend’s accounts of what clubs were like. The Weasley Twins were frequent visitors to the Wizarding nightclubs and Harry supposed muggle ones were no different. That was if Snape intended to take him to a muggle club. “Where are we going?” Harry spoke up quickly as he stripped off his jeans and pulled on a black pair of trousers. 

“A little place in Sterling Street, I believe it will suffice for what you’re intending to do.” Snape muttered as he came out of the bathroom to see Harry hopping around trying to pull on a clean pair of socks. 

“And what’s that?” Harry snapped a little irritated that Snape was being so blasé about taking him to a nightclub. 

“Getting wasted and grinding against as many women or men in a sweat soaked orgy of dancing. That is what you do at a nightclub Potter, because you certainly don’t go there for the conversation.” Snape glared at Harry pointedly who had the good grace to blush as he pulled on his crimson sweater and grabbed his coat. “Come along or it’s going to be a late night.” With a muttered sigh Snape grabbed the keys to the room from the side table and having left on a lamp for when they eventually crawled home, left the room. Harry trailed behind Snape downstairs through the pub but fell into step beside his elder mentor when they hit the muggle pavement. The awkward silence that hung between them got on Harry’s nerves until the boy finally spoke up just to break the mood. 

“So how do you know about this place?” Harry inquired as they crossed the street between two double decker buses. 

“A friend of a friend.” Snape mumbled as he stepped around a puddle on the pavement to avoid wetting his shoes. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at Snape’s deliberately obtuse answer. If the elder wizard hadn’t wanted to take him out, he shouldn’t have brought it up again. 

“A friend?” Harry bit sarcastically as he glanced up at Snape’s face to see if any emotion betrayed the meaning behind the comment he’d just made. “Since when have you had friends in the muggle world? Harry muttered coldly as he tucked his hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm. 

“Who said he was muggle?” Snape commented flippantly as he rounded the corner of a little side street. Harry was mildly impressed with the line waiting outside to get in the club. At least the place wasn’t that crap that people didn’t want to get into it. The thumping beat of the music echoed loudly around the short street. 

“So this is a wizards club…” Harry was cut off as Snape spun around and pinned him to the wall just shy of the end of the line. 

“Some rules Potter before you get us both in shit.” Harry nodded as Snape stared at him pointedly, one bony, potion stained finger coming up in front of Harry’s face. “One. Under no circumstances are you to even utter the words wizard or magic. For all intents and purposes this is a normal muggle nightclub.” Harry nodded obediently as Snape lifted a second finger to join the first. “Two. Do not accept drinks from anyone except me. You’re underage, you have a nice arse and a pretty face and the clientele that frequent this place would give their right arm for a night with you, conscious or not. Understand?” This time Snape waited for a verbal answer to which Harry smiled cheekily. 

“I have a nice arse professor?” Harry queried cheekily only to have Snape’s third finger thrust into his face without comment. 

“And finally if you call me professor in front of any of these people you’ll be scrubbing cauldrons for the next 2 years of your school life. Comprehend Me?” Snape inquired sharply watching as Harry’s smile faded and the boy nodded quickly in reply. “Good, now come along.” Grabbing Harry’s hand Snape strode past the waiting line and up to the three beefy bouncers guarding the entrance. Harry was floored as he watched Snape greet the three men with a friendly handshake and very blokey, Hello before pulling Harry around in front of him, the hand that had been holding his hand coming down to drape almost possessively over Harry’s shoulder and down his chest. 

“Bit young Sev mate, has he got ID?” The three bouncers looked down at Harry who instinctively leaned back against Snape’s chest hoping that the men looked more menacing than what they really were. 

“Come on guys, I’m just watching the kid while his mothers out of town.” Harry stared up at Snape in shock the superior tone he favored lost in the common slang that drawled out of his mouth. 

“Sure you’re just watching him Sev?” One of the bouncers looked over Harry with a smug smile. Harry didn’t miss the way Severus’s arm tightened protectively around his chest. It was a queer development in their strange weekend away and Harry filed it away to ponder later as the bouncers stepped aside and let the two of them pass. 

“What was all that about Sev…?” Harry went to be cheeky but his sarcastic comment fell quiet on his lips as Snape led him down into the club. “Jesus.” Harry breathed out in shock as he watched the crush of writhing; half naked bodies dancing to the pounding beat spewing out from the many speakers around the club. Harry was too engrossed in taking everything in that he hardly realized that Snape had walked him over to the bar. The music was intoxicating, the smell of alcohol, sex and sweat, the array of colour flashing in the exotic lights and the massive expanse of flesh walking past him continually. Harry was heaven and smiled to himself as Snape sat himself down on a barstool. 

“Severus!” Harry snapped out of his daze when he heard a jovial voice call Snape’s name. Spinning around on the stool Harry smiled mildly at the bronzed, man standing behind the bar smiling at Snape, a bar towel in one hand a clean glass in the other. “Long time no see buddy, all those little shits at school commandeering your party time?” Harry raised an eyebrow across at Snape who merely laughed loudly as the man leaned over the bar and kissed Snape on the cheek. “And who’s this?” Finally the man pulled back and glanced at Harry sideways. 

“Harry, he’s a student of mine.’ Snape shouted in order to be heard over the beat of the new song that had started. 

“A student!” The man behind the bar laughed loudly his gaze still flickering appreciatively over Harry’s form. “They’re getting younger Sev, trying to make your declining years more fulfilling are you?” Harry frowned in confusion wondering what on earth he’d missed in the conversation. 

“Shut it Andrew or I’ll shut it for you.” Snape shouted as the man behind the bar poured them both a pint of beer free of charge of course. 

“Ooooh, I wish you would Sev but you’re all promises and no pay off.” Harry watched as the man behind the bar winked at Snape before disappearing off to serve the other customers. Leaving Snape to take a long pull of his beer before he turned to face Harry who was staring at him dumbfounded. 

“I guess you come here often?” Harry muttered icily not really knowing why his jealous streak had reappeared at knowing Snape had frequented this bar and with as Andrew had suggested other men. 

“That’s none of your business Potter, now drink that and go find someone to bump and grind against while I have another.” Snape drained his pint dry and gestured for another as he turned back to the bar. Harry sighed and having taken a few sips of his beer left it beside Snape and stepped down into the writhing frenzy of the dance floor, unaware that the potions professor was keeping a very close eye on him in the reflection of the mirrors behind the bar.


	34. A Little Queer

CHAPTER 34 A Little Queer

Harry was dizzy as he writhed around talentlessly between two slender, good looking young men who’d weaseled their way over to him gradually throughout the night. It hadn’t really occurred to Harry that he was pinned between two men, their slight erections rubbing against his backside and thigh. After all he wasn’t gay, and there was just something about being an anonymous face in a crowd, doing what he felt like doing and knowing no one cared that he was the savior of the wizarding world. Harry was enjoying himself thoroughly as he had been most of the night. He’d seen little of Snape all evening, hardly stepping off the dance floor except to pee. The toilets had been scary the bathroom used more as a make shift bedroom for couples who couldn’t wait rather than a place to relive oneself. Harry hadn’t lingered in there anyway and had got straight back onto the dance floor. Now though the two men who’d singled him out were getting a little too close. The blonde was kissing Harry’s neck while the brunette had his hands wrapped around Harry’s waist and was nuzzling into Harry’s chest. Harry panicked a little when he felt a wandering hand slipping down the front of his pants. As if someone had snapped their fingers too close to Harry’s ear the emotions of needing Snape came rushing back to him. It had been days since he’d had an attack, the potion in his system lying deceptively dormant until now. Breathing heavily Harry pushed away his two dance partners and began scurrying back towards where he knew Snape was still sat at the bar. Unfortunately though the two men were not easily put off and followed him. Snape was in sight at the edge of the dance floor but before Harry could go to him a strong arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him strongly against a bear chest, a horrid smoke laced mouth latching onto his own. Harry struggled against the man, the kiss from the stranger not Severus igniting the potion induced emotions inside of him even more. Before Harry knew what he was doing the curse had left his mind the blonde haired young man falling to his knees in silent agony as the curse took hold of his throat and began strangling him. 

Snape who’d seen the entire situation spiraling out of control in the mirrors sprang to his feet and dashed over to Harry. Instantly Snape wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist pulling the boy tight against his chest and holding the shaking boy still. 

“Let him go Harry.” Snape growled in Harry’s ear as he nuzzled into the boy’s neck. Harry went weak at the knees at Snape’s touch and practically collapsed against the elder Wizard. The curse lifted from the young dancer who was now convulsing on the floor and foaming at the mouth. 

“Christ what’s going on?” Security was on the scene quickly as the first aid officers began to appear from behind the bar. 

“Drugs by the look of it.” Snape offered as he continued to hold Harry against his chest ignoring the fact that his young charge was clutching at his shirt like a dying man.

“Bloody idiots the lot of them, taking this kind of shit!” Snape took the moment to step away from the chaos. It was time to take Harry home. Grabbing their cloaks from the checking room Snape guided an unsteady Harry from the club and into the refreshing air of the early morning. The cold air seemed to snap Harry out of his phase enough to walk on his own. Harry didn’t dare say a word as they walked the several streets back to the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was empty and closed up as the pair of them made their way up to their room in silence. Harry felt awkward, childish and completely embarrassed. Just as Snape had predicted he’d made a complete fool of himself in public. In the safety of their warm little room Harry sat down quietly on the rocking chair by the fire as he watched Snape discard his cloak before disappearing into the bathroom, the door closing behind him in silence. Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes tightly in humiliation. He’d over reacted to the men’s advances, or at least the potion still tormenting his system had over reacted. The cravings for Snape’s touches had gotten worse not better. It was just as Snape had said, there was no cure. With tears threatening to spill out Harry curled up on the seat and reached for Snape’s cloak. The woolen material was still warm, and smelled of Snape all over. Harry inhaled on it deeply before wrapping himself up in it tightly. He felt like shit and if it took this to make him feel better he might as well give in to it. 

Snape emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later having stood under the hot spray of the shower in order to relax himself after a tense moment. If he was going to discuss what had happened tonight with Potter, then he needed to calm down. Snape stopped in his tracks as he came out of the bathroom a wet towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping down his back. The sight of Harry curled up in the rocking chair; Snape’s cloak wrapped around him was heart breaking. The boy didn’t know it yet but there was no use in fighting it, it was fact more than potential now.

“Harry?” Snape whispered as he came slowly around to sit on the ottoman in front of Harry in the rocking chair. Harry didn’t open his eyes but Snape knew he was listening.

“I’m sorry I did that to you tonight, but I had to see for myself if it was true.” Snape watched as Harry cracked open his eyes, all watery with unshed tears. 

“Did what?” Harry mumbled childishly as he tightened his hold on Snape’s cloak. 

“I tested Albus’ theory regarding your condition.” Snape sighed and reached back to tie his hair back off his neck, the icy water now running down his spine into his arse crack making him extremely uncomfortable. 

“Tested me?” Harry sat up a little in the rocking chair crudely wiping his eyes with the collar of Snape’s cloak. Snape pursed his lips together tightly at the snotty trail Harry left on his clean black cloak but said nothing regarding it, after all it would wash. 

“Yes. I wasn’t going to tell you until I was sure but after tonight’s performance I believe the theory correct.” Snape paused and stood up from the ottoman his legs cramping and his towel beginning to slip, threatening to expose himself to Harry more than he wished at present. “The Constantine Potion Julius made you ingest has it’s origins in Love potions. It uses various ancient ‘love’ incantations to achieve its form. These incantations have evolved over time to create the Constantine potion, as we know it today. However while these ancient ‘love’ incantations are so evolved that most wizards taking the Constantine Potion are not affected by them, you on the other hand have tapped into them instead.” Harry stared at Snape a little blankly not really wanting to hear what he instinctively knew was coming. “I think it was your way of coping with the actual potion and what it was forcing your body to do. You changed it from the ‘controlling aspect’ back into its more primitive and ancient ‘love potion’ beginnings. That’s why you ultimately favored me over my brother because dare I say it, your already attracted to me and the love potion you changed the Constantine potion into reacted to that emotion inside you.” 

“I changed a potion into another?” Harry muttered staring at Snape like he was completely out of his mind. 

“No, not physically but more magically. Another words you altered the magical signature of the Constantine Potion in your body into its ancient form. Even if unconsciously it takes some power to be able to do that.” Snape was surprised that Harry hadn’t focused on the other aspect of the conversation he’d casually dropped in. Snape however thought too soon as Harry continued. 

“I’m not gay.” Harry muttered determinedly still clutching at Snape’s cloak. Snape snorted an amused laugh and shook his head at Harry as he began pacing back and forth past the warm fire, unaware that the towel had slipped lower on his waist revealing the muggle tattoo on his hip bone. 

“You don’t have to be gay to be attracted to another man Harry and we’re not talking about love here either. The love potion merely sought out a hidden emotion in you that you have towards me and exploited it for your own protection. That’s why your body is still retaining the effects of the potion even after most of it should have left your system. Tonight when those men approached you, your body automatically reacted to the threat just like it did with Julius and you came to me for protection because you’re holding on to the magic of the potion. God knows why?” Snape muttered under his breath as he wandered over to the window to look out onto the darkened train tracks that ran along side the room. “If you want to be free of this potion you need to let go of what ever feeling you had for me in the first place before the potion entered your system.” Snape turned around from the window to stare at Harry who was now sitting on the edge of the rocking chair Snape’s cloak tucked under his chin. 

“I hated you.” Harry whispered icily remembering how much he loathed Snape. Snape tutted loudly and rolled his eyes as he sat down on the end of the bed. 

“Indeed I kind of figured that Potter but there must have been something you liked about me enough for the potion to have grabbed a hold of.” Severus supplied trying to be as patient as possible. Harry twisted his hands in the cloak nervously, one thought suddenly coming to mind. 

“I liked the way you treated me with the same disdain you treated everyone else with.” Harry whispered hoping that Snape hadn’t heard but knowing that he had. “I guess I felt kind of normal.” Harry continued before trailing off to stare into the fire. 

“No, I don’t think that’s it Potter there must be something else.” Snape tugged the towel back up around his waist his body already drying in the warmth of the room. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he would regret the day he ever admitted to what he was about to, especially to Snape. 

“Your voice.” Harry breathed out unsteadily not daring to open his eyes as he heard Snape stand up from the bed and walk over him in curiosity. 

“My voice?” Snape inquired cautiously wondering what exactly had been going on behind the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter for the past six years. 

“Yeah, I never noticed it much but I overheard some Hufflepuff girls in the Quidditch locker room one day talking about you, about how good your voice was, rich and smooth like velvet. I started taking notice then…” Harry muttered awkwardly unaware that Snape was staring at him strangely. 

“Taking notice of my voice?” Snape prompted hoping that the young wizard hadn’t finished. Tonight’s conversation had taken a sudden turn for better. 

“Too much notice.” Harry continued still with his eyes tightly closed not wanting to face Snape as he spilled his secrets. “I lost concentration really easily whenever you started to talk in class.” 

“And here I was thinking the problem was that you weren’t listening to me at all.” Snape smiled to himself in amusement as Harry finally opened his eyes and glared at him. 

“It wasn’t like I meant it to happen. I really did hate you, but after I started taking notice of your voice I began noticing other things I liked.” Harry snapped sharply beginning to lose his confidence now that he’d opened his eyes. “Things I shouldn’t have liked in a man, things I’d never fucking admit to, ever, to anyone.” Harry declared as he stood up abruptly and strode over to the window trying to get as far away from Snape as possible. “Do you think Dad or Sirius or anyone else would be proud of me for wanting you, when I could have my pick of anyone else. They hated you, and I did too but fucked if I can explain why the hell I want no one else but you!” Harry screamed angrily at Snape who stood shell shocked beside the fire one hand loosely holding up his towel as he stared at Harry in complete shock. 

“You don’t want to let go.” Snape muttered in disbelief, hardly registering what he was saying. 

“No!” Harry cried out half in anger half in shame. “This gave me an excuse to be close to you, to get to know you without you constantly looking at me with disgust like you did my Dad. No one questioned anything I did around you because they all believed it was just the potion. I probably would have never have done any of those things I’ve done without the potion’s help but the reason I did them certainly wasn’t the fucking potion itself. ” With his arms folded protectively in Snape’s cloak Harry turned away from Snape tears rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall. “You’re a total bastard but I can’t help myself…” Harry trailed off as he collapsed in the window seat his teary faced pressed against the iced up windows. 

Snape sighed raggedly as he processed everything that had happened and what Harry had said. In hindsight Snape should have known Albus Dumbledore was right about Harry, but Snape had been determined to find out for himself and disprove the old man’s theory about Harry’s hidden feelings. Now though with the truth out in the open Snape had to tread carefully, one wrong comment could fuck everything up. 

“Harry.” Snape whispered calmly as he approached the younger wizard slumped on the window seat. 

“Don’t waste time with bullshit Professor, Just say it and be done. I always knew what the reaction would be anyway so it won’t come as a surprise.” Harry’s tone of voice was one of defeat and Snape inwardly cringed at having sounded so pathetic in his approach. 

“We’re not exactly a perfect match are we Potter?” Harry looked up into the refection of the glass unsure how to take Snape’s comment without seeing the man’s facial expression. Standing behind Harry, Snape gingerly placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder allowing his cold fingertips to brush gently along the side of Harry’s chin and neck. “You can’t honestly say this is what we both expected out of life?”

“Yeah it’s pretty fucked up.” Harry muttered unable to stop himself from leaning against the warm brush of Snape’s fingers on his skin. 

“I’d sooner say it is a little queer Potter, there’s going to be people who just don’t accept it. Even I’m having trouble comprehending what is going on between us.” Harry’s emerald eyes flickered with hope as Snape bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“What….” Harry turned around to look at Snape his eyes flashing hopefully as he stared up at the elder wizard. 

“Let’s just sleep on it Harry, I need some time…” Snape smiled at Harry weakly and having squeezed the boy’s shoulder comfortingly stepped away towards his bed and his nightshirt. Harry watched as Snape dropped the towel and slid his nightshirt on, acutely aware that the younger wizard was watching him. 

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” Harry whispered as he stood up from the window seat and made his way over to his own camp bed beside the double Snape was sleeping in. 

“Peer pressure to try something new in school. It wasn’t meant to be permanent but Gregory Goyle messed up the incantation.” Harry chuckled to himself as he undressed and got into his pajama’s before climbing into his bed. Snape chuckled too, the springs of his bed creaking ominously as he shuffled about to get comfortable.

“Thank you for taking me out Severus. I had a good time this weekend.” Harry smiled up at Snape who was reaching for his wand to extinguish the candles. 

“The pleasure was all mine Potter.” Snape replied before plunging the room into darkness with a flick of his wand…


	35. Run Potter Run

CHAPTER 35 Run Potter Run

“Run Potter, I don’t wish to apperate back knowing I paid for return tickets!” Snape called over his shoulder as the pair of them scrambled through the packed muggle train station and onto platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was preparing to leave. 

“Okay I’m coming.” Harry called as he tossed his bags up onto the carriage before accepting Snape’s hand up as the final whistle blew and the train began pulling away from the platform. Breathlessly Harry leaned against the hall wall as he watched Snape wander down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. When the elder wizard had found one he returned for Harry and the bags. They’d been late getting up, Snape over sleeping the alarm by a good half an hour. Consequently the pair had resorted to running down the high street towards the train station in order to get there on time. In the rush and confusion of the morning, there had been no time for awkward pauses or silences due to last evening’s theatrical confessions. It was only now as Harry collapsed in an exhausted heap opposite Snape in the silent compartment that he felt the true weight of what had happened last night come crashing down on him. 

Awkwardly Harry turned towards the window and pretended to look through his bag for his book. Snape saw through the transparent attempt at diffusing the tension and merely reached forward to place a hand over Harry’s to stop him ferreting. Harry looked up cautiously into Snape’s obsidian gaze so lost in the brown pools that he hardly registered that the elder wizard had breached the gap between them and had his lips pressed soundly against Harry’s. When reality hit Harry couldn’t help but gasp his lips automatically parting in shock allowing Snape’s tongue to slide inside. Harry’s eyes were wide like saucers as he stared at the window unsure of what he was supposed to be doing as Snape’s tongue thoroughly explored his mouth while his own lay limp in his mouth. After a moment Snape pulled away an eyebrow raised in amusement as Harry quickly flicked his gaze back to Snape from the window. 

“You know you can close your eyes Potter, it’s quite off putting to know that your partners staring at you while you tongue fuck their mouth.” 

“Sorry.” Harry blushed instantly and looked back at the window and countryside flashing by. Snape rolled his eyes and reached up to grab Harry’s face between his hands softly, forcing the boy to look at him. 

“And it’d be nice to have a little reciprocation, practice is the best way to learn and I prefer not kissing a fish.” 

“Right.” Harry breathed out quickly wondering what this meant in the grand scheme of what had happened. Snape seemed to pick up on the thought unconsciously practicing occlumency without even realizing. 

“This isn’t anything concrete Potter. It just means I’m toying with the idea.” Harry nodded understandingly, he himself still reeling over what he’d just started. After all, it was Snape, the greasy git of a potions master; it could all end in tears eventually most likely for Harry. “Now close your eyes and let’s try it again.” Snape smiled at Harry who nodded and obediently did as he was told. This time Harry was ready for it. Perhaps one thing good to come out of being with Julius was that he was an excellent kisser and Harry picked it up relatively quickly. This kiss was different, where the other kisses they’d shared had lacked this one made up for in kind. Harry felt his very toes tingle as Snape’s tongue entwined with his own in the moist cavern they created between them. Irritated by the gap between them, Snape sat back on his bench pulling Harry along with him not breaking their passionate kiss. Harry sat down heavily on Snape’s knees his arms coming up around Snape’s neck as the kiss continued. Harry had always wanted to make out on the Hogwarts Express but never would he ever imagined it would be with Severus Snape. That thought made him chuckle and he pulled away sharply from Snape to laugh. Snape licked his lips and stared at Harry strangely. 

“What’s so funny?” Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Just a thought I had, this really is pretty messed up.” Harry added quickly still stuck on how weird everything was and how it didn’t seem real.   
“Hmmm, yeah it is kind of kinky. Now get off me and go read a book or something before you cream your jeans and I have to explain to the headmaster why you can’t walk properly when you get off the train.” Horrified Harry glanced down only now realizing that his cock had indeed risen to the occasion and was tenting the tight fabric of his jeans. Blushing horribly Harry quickly got off Snape’s lap and retreated to the safety of his bench a jumper thrown hastily over his lap to hide his indiscretion. Snape smiled to himself in amusement before reaching into his bag for his diary. He had lesson plans to organize and he couldn’t do that if he was thinking too much about Potter sitting opposite him. The silence between them lasted an entire hour before Snape slapped down his work and glared at Harry sitting nonchalantly across from him, fiddling with the buckle on his bag. “What?” Snape snapped sharply wondering why the boy was staring at him, while trying not to make it obvious. 

“Nothing.” Harry muttered. Snape wasn’t in the mood for playing mind games and having taken out his wand, aimed it squarely at Harry’s temple and shouted ‘Legitimis!” Harry was unprepared for the attack and writhing in the chair hopelessly trying to block out Snape who was doing a fine job of sorting through his thoughts unheeded. “Finite.” Snape flicked his wand again when he had the information he needed. “Well that was unexpected…” Before Snape could speak Harry had recovered and having reached across the cabin slapped Snape hard across the face with a stinging crack of his open palm. Harry didn’t realize what he was doing until he’d done it and almost immediately he regretted it as he watched Snape touch his bruised cheek before glancing up at Harry his eyes narrowing and darkening dangerously at the boy.

“Sorry.” Harry hurried out apologetically as he pushed himself as far away from Snape as possible. 

“Don’t start something you don’t have the balls to continue Potter.” Snape warned darkly as he rubbed his cheek before sighing and sitting back up straight against the bench. “Now as I was saying, that was unexpected and you’ll be pleased to know those questions you have are easily answered.” Harry looked surprised at Snape still wary of the man’s precarious temper. “To answer the first, I am not or never will be a romantic. I will neither recite poetry nor will I bring you roses on our anniversaries. The mere time we spend in each others company should be enough without soppy, meaningless displays of passion.” Harry couldn’t help but swallow in disappointment; his eyes falling away from Snape’s gaze to stare at where he was twisting his hands in his lap. Harry hadn’t meant to imagine Snape giving him roses and reciting Shakespeare to him but it had been a novelty that amused him to think of for a moment. “Secondly,” Snape continued cutting Harry’s thoughts yet again. “My past sexual exploitation's are none of your business Mr. Potter, and I will not be explicit and I warn you not to pry less I remove your tongue.” Again Harry cringed, not really knowing why he’d wondered what partners Snape had had in the past, the idea was kind of sickening really. “And finally. I have no power over you to keep this odd arrangement a secret but may I remind you that until you turn 18 any relationship is illegal in the eyes of the Ministry not to mention the fact we are professor and pupil still. I will leave you to make the decision you best feel fits the situation.” Harry nodded in understanding. “Now settle yourself and complete your homework, just because you’ve been away for a weekend does not excuse you from completing your assigned tasks.” Snape turned back to his papers leaving Harry to groan and begin pulling his homework from his bag. It was a long train journey back to Hogwarts but Harry had a feeling this particular train ride was going to seem a hell of a longer than usual.


	36. Paris in Spring Time

CHAPTER 36 Paris in Spring Time

“You look tired, did he wear you out?” Harry yawned as he continued to copy down his own notes from McGonagall’s on the board. Draco and Paris were sitting either side of him staring at him waiting for details on Harry’s weekend. 

“Yeah, we must have walked miles around the art gallery and museum.” Draco and Paris looked mildly disappointed at Harry who put down his quill and closed his eyes. He really was very tired, and Monday mornings were full of deathly boring subjects. 

“What else did you do?” Paris whispered as he pretended to be writing in his notebook so that McGonagall didn’t give him detention for talking.

“We went to a club and we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry offered with another yawn careful to avoid McGonagall’s pointed stare from behind her desk. 

“You went to a club?” Draco scoffed in disbelief snorting rather loudly before covering it with a throaty cough to avoid detention. 

“Yes we did, and I danced and drank a vodka slammer.” Harry picked up his quill again and continued his notes. 

”You did what!” Draco who’d lost all comprehension of where they were shouted out loud. This time McGonagall’s wrath was unavoidable. Standing up from her desk, the professor strode determinedly over to the three wizards who all braced themselves as her slender figure towered above them. 

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin I do not see what is so important that you must chatter continually through my entire class. Perhaps in detention this evening with Mr Filch you may learn to hold your tongues. Report to his office after dinner this evening.” All three wizards groaned, Paris swatting Draco hard on the back of his head as the bell for the end of class rang through the castle and they began to pack up. 

“Good one Blondie, Filch is a fruitcake we’ll be cleaning up shit in the owlery for sure.” Paris snapped as he stuffed his books in his bag and took off in a huff, leaving Harry and Draco to trail behind at their own pace. 

“Sorry.” Draco muttered in apology to Harry who merely shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, he was too tired to be bothered. “So was it good.” Draco continued as they wove their way down towards the Slytherin dorm room, both boys knowing it was in their interest to change before dinner if they were indeed destined to be cleaning up shit.

“Brilliant.” Harry smiled debating silently whether or not to tell Draco about what else had happened. Harry had sworn to himself he would never confess to liking Snape, but being now in his best friends company Harry couldn’t hold it in. Seizing the opportunity of an empty classroom, Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him into the room, closing and putting up a silencing charm on the door behind them. “What’s going on?” Draco muttered as he brushed the crease out of his uniform before looking up at Harry in concern. 

“He kissed me.” Harry breathed out quickly before he lost the nerve. If Harry hadn’t been so nervous he would have appreciated the priceless look on Draco’s face as his mouth fell open and began gawking like a fish. 

”Pardon?” Draco stuttered trying to confirm what he thought he’d just heard. 

“Snape kissed me Draco, tongue and all.” Harry sighed heavily as Draco staggered back and sat down on the edge of a desk in shock. 

“Merlin, Paris and I were just fucking with you when we said you liked him, who’d have thought he actually liked you!” Draco put his bag down on the floor as Harry pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the blonde, unsure his legs weren’t going to collapse under him. “I’m guessing the ‘potion’ liked it, bet it stopped the cravings in their tracks.” Draco continued looking at Harry brightly. Harry bit his lip awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well yeah, but that’s complicated.” Harry twisted his hands in his lap guiltily having remembered how much he encouraged the cravings for Snape, while at the same time acting like they were hell. 

“More complications in your life Potter, why does that not come as a surprise?” Draco chuckled good-naturedly and Harry smiled along. “So are you going to tell Paris?” Draco inquired as he peeled off an apple sticker from the edge of the desk he was propped up on. 

“No.” Harry’s answer was quick and sharp his eyes betraying the true meaning behind his curt reply. 

“You don’t trust him do you?” Draco offered in reflection to which end Harry looked guiltily to the floor. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust him Draco it’s just….” Harry hesitated trying to choose his words carefully. “He was with Julius a long time and he gives me the impression he’s just exchanged Julius for Snape. He’s just so out there…” 

“You’re jealous.” Draco interjected quickly preventing Harry from finishing his sentence.

“I am not.” Harry snapped abruptly, his head snapping up to glare at Draco dangerously. Draco ignored his friend though and merely shook his head in disbelief. 

“You are. You’re jealous of Paris and how well he gets along with Snape.” Draco laughed loudly as Harry’s mood darkened, annoyed at being made a fool of. 

“No I’m not!” Harry stood up from his chair and put his hands on his hips, unaware that he was pouting like a child who’d been told no by its mother. “It’s just that he’s so promiscuous. He practically walks around like he’s got a 12 inch man eater in his pants and he’s hardly modest you’ve seen him in the bathroom doesn’t give a shit who’s watching. I caught him the other day casually adjusting himself while he talked to Snape in the hallway. And he doesn’t care what he says, would you dare tell Snape that he’s sexually frustrated? I sure as hell wouldn’t but that’s exactly what Paris told him last Friday after he’d given the three of us detention!” Harry paced past Draco, who was silently nodding his head half in amusement and half in agreement. 

“Yeah, I see your point he’s a bit forward but I guess being someone’s sex slave for so long you tend to forget your inhibitions.” Draco sighed heavily and slid off the tabletop to gather his bag. If the pair of them didn’t move soon they’d be late for dinner. “Still though don’t let it bother you Harry, he’s not after Snape if he was we’d know about it by now. Paris is just a flirt that’s all.” With a comforting smile Draco waited for Harry to dismantle the silencing ward before both of them quickly stepped out into the corridor to continue their journey to their rooms.


	37. Owl Poop

CHAPTER 37 Owl Poop

“My hands are like sandpaper.” Harry groaned as he whispered the password to Snape’s chambers and stumbled inside, Paris and Draco following him in. It was late and well past curfew but Filch had had them on their knees scrubbing the owlery floor until not a speck of owl poop could be seen. The three of them smelled horrific, and their hands were wrinkled and cracked from the scrubbing brushes and soap they’d been using. 

“I reckon he does it just to watch someone suffer.” Draco muttered as he kicked off his shoes and socks. 

“Complete arsehole, he gets off on it I’m sure. Will probably wank tonight over the image of the three of us on our hands and knees” Paris continued as the three boy’s rounded the couch, ready to drop down into the soft cushions of Snape’s three seater beside the fire. The three boy’s chuckled at Paris’ imagery but before any of them could sit down a voice from the armchair drew their attention. 

“If your arses so much as touch that lounge before any of you have had showers you’ll be scrubbing cauldron’s till your fingers drop off.” All three boys stood up sharply and turned to face Snape, who was sitting in his black silk robe, a textbook open in his lap and a glass of brandy twirling in his right hand. 

“Evening Severus.” Paris muttered as Draco called 1st shower and scampered off into Snape’s bedroom, already stripping himself off his bird shit covered clothes. 

“Snape, we assumed you’d gone to bed.” Harry glared sideways at Paris before moving over to the small side table beside Snape, and picking up a shortbread for himself. 

“Why would I have done that, when it was inevitable you three thunderous dragons would come barging in and disturb me anyway.” Snape took a short sip of his brandy as he marked his page in the text and put it aside. 

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of biscuit as he sat down on a potion stained stool from Snape’s lab. 

“So dare I ask why the three of you had detention this evening?” Snape crossed his leg over as he settled back in his armchair still swilling his brandy as he glanced at the two boys left in his company.

“Catty old McGonagall did us for talking.” Harry supplied as he reached for another biscuit only to have his hand slapped away by Snape. 

“It was Draco’s fault, doesn’t know how to whisper.” Paris was trying and failing to clean shit out from under his nails as he stood beside the fire to get warm after the icy cold owlery.

“Did it occur to you that you shouldn’t have been talking in Professor McGonagall’s class in the first place?” Snape snapped dryly knowing the three boys had learnt nothing from their detention from Filch. 

“No.” Paris muttered sarcastically as he flicked a bit of dirt from his nail into the fireplace. “Besides we wanted to know what you and Potter got up to on your weekend away.” Harry’s head snapped up abruptly to glance at Snape, who casually downed what was left of his brandy in one go. There was an awkward silence after Paris’ comment that was only broken as Draco stepped out of Snape’s bedroom a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet and dripping. 

“Shower’s free.” Harry was on his feet and sweeping past Draco in an instant, unwilling to hang around and discuss his weekend with Paris and Snape as if nothing interesting had happened. 

Harry spent as long as possible in the shower only emerging from it when he deemed the topic of conversation to have moved on. Paris and Draco stayed another half an hour after Paris had showered the four of them discussing homework and exams before Snape had politely told Paris and Draco if they didn’t want another detention it was time for them to return to their dorms. Harry was almost relived to see his friends leave having already curled up and was beginning to fall asleep in the corner of the couch. 

“Tired Harry?” Snape inquired as he cleaned away his dirty dishes from supper before returning to the sitting room. Harry yawned by way of reply making Snape chuckle to himself. “I’m surprised, I thought boys your age had all the energy in the world.” Snape disappeared into his bedroom and Harry tiredly got up and followed, expecting to say goodnight to his professor and return to his own bedroom. 

“Perhaps but not at the moment.” Harry muttered as he paused on the threshold of Snape’s bedroom knowing better than to invade the professor privacy. Severus was already folding down the blankets and covers on his bed, his robe discarded leaving him standing in his plain gray nightshirt. “Well night then.” Harry muttered as he yawned again and turned to leave. 

“Do you call that a goodnight Potter?” Harry turned back around in the doorway at Snape’s voice to watch in surprise as the professor pointed to his lips and raised an expectant eyebrow. 

“Oh.” Harry hesitated for a moment before padding quickly across the bedroom and leaning tentatively up to press a chaste kiss against Snape’s lips. Harry went to pull away after the light touch but Snape was quicker, his hand coming up to cup the back of Harry’s head pulling him in to a much more passionate snog. Breathless the pair parted Harry standing limp on his feet, his eyes screwed up tightly and his mouth hanging open. Snape smiled to himself as he climbed into bed leaving Harry still standing with his eyes closed. 

“Potter get in.” Snape commanded when Harry finally opened his eyes and jumped a little when he realized Snape wasn’t still standing in front of him. 

“Get in?” Harry questioned numbly still catching up with the entire situation. 

“Yes, get in to bed.” Snape patted the space beside him and Harry practically leapt over him to get into the large bed. Snape rolled his eyes as Harry fluffed the pillows and snuggled down on the soft mattress a content smile on his face. “No snoring, no hogging the blankets and keep your bloody cold feet on your own side of the bed.” Snape growled already feeling Harry’s feet moving towards him. 

“Sorry.” Harry muttered moving his feet back across the bed. The last time Harry had slept in Snape’s bed he hadn’t really been invited to begin with. Now thought there had been a definite invitation and Harry’s stomach twisted in excitement and nervousness. With a flick of his wand Snape dimmed the light and turned over to settle. Harry didn’t dare move and stared for a long time up at the canopy above him. Finally though Harry had to move, unable to help himself when Snape was just an arms length away. Bracing himself for the worst Harry turned over, flopping his hand casually over Snape’s waist. At first Snape didn’t move and Harry smiled in success, Snape was probably already asleep. However as Harry settled down Snape rolled over to face Harry, his onyx eyes sparkling in the darkness as they locked onto Harry’s. “Don’t start something you don’t have the fortitude to finish Potter, now turn over and get some sleep.” Harry swallowed awkwardly and did as he was told, instantly turning over. Almost immediately Snape shifted up against his back, the elder man’s arm draped casually over Harry’s waist while his cold nose pressed against Harry’s shoulder blades. Harry smiled as he snuggled back against Snape, this was better than before this was heaven…


	38. But What?

CHAPTER 38 But What?

Harry groaned, as he felt Snape’s soft breath on the back of his neck, the man’s long fingers gently caressing his stomach. Slowly the peppering of kisses on the back of Harry’s neck began their decent, and Harry arched into nothing as his pajama bottoms were pulled down to his ankles and two wet kisses were placed on each of his arse cheeks. Breathing heavily Harry moaned loudly as two needing hands parted his cheeks before a long wet tongue plunged in to suckle at his puckered entrance. Writhing helplessly Harry whimpered with each stab of the fluid muscle into his tight hole, his own prick jumping frantically against his stomach painfully unattended. With a groan of need Harry tried to reach for his cock but found his hands pinned to his side, his throbbing member filled to capacity and just begging to be put out of it’s misery. Harry tried again but to no avail. In his lust induced frenzy Harry barely heard the voice calling to him, calling his name as if they were on the other side of the world. Dimly Harry hoped it was Snape, calling his name from where a finger had inserted itself into his hole and was thoroughly fucking it. As the sound of his voice got closer, so to did his impending orgasm. 

“POTTER!” The voice was loud almost a scream in his ears as the fingers in his arse prodded the hidden gland inside and with a wordless shout of his own his cock exploded, showering cum all over himself and the figure now hovering above him. 

“Severus.” Harry managed to whisper in a breathless sigh, as he slowly opened his eyes. The moment was ruined however when Harry’s dreamy gaze met an emerald sparkle. Like lightening Harry screamed, his recurring nightmare about Julius Snape hitting with vengeance. 

“Jesus Harry, it’s me!” Harry was stunned as a firm slap nicked his cheek snapping him out of his dream and bringing him abruptly back to reality with a sharp thud. Panting as if he’d run a marathon Harry looked around pathetically at the room he lay in. It was Snape’s bedroom, just the way he’d left it when he’d fallen asleep the night before beside the man himself. Relaxing a little Harry groaned in humiliation as he turned back to face Draco who was perched on the end of the bed smiling at him mischievously. “Good dream Potter?” Draco laughed as Harry drew back the bed sheets to reveal a rapidly spreading wet patch on the front of his sleep pants. 

“Fuck off Draco.” Harry snapped as he threw his legs out of bed and pulled awkwardly at the sticky mess he’d made of himself. 

“You’re lucky he left early this morning for a meeting with the headmaster or you’d have been explaining it to him…” Draco teased as he threw Harry his glasses and gestured for the boy to head for the shower. Harry rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the bathroom, Draco following. “So what did you two get up to last night?” Draco sat himself down on the edge of the bath as Harry undressed and stepped into the warm spray of the shower. 

“Nothing, he kissed me again and that was it.” Harry grumped as he began scrubbing himself thoroughly clean, always amazed at how far cum spread. 

“Didn’t reach over for a bit of you know what?” Draco pushed as he grabbed a hairbrush and combed his hair in the reflection of the mirror. 

“No and I’d wish you’d stop talking about it, Paris could be….” Harry stuck his head out of the shower momentarily to glare at Draco but the blonde ignored him and simply cut him off. 

“Could be at Slytherin Quidditch Practice this morning…” Draco supplied as Harry rinsed himself and stepped out into one of the many large fluffy towels the house elves had left. Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing as Draco watched Harry dry himself and pad back out into the main bedroom to get dressed. 

“You know you’re going to have to work on the whole ‘Julius’ thing too. Snape’s not going to want to have you screaming your head off crying rape when he’s trying to get his end away… His brother is the last thing he needs to be reminded of while having sex.” Draco flicked his wand at the bed, ensuring that it made itself before he plonked himself down on the padded lid of Snape’s trunk at the bottom of the bed while Harry dressed for school. 

“For the last time Draco we’re not having sex, and I doubt very much if we ever will. This is just a big mistake and sooner rather than later he’s going to put an end to it and go back to being the heartless bastard we all know and love.” Harry snapped as he straightened his tie in the mirror before turning back to Draco for approval on his appearance. 

“He was never that cold Harry, bitter perhaps but not heartless or else he’d have never allowed you and Paris to work through the Constantine potion with him as you did.” Harry cringed as he remembered the truth behind the entire ‘potion’ debacle. Not that he was ever going to admit the truth to anyone again, but it just didn’t sit well when people mentioned it. 

“Still it’s fucked up Draco, it’s best I don’t expect much.” Harry muttered as he shoved a few textbooks in his bag and joined Draco out in the lounge room. They were already late for breakfast. 

“Perhaps you just need to give things a nudge Harry, put to use some of those skills you learnt in Julius’ house.” Harry glared at Draco over his shoulder as the pair of them scurried down the corridors towards the great hall. 

“I’ll think about it…” Harry muttered in reply as they entered the bustling morning antics of breakfast. 

“And I’ll talk to Paris about teaching you a few more things…” Before Harry could protest Draco had already gone swanning off to the Slytherin table where Paris was scoffing down some scrambled eggs and finishing off his Potion’s homework from the night before. 

*******************************

“Ah, Severus how was the weekend with Harry?” Snape sighed as he entered the headmaster’s office the old fool ready and waiting with a hot cup of tea and a plate of Snape’s favorite chocolate cookies. How anyone could be that perky in the morning was beyond Snape’s comprehension. 

“Informative headmaster.” Severus sat his bundle of papers aside on the desk before joining Albus in the armchairs beside the fire. 

“Indeed, may I ask what insights you gleamed into our brightest star?” Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the headmaster’s description of Harry. Despite everything Harry would never be anything but the perfect student in the headmasters eyes. 

“Nothing I should repeat Headmaster, suffice to say that your theory regarding Potter’s unusual reaction to my brothers ‘Constantine potion’ was correct.” Snape sipped from his tea grimacing at the over abundance of sugar and lack of something stronger. The headmaster smiled and nodded his eyes twinkling at Snape from over the rim of his own cup of tea. 

“Indeed I suspected as much but am surprised that the boy’s hidden talent chose to show itself now rather than earlier in his life.” Albus commented casually as he offered Snape a cookie before taking one himself. 

“Necessity is the likely cause Albus, the potion merely forced Harry’s inner magic to react.” Snape finished his tea and put the cup a side, quickly refusing another cup that Dumbledore offered to pour for him. 

“Necessity and perhaps a little of something else Severus?” Snape frowned at the cryptic question Albus threw his way the elder wizards eyes sparkling with an untold knowledge. “Anyway I’m glad to hear we’ve got to the bottom of the problem, it will be no problem now for Harry to return to his dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.” Severus looked up sharply as the Headmaster smiled and stood up from his chair to move over to his desk. “McGonagall has been expressing her concern about the boy invading your privacy down in the dungeons for long enough.” Snape didn’t know what to say a part of him wanted Harry to stay with him, while another more rational part told him it was for the best that the boy returned to his dorms. 

“But…” Snape stopped himself knowing that there were no excuses for Harry to stay with him. 

“But what my dear boy? Harry shall return to his dorms this evening unless there is another reason he should not? After all, with the potion in no danger of killing him now, I see no reason for him not to return to his house mates.” 

“Yes headmaster.” Severus agreed as he picked up his books and parchment from the desk, to head down for breakfast. “Thankyou for the tea Albus.” Severus was just stepping through the doorway to leave when Albus’ voice made him pause.

“Severus, Harry is not his father and what ever feelings you may have projected onto the boy surely you must understand they will never be returned. A school boy crush was all it took for the potion to take a hold of, and a school boy crush is all it will ever be when the haze of the potion still clouding his judgment disappears.” Snape didn’t bother turning around to face the headmaster and merely continued his journey on down the stairs, letting the headmasters voice echo in his mind.


	39. Ernie Try's Out

CHAPTER 39 Ernie Try’s Out

“No, no, no. I bet you four sickles Ernie falls on his arse before the bludgers even released.” Harry glanced sideways at Paris who casually put his feet up on the row of seats in front of him and ate another of the sweets from the brown paper bag the three of them were sharing between them. It was lunchtime and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was holding tryouts to replace there injured beater. Harry, Paris and Draco had decided to go and watch for some laughs and to get away from the careers day for the fifth years.

“20 he doesn’t even get off the ground.” Draco snorted as the ill-fated Ernie wandered out onto the field, with the other hopefuls. The string on his leathers tripping him up and making him stumble over his broom bristles. 

“That’s not very nice you two, at least he’s having a go.” Harry defended the young try out lamely to which end both Draco and Paris snorted loudly. 

“He shouldn’t have bothered, he’s going to get creamed inside a minute have you seen the size of Edgar?” Harry couldn’t help but smile too as he watched poor Ernie get paired off with Edgar Rogers, a lovely but rather beefy young girl. The players took to the sky and with a whistle from the captain all hell broke loose. Harry, Paris and Draco were in hysterics as bludges, players and tryouts a like shot around the pitch in a mad unorganized chaos. The three of the boys were practically wetting themselves, so much so that none of them noticed the approaching figure. 

“Potter.” Snape’s voice was icy and Harry wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes to glance up at his professor in curiosity.

“Severus, you should come watch this is comedy at it’s best.” Paris snorted as Ernie shot straight into the Gryffindor tower and became tangled in the garlands. Snape ignored Paris though and Harry’s smile faded as he stared up into the blank emotionless mask. It had been ages since Harry had seen the ‘old’ Snape and it made his blood run cold to wonder what had happened to make it reappear. 

“Potter, your things had been returned to you dorm in the Gryffindor tower.” Harry’s mouth fell open in shock as Snape thrust a piece of parchment into his hands. “The new password for the common room is on the paper, I suggest you memorize it and destroy it.” 

“Hang on why…” Harry went to protest but Snape was quicker completely cutting Harry off as he continued unperturbed by the trio’s expression of shock. 

“Further more I have changed the passwords on my own chambers and should any of you three venture into my private corridor again you will all be on detention with Filch until the end of term. Paris, Draco should you wish to discuss house matters with me at anytime I shall be in my office. Potter, I believe Professor McGonagall is your head of house and any problems you may have should be directed to her.” With a curt nod of his head Snape turned around and strode off back down the stand leaving three stunned boys staring after him. 

“Holy shit, what brought that on?” Paris breathed as he turned back to Harry and Draco. Harry was staring mindlessly at the empty space where Snape had been only moments before and Draco was staring sympathetically at Harry who looked as if he’d just had his heart ripped out. 

“Sooner rather than later…” Harry muttered as he realized how heart broken he looked and shook his head to turn his gaze back to the ill-fated tryouts. “Probably just got pissed with you leaving all your shit about Paris.” Harry tried to sound uncaring but the tremble of his hands in his lap gave everything away, at least to Draco who knew the truth. 

“Hey Paris, Harry’s got a crush on a guy and needs some help.” Leaning past Harry Draco addressed Paris determinedly. Harry instantly fired up and glared at Draco, ready to rip the blonde’s windpipe out and throttle him should he continue with the topic.

“Ooooo.” Paris swooned cheerily as he made kissy faces at Harry, who was still glaring daggers at Draco. “May I ask who, or is it all hush hush?” Paris inquired when he realized that Harry was paying him no attention. 

“Confidential, even I don’t know who but he needs your help to get noticed.” Draco ignored Harry completely and pushed the boy out of the way as he spoke with Paris. 

“Really, noticed? Are they on speaking terms already or is this from scratch?” Paris inquired casually as Harry finally caught up and began shaking his head furiously. 

“It’s neither of your business and for what it’s worth I don’t want your help!” Harry declared angrily as he folded his arms across his chest. A million things were going through his mind the most dominate, what the hell was he going to do without Snape. 

“Don’t be stupid Harry, if you like this ‘guy’ we’ve got to get you at least to first base.” Paris laughed, as did Draco. 

“He’s been there.” Draco declared loudly to which end Harry’s scowl darkened considerably. 

“Oh really, how ‘bout second?” Paris looked at Harry hopefully the boy’s lips tightening. 

“Been there too.” Harry ground out between clenched teeth. 

“Great, third it is.” Paris laughed, “I find a really well executed blow job or a nice little tug on the man chain is enough to express some firm emotions and desires. You did do that with Julius didn’t you Harry?” Paris tilted his head to the side and watched as Harry’s angry expression faded and the boy nodded dimly in reply. “I mean we all did that for the bastard, but I suppose he didn’t teach you much technique so that’s where we’ll start.” 

“Really guys I don’t think I want to….” Harry went to protest but Draco’s firm shake of his head told Harry there was no backing out. 

“Great, so we’ll do this tonight say in the Quidditch locker rooms, they’ll be empty.” Paris stood up and began making arrangements to himself as Harry and Draco got up more slowly to follow him. 

“Draco, this isn’t such a good idea. I knew it would happen…” Harry whispered sideways to the blonde who sighed and wrapped his arm casually around Harry’s shoulder.

“Listen, there has to be a reason he’s done this. I saw how well you two were getting along, and Snape’s not the type of impulsive wizard who just drops everything, there has to be something or someone behind his decision, forcing it on him. So we’re just going to give him a little reminder of why you were in his rooms in the first place.” Draco supplied as the pair began descending the steps of the stands. 

“You mean by sucking his cock.” Harry muttered dryly, wondering how on earth that was going to get him anywhere, aside from killed when Snape realized what he was trying to do. 

“If it takes that then yes…” With a smile and a comforting pat on the back Draco caught up with Paris and the two began avidly discussing Harry’s sex life as they all headed for class.


	40. Practice Makes Purrfect

CHAPTER 40 Practice Makes Purrrfect

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?” Harry grumbled as he shifted awkwardly on the rubber mats cushioning his knees from the stone floor of the Quidditch locker room. 

“Because you can go far with a good blow job.” Paris declared as he bent down and moved Harry’s hands up so that they rested on Draco’s trouser clad backside. 

“Hey, I never agreed to be the guinea pig in this.” Draco squeaked as Harry squeezed his arse cheeks as instructed to do, his face hovering inches from Draco’s crotch. 

“Both of you shut it, unless you want Filch catching us.” Paris snapped rapidly losing his temper in the light of the single candle they’d dare light. It was way passed curfew, and even the ghosts had retired for the evening leaving the castle in a deathly silence. “Right so now you’re in the right position, you start mouthing him.” Paris instructed to which Harry opened his mouth wide, remembering how big Julius was and what a stretch it had been to fit the man whole into his mouth. “No!” Paris snapped again reaching down to close Harry’s mouth with a firm slap. “Not every man likes to just be eaten whole, you have to nibble, kiss and suckle the skin. Tongue his foreskin or his slit, lick his balls. You have to work him up to being sucked.” Harry looked pointedly up at Draco who had his eyes screwed tightly shut and had his head turned away. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away from Draco to look at Paris, who was extremely frustrated at his student. 

“What if he’s not hard?” Harry muttered, as he glanced back at Draco again to see the blonde still standing rigid in disgust. Paris rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat down on the bench running along the wall. 

“You have to get him that way Harry by doing those things I just told you. He doesn’t even have to be exposed, you can rub against his cock through his trousers, mouth the outline of it through the material and even just breathing on it heavily works all perfectly.” Harry nodded quietly having only ever remembered Julius forcing and guiding him to something he hadn’t wanted to do in the first place. Paris read Harry’s expression easily and stood up abruptly, to grab Harry’s arm. Dragging Harry up from the floor, and towards one of the doored shower cubicles, Paris called back over his shoulder at Draco. 

”Draco, open your fucking eyes and keep watch for anyone.” Draco did as he was told and Harry glanced pathetically back at Draco for held as Paris dragged him into the cubical and shut the door behind them. “Look it really is easy once you’ve tried it, so come on practice on me.” Paris leant back against the wall of the cubicle and stared at Harry waiting. Harry looked horrified down at Paris’ crotch and shook his head tightly. 

“No, you’re my friend I can’t, you don’t want?” Harry stumbled over his words but before he could utter another Paris had captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Harry pulled back horrified, the small part of him that had freaked out at the club just raising its ugly head. 

“So what Harry, I’ve been through exactly what you’ve been through. I understand, and what better way of learning something than to try it on someone who understands what you’ve been through. Now come on, on your knees and get me hard.” Harry swallowed awkwardly but at the look in Paris’ eyes slowly fell to his knees and reached around to cup the boy’s backside as he began nuzzling tentatively into the front of his pants. 

As Paris had pointed it out, it was easy once you got the hang of it and Harry was soon gently exploring Paris’ firm cock with his mouth. Harry found it was far easier to think of it being Snape’s hand holding the back of his head rather than Paris’ as he sucked Paris’ length down his throat feeling the cold gold jewel at the end of the boy’s foreskin scratching his throat. Paris wasn’t half the size that Julius had been and things seemed to fit better without the stretch. 

“Good, now give me your hand.” Paris breathed out heavily as he grabbed hold of Harry’s hand from one of the cheeks of his backside and pushed it into the crack of his arse. “Finger me.” Paris whispered rubbing his fingers through Harry’s hair encouraging the boy to push himself. Pulling back a little on Paris’ cock Harry twisted his index finger up into Paris’ dry arse. Paris jolted unexpectedly forcing his cock into Harry’s throat, making the boy choke. “Sorry.” Paris muttered as Harry pulled away entire to get his breath. “Out of practice.” Paris whispered a little sadly, remembering how many nights he’d spent in Julius cruel embrace. 

“I’m okay thought, right?” Harry inquired as Paris reached around to help Harry get his finger inside the resisting pucker. 

“Yeah, you’re good to go again.” Paris muttered as he leant back against the wall as Harry went back to his cock and the thrusting finger up inside Paris’ backside. Harry knew the signs of Paris’ impending orgasm, the boy’s balls tightening up as his backside clenched down on Harry’s intrusive finger. On instinct Harry sucked Paris the entire way down his throat as Paris’ fingers tightened in his hair and the boy trust with a silent gasp, shooting his load down Harry’s throat. Despite the heave of disgust Harry swallowed as he pulled away from Paris’ spent prick, fighting down the urge to puke as he remembered Julius taste. 

“Hey, you don’t have to swallow.” Paris muttered as he turned Harry around so that he could be sick in the drain hole. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve Harry sat down on his arse on the cold floor and stared up at Paris expectantly. Paris smiled as he grabbed a piece of toilet paper from under the door of the next cubical and wiped his cock before tucking it away. “If you don’t want to swallow just pull off, let him cum on your face, or aim it for your own cock or something, smear it round his belly. But for future reference if you’re going to swallow, milk him until he finishes it’s only polite.” Paris offered a hand down to Harry, who gratefully accepted the help up. “See, you enjoyed it too.” Paris whispered as he gestured to the tented fabric of Harry’s jeans. Harry blushed a little and adjusted himself. That could wait till he was alone later. “Come on let’s find Blondie.” Opening the door to the cubicle quickly Harry and Paris sniggered when they saw Draco asleep on the bench. 

Quietly the pair woke up Draco, and after a small inquest into what the hell they’d been doing in the cubicle, the three of them snuck back to their dorms…


	41. James Potter & I

CHAPTER 41 James Potter and I

“Potter!” Harry practically fell off his stool as Snape slammed the textbook down on the desk in front of him, waking the boy who was gradually falling asleep. “Am I boring you Mr. Potter? Merlin forbid I should interrupt your beauty sleep!” Snape reached down and hauled Harry to his feet by the collar of his shirt before heavy handedly depositing him back on his stool. 

“No, sir I’m just…” Harry went to quickly apologize but the damage had been done. 

“20 points from Gryffindor Potter, and a weekend detention with Hagrid. I believe he was looking for Volunteers to help round up the redcaps that escaped yesterday.” Snape spun around and stalked back to the front of the classroom leaving Harry to stare miserably at his cauldron that was now bubbling furiously over the rim. “And a further 5 points lost for that excuse of a potion.” Snape added as he swept around his table and sat down his eyes narrowed dangerously at the Gryffindor side of the class who looked more than a little mutinous at having had their house tally taken below the Slytherin’s in one false move. Harry sighed heavily ignoring his grumbling housemates. 

Harry spent the remainder of class cleaning up the mess before escaping as quickly as he could from the room when the bell sounded the end of the day’s torture. Snape hadn’t been this unbearable since Harry had known him. Nothing Harry did was right, merely breathing had him on detention or losing points. Whatever or who ever had initiated the change in Snape’s behavior had certainly done a damn good job. 

Deciding to skip dinner for fear of reprisal by his housemates after his record points loss Harry made his way begrudgingly down to his detention with Hagrid. The half giant was probably still at dinner but Harry figured he’d rather wait on Hagrid’s doorstep than in the castle where Snape was likely to find him. On the edge of the forest Hagrid’s hut was quiet and Harry sat himself on the front step, Fang’s drooling head resting in his lap and the dogs giant paw covering his knee. Harry had planned on going to Hogsmeade this weekend with Draco and Paris but again like the last two weekends his plans had been foiled by Snape’s spite. 

“Ah ‘arry. Severus says you’ve volunteered to ‘elp me round up those pesky redcaps. Come in, come in.” It was a good hour before Hagrid’s large figure came strolling down the path from the castle. Harry obediently stood up and wiped fangs drool off his trousers. Harry smiled bitterly, he hadn’t exactly volunteered but then again Hagrid saw the positive side of everything, even detention that he rarely gave in his own classes. 

“Yeah, so we’ll be using the ‘locoatis’ charm Hagrid?” Harry inquired as he followed Hagrid into his hut where the half giant was fiddling around in his cupboards. The locatis charm was what they’d learnt in Defense for capturing Redcaps in second year. 

“ ‘fraid not ‘arry. This little bunch of ‘em have gone wild it’ll have to be the old fashioned way.” Harry sighed as Hagrid spun around thrusting a heavy rusted cage and a long pole with a net on the end of it into Harry’s grasp. Groaning inwardly Harry followed Hagrid out of the hut, and followed the massive figure in the shadow of the lantern. Undoubtedly it would be a late night tonight, and if Hagrid’s whistling was anything to go by it would be a painful one too. 

*****************************

“ Oooh ‘arry that looks a might nasty nip he gave you.” Harry held his hand tightly around the torn flesh on his forearm, the blood seeping through his fingers and running down the sleeve of his school robe. Hagrid gave the rusted cage a good shake and the dwarf like creature inside grumped and squealed in annoyance. The spiked club that the creature held in its hand waved about furiously against the bars of the cage, Harry’s blood on its end catching the light of the lantern. “You best be getting to the infirmary there ‘arry. The rest of ‘em will have to wait till tomorrow night. Thanks for helping me.” Harry gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to tell Hagrid he’d never volunteered for the job in the first place. Turning Harry headed back to the castle, which by now was quiet and dark save for a few torches lighting the hallways. Curfew had passed hours ago and Harry wondered if Madam Pomfrey would even be up at this hour. Grumbling to himself about Snape and his blasted moods Harry didn’t even notice the figure coming down the staircase that he was going up. The collision was unavoidable and Harry tripped on a swirl of robes and unthinking put his hands out to stop himself falling forward on the steps. His bloodied palms landed smack in the center of Snape’s white shirt, leaving two clear imprints of his hands a sickening splatter of droplets up to the man’s chin when the cut on his arm had sprayed in the commotion. 

“Potter!” Snape growled low in his throat as he flicked his wand at the torches on the staircase, making them glow a little brighter so he could see the rule breaking student who’d run into him. 

“Merlin’s balls, of all the bastards I could run into it had to be you.” Harry was past the point at which he cared for watching his language and sat down on the stairs, as he gripped at his injured arm again. Snape glared down at Harry his angry retort falling silent as he watched the blood seeping out from between the boy’s fingers and the splatters on his own shirt. 

“What happened?” Snape inquired coldly as he bent down to look at Harry’s injury. Harry was quicker though and pulled away from Snape’s inspecting gaze. 

“Like you give a fuck.” Harry snapped, as he stood up awkwardly on the steps, delighting in the fact he was a little taller than the other wizard being several steps above him. “There’s no Voldemort anymore so I don’t need looking after, so sod off.” Harry turned to continue on up the stairs heading for the infirmary but Snape reached out and tripped Harry so that the boy fell flat on his face on the stairs again. 

“I shall not have you talking to me like that Potter, I am still your professor and I demand some respect!” Snape bit out sharply as he hauled Harry up by his collar and forcefully inspect Harry’s wound. 

“Respect!” Harry scoffed loudly, cringing a little at how his voice echoed in the quiet castle. “You deserve sweet fuck all. I knew you were a bastard but I thought I could live with it. You know you were actually nice there for a while, despite your obvious flaws but it seems it was all just another disguise to hide your true self. Get afraid did you that someone might actually get close enough to you to see you for what you really are? A sad, pathetic, cruel and cold-hearted son of a bitch.” Harry’s shout was abruptly cut off as Snape’s stinging hand came crashing down across his cheek, sending the boy staggering into the wall, to leave bloodied hand prints on the stone. Harry clutched at his cheek in shock as he stared back at Snape, hardly believing the professor had hit him. Admittedly Snape had always been a bastard, but his abuse had always come in the verbal kind not the physical. As Harry stared into Snape’s eyes the boy was sure he saw a flicker of fear wash behind the man’s onyx gaze but before either of them could speak again a figure appeared at the bottom of the steps, as if from nowhere. 

“Severus.” It was the headmaster, dressed in his nightcap and gown, and staring sternly at Snape. Harry watched as Snape spun around the fear in his eyes gone and replaced by anger. 

“Stay out of this Albus, you ruined my life last time I won’t let you do it again.” Snape growled angrily as the headmaster took several steps up to come face to face with the other professor. Harry watched everything silently, propped up against the wall blood pouring from his arm and dripping in a pool on the stone staircase. 

“It was for your own good Severus, Potter would have only broke your heart.” Harry frowned in confusion as the headmaster reached out to place a calm hand on Severus shoulder. Snape shook the hand off and folded his arms across his chest. 

“And seeing him with my brother didn’t!” Snape cried out angrily hurt clearly reflected in the elder wizards eyes. 

“Potter couldn’t have ever given you what you wanted Severus, he’d already found that with her.” Harry’s frown deepened, wondering what on earth the two wizards were discussing and where he fit into it. 

“Yes Lilly was the love of his life but at least I could have found that out for myself without you pushing my brother onto him like a fucking chess piece at your beck and call.” Harry’s mouth fell open in shock as he heard his mother’s name. It finally clicked then. It wasn’t him they were discussing, it was his father.

“You were not destined to be a notch on James Potters bed post Severus. Surely you realized that was all it would be, even if he bothered looking at you twice which I doubt very much he ever did.” Harry saw the hurt reflected in Snape’s eyes at Dumbledore’s words, felt the other wizard’s pain in his chest at the cruelty of the truth. 

“Indeed Albus, he never did look at me like that. He’d have sooner seen me humiliated in front of the entire school, laughing at me with his friends but wouldn’t it have been better to have had my heart broken by James Potter than to have spent the 25 years in the service of the dark lord as I did because of what you did!” Snape lost it then, his voice losing its carefully measured tone and rationality. His voice echoed around the castle as he screamed into Dumbledore’s face. 

“I am sorry Severus, I couldn’t have predicted what seeing your brother and James together would push you to. I thought it was just a crush. It was never my intention to drive you to him.” Albus regrettably lowered his gaze to the floor as Snape spun around losing his iron control as he leant heavily against the smooth wooden banister of the stairs, his back turned to both Harry and the headmaster. “Please Severus, forgive an old fool for his meddling. I have made up for my mistaken in kind, so many times.” Harry watched as Snape glanced over his shoulder at Albus, the familiar sparkle of a single tear clinging to the elder wizard’s cheek. 

“And yet you still continue to do it…” Snape spat coldly as finally both elder wizards glanced over at Harry still propped against the wall staring guiltily at them both, as if he’d overheard a secret not meant for his ears. 

“Severus, I warned you about Harry…he isn’t his father.” Albus apologetic tone turned stern again as he glanced back at Snape who’d turned back around to lean against the banister, his gaze firmly locked onto Harry. 

“No he’s not.” Snape breathed out calmly as his gaze swept over Harry’s bloodied form. “He’s better than James ever was. No prejudices, no judgment and not an ounce of hatred, despite being the punching bag of one old bitter potion’s professor.” A smile twitched at the corner of Snape’s lips and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. Indeed he did loath Snape, but he’d never hated him in the pure sense of the word. There’d always been a part of him that despite how angry he was, still found something to like in potion master. Finding himself compelled to move, Harry slowly descended the few steps and practically collapsed against Snape’s chest his arms wrapping tighter around Snape’s waist, ignoring the blood that was soaking into Snape’s shirt and cloak. Despite knowing that Snape had been in love with his father once, Harry found the information only increased his respect for the elder wizard despite the previous argument. In the face of his father, Sirius and Lupin’s years of bullying Snape had still liked James; it was a brave admission if not a little stupid. 

“You know I can’t sanction this Severus, it is against every rule laid down by the ministry.” Albus tone was still stern but defeated and Harry ignored him as he pushed his face into the warm scent of Snape’s shirt.

“Then for once in your life Albus Dumbledore forget you know anything about this, turn around and go back to bed.” Snape put simply Harry smiling to himself at the soft rumble of Snape’s deep voice in the man’s chest. 

“Very well.” Harry was surprised the headmaster gave in so easily and glanced up from Snape’s chest to watch as Albus began descending the staircase. “Goodnight Professor Snape, goodnight Harry Potter.” Albus paused on the bottom step to glance once more up at the pair on the stairs, before smiling to himself and disappearing down the darkened corridor leaving Snape and Harry alone. For a moment the pair stood in silence until finally Snape pushed Harry away from him with a firm hand. 

“That admission Harry wasn’t a cue for you to get all soppy and bleed over my things.” Snape bit sharply, his tone lacking the conviction that he’d usually put behind his remarks. Harry sighed and put his fingers around the gash in his arm again as he stepped guiltily back from Snape to stare at the ground. 

“Sorry, guess I was struck dumb, that being the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me and yet it still managed to be an insult.” Harry muttered sarcastically watching as Snape smiled, a genuine teeth showing grin. 

“Indeed, a habit I can not help I’m afraid Potter.” Snape chuckled as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it firmly around Harry’s slashed arm. “Now come on. Filch will be livid when he sees the mess you’ve made all over the staircase, blood stains terrible.” Harry glanced up at Snape pointedly but obediently allowed himself to be led towards the infirmary, Snape’s hand resting supporting in the small of Harry’s back.


	42. Cramp for the Privileged Few

CHAPTER 42 Cramp for the Privileged Few

“Where are you going?” Draco sat up from the beanbag in the Slytherin common room as Harry stood up having closed his textbook and rolled up his finished homework parchment. 

“Yeah, you never finish homework that quickly.” Paris accused pointedly having finished his own homework half an hour ago, the gifted boy’s talents finally being recognized at Hogwart’s.

“Well today I’ve got motivation.” Harry wasn’t able to keep a straight face as he packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Harry hadn’t divulged what had happened on the staircase last week with Snape to his friends. It seemed wrong to tell Snape’s secrets to those not concerned by them. All Harry had discussed was that Snape and he were friends again. 

“He’s going to do it.” Paris declared shortly after, knowing the smile on Harry’s face well enough to predict what the boy was going to do. 

“Oh no way, now!” Draco laughed as he too picked up on Harry’s Cheshire grin and pink blush. “He’s in class!” Draco snapped knowing that Snape taught remission potions on Tuesdays for those lagging behind in class. Technically they were detentions by a different name, endured by poor unsuspecting 1st years that’d expected to get help to pass Snape’s class. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry sniffed indifferently as he strolled from the common room, resisting the urge to smile broadly until he was safely outside in the corridor. The past week had been splendid, just the right amount of Snape’s moods combined with his friendly company was enough to make Harry euphoric. Admittedly Paris, Draco and Harry were still banned from Snape’s rooms but Harry had made excuses to stay after class just to spend a few moments alone in Snape’s company. The potion master seemed to know what Harry was doing, but despite it’s obviousness he made no attempt to stop it, even going so far as to aid the boy’s progress by ritually handing out weekend detentions. Today though had concreted Harry’s decision to make his move. It had been at lunch, just a casual brush of Snape’s fingertips across Harry’s backside as they’d passed in the great hall. No one had seen it, and it had looked completely innocent but Harry knew it had been deliberate, the slight twitch of the corner of Snape’s mouth as he’d seen Harry’s blush a definite indicator the touch hadn’t been an accident. 

Harry would have liked to have changed, or had a shower before going to see Snape but this meeting would have to seem unplanned for it to run smoothly. Harry negotiated the busy corridors in the dungeons heading for Snape’s classroom. Just as Draco had said Snape would have remissions potions this evening, so there was little doubted he’d be in the room already, preparing to make life miserable for the few 1st years who’d dared sign up. Coming to a stop outside the classroom, Harry quickly ran his hands through his hair, and loosened his tie and top button a little. Draco had commented once, that Harry paid far too much attention to his starched appearance when it was the rugged casual look that most people favored. Satisfied that he looked a little more relaxed than he felt inwardly, Harry knocked confidently on the potion classroom door and listened. 

“Come.” Snape had obviously had a bad day and Harry cringed at the sharp cold command. Harry briefly thought about abandoning his plan but it was too late to back out as he pushed open the door and stepped into the classroom. Harry resisted the urge laugh as he took in the bright pink goo hanging from most surfaces of the classroom like soggy chewing gum. 

“One word Potter and I shall have your tongue.” Snape didn’t even look up from his desk as Harry negotiated the puddles of goo on the floor and came to a stand still in front of the professor’s desk. Harry opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut again as Snape glanced up at him a look of thunder in his eyes. “To what do I owe this dubious visit? Is it perhaps too much to hope that you have decided to seek help in completing this weeks homework task rather than just simply handing in your usual drivel.” Harry winced, Snape was on fine form this evening his sharp cutting remarks above his usual petty insults. 

“Actually sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?” Harry had planned every word of his speech, predicting Snape’s replies with precise accuracy. Despite declaring never to be predictable, Severus Snape always followed a routine Harry could recite by memory. 

“Make it quick Potter, the brats that turned my class into the house of marshmallow will be arriving soon.” Snape snapped not bothering to look up from his pile of parchments he was currently marking with big, red ink strokes. 

“It’s probably nothing sir, but I’m having problems with my hand I can’t grip my wand properly.” Harry tried to sound casual resisting the smile that threatened to break on his face, at the alternative implications of his comment. 

“I am not a Medi-witch Potter, Madam Pomfrey I’m sure is more competent at helping you than I should be.” Again Harry had predicted Snape’s reply and it was time to pull out the big guns as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the semi-permanent tattoo he’d had put there last Hogsmead Weekend. That tattoo was of a snake, curled around the initials SS, and was still a little red and sore from the needle. 

“I didn’t think it was a good idea to be showing Madam Pomfrey this, I think it’s infected.” This time Snape did look up and stared at the inked tattoo on the boy’s skin. Dropping the quill with a splatter onto the parchment Snape reached over the desk and grabbed Harry’s arm forcefully pulling the boy closer for a better look. 

“Potter, what on earth did you think you were doing getting a tattoo. Where did you obtain it?” Snape snapped as he dragged Harry around the edge of the desk and pushed him down onto the stool beside his chair. 

“A peddler at the markets…” Harry was cut off as Snape squeezed Harry’s arm and a blue, bloodied kind of fluid spilled out of the tattoo. Harry hadn’t expected his tattoo to be really infected; it had just been a ploy to get things started with Snape. 

“Harry, you should know better than to trust traveling marketers, who knows what has been in those needles before they pierced your skin.” Harry was horrified as Snape stood up and strode over to his personal potions supply store. 

“It didn’t hurt.” Harry muttered in confusion as Snape rifled through his store before pulling out two potion bottles and a swab of cotton material. 

“I thought you just said you couldn’t grip your wand.” Snape interrupted as he returned to Harry and propped the boy up on the edge of his desk. Harry faltered and swore to himself as he tried to make up a plausible excuse. 

“Oh, yeah but I thought that was the curse Draco hit me with on Thursday.” Harry winced as Snape mixed the two potions in a small pestle before soaking the cotton in the mixture and then applying it tightly to Harry’s tattoo. 

“Draco’s using dark curses again? I warned that boy…” Snape tied the cotton securely around Harry’s forearm before wiping his hands down the front of his robes. Harry hurriedly continued, not wanting to get Draco in trouble but knowing that he was digging himself deeper into a ditch. This hadn’t exactly been what was meant to happen. 

“No, not a dark curse just a random curse. We were messing around…” Harry hurried out guiltily avoiding Snape’s suspicious gaze as the potion master returned the bottles to his cabinet.

“Potter, in all my years as a professor here at Hogwarts I’ve learned a few things and one is to spot a liar a mile away.” Harry worried his bottom lip as he twisted his hands in his lap awkwardly. Snape was so close; the man reclined easily on his chair in front of where Harry was propped up on the edge of the desk. 

“Okay I’ve fucked this up, I’m going to go.” Harry muttered as he reached for his bag and went to slide off the desk. His plans had been totally mucked up and it was useless trying to salvage the evening when it would only end badly anyway. 

“Not so fast, Potter.” Harry stumbled to an abrupt halt as Snape slung his arm across to the edge of his desk, essentially cutting off Harry’s escape route. “Fucked what up?” Snape insisted as Harry turned sheepishly back to face the professor. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry muttered as he went to step around Snape to go the other way but before he could he felt the familiar pressing of Snape entering his mind searching and prodding for the truth Harry was trying to conceal. “Don’t!” Harry shouted angrily as he spun back around and glared at the smug looking professor. “You know I can’t stop you that’s not fair!” Harry growled as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted dramatically.

”You could if you practiced Potter but we’re not discussing your lack of occlumency skill. Tell me why you actually came here this evening and don’t lie to me again.” Snape raised a smooth eyebrow at Harry who continued to pout but shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

“You don’t deserve it, you’re really nasty sometimes.” Harry muttered childishly as Snape leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull the younger wizard snuggly into the v of his parted legs. 

“I just stopped you from getting a gangrenous arm Potter, I suggest calling me nasty isn’t such a good idea. Now what don’t I deserve?” Snape smiled sideways at Harry who let his arms fall easily onto Snape’s shoulders, his fingertips gingerly playing with the collar of Snape’s teaching robes. 

“This…” Harry breathed out softly as he leant down and pressed a confident moist kiss against Snape’s lips before pulling back slightly to assess Snape’s reaction. 

“Hmmm, better than last time.” Snape whispered as he opened his eyes to stare lustfully at the younger wizard hovering above him. “I think I deserve that and another for putting up with you all week.” Before Harry could argue Snape had slipping his hands up into Harry’s hair, pulling the boy down onto his lap and into a heated kiss. Harry had missed Snape’s kiss, the smell of pine forest and fresh water enticing his senses. Harry groaned into the kiss as Snape’s hands traveled down his back and onto his backside, to firmly squeeze the twin globes. Harry was too engrossed in Snape to notice their approaching company until it was too late. Like lightening Harry found himself flat on his arse, his head pushed roughly beneath Snape’s desk as the door to the potion classroom opened and five nervously chatting 1st years entered the classroom. Harry froze beneath the desk as he watched Snape stand up to address the students. 

“You’re late!” Snape roared slamming his fists down on the top of the table causing Harry to jump and slam his head into the wood. The chattering students fell silent and Harry bit his lip to stop from swearing as he rubbed his bruised head. 

“But sir we’re early….” Harry heard the timid voice of one of the students and shook his head; the boy obviously hadn’t learned yet, that Severus Snape was never to be argued with. 

“Silence!” Snape shouted again, curiously not moving from behind the security of his desk to swoop down on the students like he would normally. Harry smiled to himself noting the slight parting of the man’s robes where a small bulge had formed. “The three of you will sit down and begin writing this…I expect 2ft before you leave.” Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard, which spun around violently to reveal a single sentence. ‘I am an incompetent potions student.’ Harry knew the sentence off by heart, having written it at least a million times in his own years at the school. Harry listened to the scrape of stools as the students sat down and began the task. Snape sat down slowly having dragged Harry’s bag off the edge of his table and kicked it under the desk to his hidden student. Snape knew Harry carried around his father’s invisibility cloak everywhere and the message was clear as Snape glanced down between his legs to glare at Harry to hurry up. Quietly Harry unzipped his bag and pulled out the glistening material of the cloak. Not to arouse suspicion Snape had gone back to the marking on his desk consciously leaving a space for Harry to crawl out of. Harry pulled the cloak on and glanced up at Snape’s knees tucked beneath the desk. Automatically Harry’s gaze followed the tailored trouser clad legs up to the man’s groin. During their brief tussle Snape’s robe had fallen open leaving Harry clear access to the zipper of the man’s trousers and what lay temptingly concealed within. Harry smiled deviously to himself. Be damned if he’d been through all this not to at least finish the job. It had been clear Snape had wanted something, and who was Harry to deny the potion professor a little ‘Severus’ time. Letting the cloak fall from his shoulders again Harry knelt up comfortably on his back legs. 

With one last small breath in Harry placed both hands on Snape’s knees and in one long push, stroked his fingertips confidently up the man’s thighs to his hips. Snape jumped at the sudden contact and Harry smiled at the knowledge that someone’s homework now had a large uncharacteristic red strike across their parchment for no particular reason. Harry ignored the glare that Snape shot down at him quickly and merely circled his thumbs slowly over Snape’s thighs. Snape slapped Harry’s hands away trying not to seem as if anything was going on, with three students sitting opposite him. Harry wasn’t to be deterred however and simply cupped Snape’s crotch confidently and gave a firm squeeze to the member beneath the material. Snape’s back straightened impossibly and Harry had to give the wizard his dues for keeping the cold passive expression on his face. Snape made no move to stop Harry this time and the younger wizard smiled to himself as he softly began tugging the zipper of the man’s trousers down. Had Harry thought about it, he might have been disturbed that with each calculated movement he made Paris’ voice echoed instructions in his mind. However, Harry didn’t have time to think as he pushed aside the now open fly of the man’s trousers and pushed his hand inside the dark v, to massage the cotton covered prick within. The shock of the situation must have worn off quickly before Snape’s hand came swooping down to grab hold of Harry’s to stop the movement. Harry glanced up innocently from beneath the desk to see Snape staring down at him his eyes narrowed in anger but also doing a fairly bad job at concealing the lust sparkling just beyond.

“Potter.” Snape mouthed in silent irritation as he looked back up at his three detention students who were all none the wiser. Harry merely shrugged uncaringly and having pulled his hand free of Snape’s grasp got back to work. No matter what Snape’s expression told Harry, the man’s cock told a completely different story. With Snape forced back to pretending to be marking on his desk, Harry had free reign on the man’s cock, which was now straining against the cotton of the man’s boxers. Harry was marginally impressed as he pushed the cotton aside and let the elder wizards solid cock spring out. Snape was big. Well not completely eye popping enormous but certainly larger compared to the few Harry had ever had experience with before. Unlike his brother had been Snape was uncut the skin stretched back to reveal the milky droplets of the slit beneath. Reverently Harry stroked a finger up and down the shaft a little annoyed that the balls were still trapped in cotton. Still there was no helping that in such a position, Harry would have to be content with just the main event. Leaning forward awkwardly Harry placed on hand on Snape’s knee while the other he wrapped around the shaft of the man’s cock. Snape was now shifting awkwardly in his chair, attempting and failing to put Harry off what he was inevitably going to do. Defiantly though Harry pressed on and having pushed his face forward gently licked the pearly liquid off the end of Snape’s erection. 

Snape practically hit the roof as he went to jump up from his chair. Harry’s head slammed into the top of the desk again, his teeth unintentionally catching the man’s length causing him to yelp in pain and fall abruptly back down into his seat, thankfully saving him from exposing himself to the three students who were now staring at him in concern. 

“I have cramp!” Snape snapped at them angrily his hand shooting beneath the desk to come to rest on the back of Harry’s head. Snape had every intention of pulling the boy away from him by his hair, but as a warm wet heat engulfed him his cruel fingers slid effortlessly into the boy’s locks to urge him on. Harry smiled around the length stretching his mouth as Snape’s fingers massaged his scalp. Snape’s taste was unique, not like any of the men he’d done before. Where Julius had been salty and too overly perfumed Snape was a little bitter and tart like lemon. Like Paris though, Snape had some length on him, and before Harry realized the head of the man’s cock was brushing against the back of his throat. It seemed so much easier to have Snape’s weight in his mouth, much more natural than the others had been. Fighting the gagging reflex Harry deep throated the man again, sucking him languidly with an occasional scrape of teeth along the taunt flesh. Snape had given up fighting it and had relaxed into the back of his chair his gaze firmly settled on the three students in his class, and his right hand uselessly gripping his red inked quill that was dripping all over the parchments unblotted. 

Harry felt the man’s thigh twitch tightly beneath his left hand, a sure sign of impending orgasm. Harry prepared himself and having let go of the man’s shaft a while before not concentrated his entire efforts on sucking Snape entirely down his throat with each slight thrust of the man’s hips. Snape’s eyes had lost focus and despite his valiant efforts to keep his expression neutral perspiration had broken out on his upper lip and forehead, and his lips were twitching uncontrollably as he bit the inside of his mouth. Harry smiled as Snape’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him more forcefully onto the prick. Harry knew Snape was holding back trying to control himself but Harry was having none of it. With an inward smirk Harry stuck his tongue into the leaking slit of the man’s prick before engulfing him once more. In that instant Snape went rigid his entire body strung taunt as his fingers tightened painfully in Harry’s hair and his fist crushed and snapped the quill in his other hand with a sickening crack. Snape lost his load like a torrent down Harry’s throat the boy struggling to swallow and instead loosing most of it down his chin. 

“Sir? Professor Snape are you alright?” Snape’s resolve had crumbled a small shuddered moan of relief issuing from his resisting throat, drawing three pairs of eyes to him. Harry heard the scrape of a chair as someone got up, but Snape was quicker. 

“Out!” Snape practically screamed one hand still twisted in Harry’s hair the other now throwing the broken quill at the three students. “Get out of my classroom NOW!” Harry chuckled silently as he heard the rushed footsteps of the students as they ran from the room, leaving their work abandoned on their desks and the door slamming closed behind them. With their audience gone Snape collapsed like a deflated ball in his chair, his previously rigid legs falling slack and open wide, while he leant forward and rested his forehead on his hands on the edge of his desk while he panted heavily, eyes tightly shut. Harry smiled to himself as he pushed out from underneath the desk and cracked his back as he stretched. Snape’s eyes opened marginally to look up at Harry from the safety of his arms, as the boy casually wiped the spilt cum from his chin and sucked it off his finger like ice cream. Without a word Harry grabbed his bag and his fathers cloak. Throwing the bag over his shoulder and wrapping the cloak around his body the bodiless head of Harry headed for the door. Harry knew Snape was watching him and so paused just before he left to glance over his shoulder back at the shaken professor.

“Goodnight Professor Snape.” With a wicked twitch of his lips Harry drew the rest of the cloak over his head and carefully disappeared through the door of the classroom.


	43. Ring of Power

CHAPTER 43 Ring of Power

“So?” 

“So what?”

“So did you do it?” 

Harry casually flipped the page of the newspaper as he chewed another slice of toast. 

“Nothing.” Harry mumbled around his mouthful as both Paris and Draco glanced at one another in disbelief. 

“No way.” Draco challenged as he looked over Harry’s appearance with a critical eye. “You’re walking around like the sun shine’s out of your backside Potter and that grin this morning you’re like a wolf on heat.” Draco snapped as he pointed a finger at Harry accusingly.

“Yup, and with a walk like that you’ve either got a case of the runs or someone’s been playing hide the hard on.” Paris whispered as a few Gryffindor girls walked passed. Harry looked up abruptly from his newspaper and looked horrified at his two closest friends. 

“You can tell, just from my walk?” Harry was a little shocked but instantly knew he’d been tricked when Paris and Draco barked out in laughter. “Well that’s not fair, besides it’s none of your business what we did or didn’t do.” Harry accused pointedly as he shut his newspaper and went to get up from the table. 

“Hey, you know we’re just messing with you Potter. Now come on spill the goss.” Draco’s gaze sparkled mischievously as the trio left the hall and began heading down to the Quidditch pitch. It was the last game of the season, Gryffindor v’s Slytherin. It was a shocking day, with rain so hard you couldn’t see past your own nose, and so dark not even the torches could illuminate the players on the field. Harry was kind of glad he’d been kicked off the team so long ago. While Draco was still in the know regarding Severus, Paris was still in the dark convinced Harry had been with another student the night before. 

“Look I gave him head and then I left. He seemed pleased so I’m guessing I did a good job now can we drop the subject.” Harry snapped as the trio ascended the staircases up to the stands to take their seats for the game. Harry hadn’t actually seen Snape all day, and really had no idea how he’d react to seeing him after last night. The three boys’ took their seats in the stands, their hoods pulled down tightly over their heads as protection against the driving wind and rain. None of their heard the whistle blow for the start of match, until an out of control Slytherin beater came barreling past them and into the back wall of their stand. The game was in full swing and Harry was too busy trying to keep warm that he hardly noticed his approaching company until it was too late. 

“Potter.” Harry jumped in his seat as Snape’s face appeared over his shoulder wrapped up in his own cloak. “A word if I may?” Harry swallowed nervously and nodded as he rose from the bench, catching the gaze of Draco who raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. Paris paid them no attention, blissfully unaware of the tension. Harry followed Snape down the stands and up the path back to the castle. It was warmer at ground level but no less wet. By the time Harry reached the castle he was soaked to the bone. Snape was already in the entrance hall taking off his cloak when Harry stepped inside. 

“It’ll be hard to tell who win’s in this.” Harry smiled as he made small talk. Snape pointedly ignored the comment and instead paused long enough for Harry to get his cloak off before striding off down towards the dungeons, expecting rather than asking Harry to follow. Harry grimaced to himself. Perhaps he had gone too far last night, especially with the students in the room. Harry was a little shocked when Snape strode straight past his classroom to continue down the corridor to his private rooms. Harry had been banned from the rooms since returning from the weekend away and was a little stunned as Snape opened the door and gestured for Harry to come inside before snapping the door closed behind them. 

Harry stood awkwardly next to the door as he watched Snape discard his school robes on the back of the couch before striding over to his liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of brandy which he downed in one go before pouring himself another. Harry raised a curious eyebrow having never seen Snape drink like that before.

“Why did you do that last night?” Snape turned slowly around from his liquor cabinet, nursing his second brandy more carefully than he had his first. Harry swallowed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. After the incident on the stairs with Dumbledore, Harry had just assumed that Snape wanted him just as much as he wanted the potion master. “There must have been some reasoning behind it Harry, or you wouldn’t have had the back bone to do it.” Harry contemplated the comment for a moment before nodding silently. 

“Fine, I did because I thought you’d enjoy it.” Harry paused before continuing. “I enjoyed it and I’m pretty sure you did too.” Harry accused pointedly trying to foreign disinterest in the topic, like it didn’t mean the world to him. 

“I did...” Snape muttered as he took a sip from his brandy. “…thoroughly.” Snape finished sharply making a smile break out on Harry’s proud face. 

“Well then what’s the problem?” Harry snapped as he relaxed a little and moved around to sit down on Snape’s couch, without having been invited to. Snape raised a pointed eyebrow at Harry’s brashness but chose not to comment as he too sat down in his armchair by the fire. 

“You.” Snape bit out sharply trying to control the tremble in his hand as he watched Harry scratch himself, the boy completely unaware of how utterly irresistible he was with wet hair and clinging clothes. The boy looking positively edible. 

“Me!” Harry declared incredulously. “I thought you wanted me…” Harry trailed off as he realized what he’d said. 

“I do Harry, but not in the sense you think I want you.” Harry’s face fell completely miss reading what Snape was trying to explain so very inarticulately. 

“You don’t love me then?” Harry whispered his kick puppy expression making Snape sigh and roll his eyes in irritation. 

“We’re not discussing love Harry, I believe I made my position on that clear several weeks ago. What I am trying to explain to you is that I am not a dominant lover…” Snape trailed off and stood up abruptly from the chair to turn his back on Harry who stared stunned at Snape’s back. 

“Oh.” Harry didn’t really know what to say but when it was clear that Snape was waiting for some kind of reply Harry let the only thing he could articulate spew from his mouth. “That must be nice for you?” Harry knew he’d said the wrong thing when Snape spun back around and glared at him angrily. 

”You don’t understand do you Potter?” Harry cringed, they were back to Potter again and that was a bad sign. “This is the reason I have refrained from relationships in the past because it is an automatic assumption that because of who I am that all I want to do is top!” Snape shouted angrily and Harry merely stared at the elder wizard blankly. 

“Top what?” Harry inquired naively confused by what Snape was trying to say. 

“YOU!” Snape screamed as he threw his glass across the room watching it shatter in a million pieces all over the floor. Harry shrank back into his chair and looked nervously up at Snape, still completely confused. Snape seemed to calm down a little when he realized how genuinely frightened Harry looked. “Please Harry just try to understand. I can look after you, protect you from anything that threatens you and I will be the dominant provider in this relationship but I can’t stretch that into the bedroom I just can’t.” Harry frowned still confused but catching on fast. 

“So you want me to…” Harry tried to force out the words but they never came. Snape seemed to know what the boy was trying to get at and nodded quietly. “But why?” Harry inquired his illusions about the potions professor coming suddenly crashing down around him like a house of cards. 

“I’ve done certain things in my life Harry that will torment my soul for eternity. These things make up my nightmares Harry and I can’t put myself into those situations again, especially not with you.” Harry sighed heavily as Snape sat down on the couch beside him, and placed a warm had on his knee. 

“So you’ll never fuck me?” Harry muttered not daring to glance up from where he was twisting his hands nervously in his lap. Snape chuckled and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Harry’s forehead. 

“I didn’t say that Harry. I’m quite capable of doing that, it’ll just be a different way that’s all.” Harry blushed a little as Snape began peppering kisses on his neck, one hand gently rubbing Harry’s knee the other resting on Harry’s back. “Now, be a good boy and tell me what you did last night after you left me?” Harry felt Severus smile against his neck the elder wizard practically pushing Harry down onto the couch as he began kissing Harry’s stomach under the boy’s wet shirt. 

“Wanked.” Harry twisted his hands in Snape’s wet hair as the elder wizard stretched out over his body, his hands pushing up Harry’s shirt while he peppered kisses all over Harry’s stomach and lower abdomen. 

“Where and how?” Snape muttered as he sat up and lifted Harry’s hips so that he could relive the boy of his trousers. It was cool in Snape’s chambers and Harry shivered as his shirt, trousers and shoes were discarded haphazardly on the floor leaving him in only his cotton y-fronts and white ankle socks. 

“Outside the Slytherin bathroom…” Harry gasped loudly as Snape began mouthing his growing prick through the damp cotton of the pants. 

“Didn’t make it very far did you?” Snape teased as he tugged the pants down with his teeth to let the boy’s youthful prick spring free, and exposing the glittering tear drop diamond ring through the end. 

“I’m seventeen.” Harry laughed his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the arm of the lounge. Harry had quite forgotten about the piercing and it was only when he felt Snape get up that his eyes sprang open to see what had happened. “What did I say?” Harry whispered as he stared up at Snape in fear. Snape however said nothing his gaze firmly on the sparkling jewel in the end of Harry’s cock. “Oh fuck.” Harry swore as he glanced down at the jewel that, with Harry’s already solid member looked like a pearly droplet of cum dangling off the end. Harry had forgotten he’d never told Snape about it, and silently cursed Julius Snape forever existing. “I can’t get rid of it.” Harry mumbled his erection beginning to wilt. “I’ve tried honestly, I even nicked some chain cutters from Filches’ office but I nearly neutered myself!” Consciously Harry went to pull up his pants but Snape’s hand stilled the movement. 

“It’s charmed.” Snape spoke simply as he stood up from the couch and walked over to his bookshelves to begin scanning them with a potion stained boney finger. “It’ll have to go.” Snape muttered as he started on the next row of books carefully scanning for something in particular. 

“I don’t know I’ve kind of got used to it.” Harry muttered as he hitched up pants and sat up properly on the couch. 

“Trust me on this one Potter, it will have to go.” Snape seemed to find what he was looking for, small black leather bound book with a crimson tassel. Harry shrugged his shoulders as Snape sat down in the armchair by the fireplace and wiped the dust from the cover of the book with his hand. Holding his pants up Harry stood up and went to sit on the arm of the chair beside Snape to look at the book. “My brother had a complex regarding power Potter, and refused to admit he was the lesser of anyone. That complex extended into the bedroom and that mutilation…” Snape gestured casually at Harry’s crotch as he thumbed through the dusty pages of the book. “...is testament to my brothers sick ideas. With that there, it means you could never top…never assert your sexual power over someone else especially him. It was obviously his security to ensure his ‘slaves’ never got above him.” 

“Oh.” Harry muttered as Snape came to a specific page and began muttering to himself as he read through it quickly. Harry couldn’t see much of the text from a distance but he practically leapt from the arm of the chair as Snape casually raised his wand and aimed it towards Harry’s crotch. “Hey! Hey watch it! I don’t want any accidents!” Harry snapped sharply as Snape rolled his eyes and stood up, one hand balancing the book open in his palm the other with his wand pointed impatiently at Harry’s privates.

“Stop being a wimp Potter, all I’m doing is removing the sealing charm the rest you can do yourself.” Before Harry could protest Snape was speaking the anti-charm and Harry felt a warm burning on the tip of his cock before it was gone as quickly as it came. “There, all you need to do is just unclip it and let the hole heal over. I’ll get you some salve to speed the process.” Harry was stunned as he glanced down at his jewels; surprised to see the locking hinge had reappeared in the gold thread. Snape disappeared into his lab leaving Harry to fiddle for a moment with the clasp before wincing as he slid the ring free for the first time since Julius had put it in. It briefly occurred to Harry that had he told Snape about it sooner the elder wizard could have helped but Harry pushed that thought aside knowing he’d been stupid about it and not wanting to admit it. Snape returned with a small pot of salve he was mixing with a glass stirrer. Harry patiently put a little of the salve onto the skin Snape overseeing the processes clinically before nodding and returning the cap to the pot of salve. “Put your pants on Potter you look like a whore and I’ve lost my appetite.” Harry grumbled to himself as he pulled up his pants as Snape poured them both a glass of brandy from the decanter warming by the fire. ‘So much for a little action this evening’, Harry thought. ‘Julius strikes again’. 

“Thanks.” Harry muttered as Snape handed him the glass before replacing the black book on the shelves and sitting himself down on the armchair opposite Harry. There was an awkward silence between them for a long time. Harry stared at Snape waiting for some reaction but the elder wizard merely stared blankly into the flickering flames of the fireplace. “Your brother was….” Harry went to make a comment, just to break the silence but Snape cut him off. 

“My brother was a psychotic maniac who deserved everything he got Potter. It was he who nearly saw me killed the first year I joined the death eaters.” Harry sipped from his brandy purposefully keeping his mouth shut as Snape took a long pull of his own alcohol. “He cared for no one but himself and did not give a second thought to whom ever he crushed on his way to the top.” 

“What did he do?” Harry ventured having always just accepted that Snape would never speak of his brother but not quite knowing why. 

“He grassed on his royal darkness. Sang to the ministry about a meeting, hoping it would ensure him a place in the Auror division without going through the normal processes.” Harry rested his glass on his knee as he watched Snape down what was left in his glass before refilling it liberally, his gaze still focused on the fireplace. “His plan backfired unfortunately, the Auror’s arrested him with the other death eaters they caught that night. Lucky bastard was spared the dark lord’s wrath in the confines of Azkaban while I on the other hand took the full brunt of having a traitorous brother.” Harry swallowed nervously not really wanting to know what Voldemort did to Snape but compelled to ask all the same. 

“Did he torture you?” Harry muttered remembering having seen all the horrible things Voldemort had done to his prisoners in his visions. A strange bitter smile twisted on Snape’s face as he shook his head. 

“No, I would have given anything to have simply been beaten to within an inch of my life. The dark lord was far more calculating in his treatment of traitors, his powers so great he could make you re-live every terrible thing that had happened to you in your life increase the pain of those memories ten times again, until you pleaded at his feet to be granted death by his hand.” Harry’s hand tightened on his glass of brandy forcing himself to put it aside so as not to break it with his angry grip. 

“You survived though?” Harry whispered as he sank off the couch and crawled over the rug to rest his head against Snape’s knee in comfort. Snape huffed a quiet laugh as he reached down and placed a soft hand on Harry’s head. 

“Yes, my brothers nick name of ‘cockroach’ for me was justly given. I like yourself have an uncanny ability to survive even an apocalypse.” Snape sighed in disgust and put his brandy aside, as if only just realizing how much he’d actually drank. “My brother was released after six months after the board agreed he’d done the ministry a service by tipping them off. He disappeared after his release, and I heard from him seldom. The power he sought in becoming an Auror he found in a much less reputable career choice, of which you are aware. I had occasional scrawled letters from him, nothing specific except to gather information about Voldemort and the Ministry. Bounty Hunters are notorious killers but they still have to watch their own backs.” Harry closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around Snape’s leg hugging it tightly to him as he rested his chin on Snape’s knee. 

“He’s gone now though.” Harry offered weakly as he snuggled against Snape’s knee. 

“Indeed Potter, another member of my family succumb to their own selfish greed.” Harry sat up as Snape stood from the chair, his hand coming down to offer Harry help up from the floor. 

“You’re not greedy.” Harry laughed cheekily as Snape headed for the bedroom, already discarding his outer robe and toeing off his shoes as he went. 

“Don’t make assumptions based on hear say Potter.” Snape threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Harry to laugh and scurry after him the invitation subtle but there all the same. “I’m as greedy as the next man but I have better taste in wants.” Snape smiled at Harry as the boy closed the door behind him. Perhaps the night wouldn’t be a waste after all.


	44. Some Like It DIrty

CHAPTER 44 Some Like it Dirty

Harry lay silently on his side gently stroking his fingers back and forth across Snape’s spine where the elder wizard sat on the edge of the bed naked, his back to Harry. Harry couldn’t remove the wistful smile from his face not that he wanted to. Last night had been a quite affair but this morning had been bliss. Every muscle in Harry’s body ached, from the arches of his feet to the stretch of his neck everything thrummed with the satisfying after glow of sex. Harry felt light and airy, and his cock pulsed with the pleasant pain of extended hardness. 

“You better not have left a bruise Harry.” Snape muttered over his shoulder as he inspected the teeth marks clearly visible in his shoulder. 

“Why? Afraid the headmaster will conduct a dental inspection to find the culprit?” Harry chuckled as he rolled closer to Snape and pressed a wet kiss to the base of Snape’s spine, sending a shiver up the elder wizards body. 

“No, but explaining it to Poppy after I’ve been inevitably injured by my disastrous first year potions class today could be a challenge.” Snape threw back as Harry sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Snape’s chest and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Don’t want to get up.” Harry mumbled against Snape’s neck as he ran his fingers down Snape’s hairless chest into the wiry dark curls of the man’s pubic hair, still sticky with the evidence of their earlier coupling. 

“It’s not an option Potter, I have classes and so do you.” Snape pulled Harry away from him and got up from the bed, heading for the bathroom. 

“Tell them I’m sick! Tell them you’re dying or something.” Harry grumbled as he reluctantly followed Snape into marbled bathroom where the elder wizard was bending over the bath, to turn on the taps. Harry smiled to himself as he let his gaze lazily languish up and down Snape’s backside, and the pink pucker of the man’s hole. The temptation lay before him was too great and before he knew what he was doing, Harry was on his knees his tongue flicking out to lick the tight skin which twitched in surprise. Snape’s shout of surprise turned into a guttural groan as the man fell forward his hands pressed flat against the wall of the bathroom and his legs spread eagled with Harry’s face buried in his crack. “Harry, we don’t have time.” Snape gasped out his thighs shuddering dangerously as Harry pushed his tongue past the tight ring to taste the soft flesh inside. 

“We’ll skip breakfast.” Harry came up for air before diving in again, the hand that he’d been using to pull apart Snape’s cheeks slipping around to squeeze Snape’s cock to full hardness. 

“We already have.” Snape yelped as Harry pulled away completely and got to his feet. Harry ignored the comment and merely pushed Snape firmly in the center of the back. 

“Get in the bath.” It wasn’t a question more a command and for a brief moment Snape stared at Harry in defiance before submitting without a word. Climbing into the now filled bath Snape knelt on the ledge his hands gripping the side as he heard Harry climb in behind him. Snape was powerless to object, having spent most of his life searching for this, to find it in Harry and a Potter no less was too much to bear. Harry had fallen into his position in their relationship more easily than he would have ever imagined. As Harry began soaping his hard cock he thought perhaps he’d been born a top. Those thoughts and all others though were chased for his mind as he quickly prepared Snape’s tightening hole before plunging in confidently as if he’d done it a thousand times before. Snape let out an animal groan his back arching as Harry buried himself deeply his hands gripping the others backside searching for leverage in the water. This morning had been tentative, loving and slow each wizard learning the intricate delicacies of his partner. But there was nothing tentative about it this time as Harry slammed back and forth into Snape’s raw backside, riding out the simple pleasure of feeling rather than the more tricky emotional side they’d wrestled with before. 

Harry climaxed before Snape, the boy tearing chunks from Snape’s sides as he shot his liquid load into the other wizard’s backside. Snape was far harder to please as Harry had learnt the night before and despite his own climax continued to thrust into Snape’s backside as he reached around to begin tugging on the elder wizards cock. Harry was disappointed when Snape didn’t seem to respond as well as he had before to the hand job. The elder man just wasn’t there yet, so biting his lip Harry leaned in to Snape’s ear and breathed out throatily. “Come on Sev, let it go.” Harry felt a little stupid talking during sex. He’d seen enough bad pillow talk on the TV over summer without joining the fray. Yet Snape seemed to respond to the husky whisper and groaned loudly urging Harry to pump him quicker. “Can you feel me? Thick, hot and hard in that tight little hole of yours?” Harry muttered again feeling stupider by the minute but knowing that Snape was getting off on it. “I filled you with my seed, wet and sticky. I’ll lick it out if you want?” Snape was breathless now, his head thrown back against Harry’s shoulder and his mouth gasping wordlessly. “Cum for me Sev, spray it all over my hand, warm liquid essence…” Snape stiffened rigid and Harry laughed to himself as he felt Snape orgasm, his cum missing Harry’s hand and splattering like liquid soap onto the side of the bathtub. Milking him to completion Harry held Snape as the elder wizard collapsed into the water bonelessly, his chest heaving with exhaustion. “So you like it dirty?” Harry muttered cheekily as he brushed Snape’s hair out of the man’s face so that he could lean down and press a kiss against Snape’s lips. 

“Say anything Potter and I’ll remove your spleen through your nose.” Snape muttered as he pulled away and began lazily washing himself clean. Harry smiled to himself as he followed Snape’s lead. They were going to be very late to class, but it had been worth every minute at least in Harry’s eyes.


	45. Epilogue

CHAPTER 45 Epilogue

“You know it’s sickening don’t you?” Draco sighed as he lay on the beach towel his sunglasses hiding his eyes and his large floppy hat casting a shadow across his face. 

“I thought you were all for it?” Harry yawned as he rubbed sunscreen into his belly and chest. 

“Yeah but not if we were all going to be treated to your disgusting displays of intimacies 24-7.” Draco muttered as he reached over to the cool box and took out two butter beers one he handed to Harry and the other he kept for himself. 

“What the odd kiss, and holding hands? I’d hardly call that hard core porn Draco.” Harry muttered as he watched Paris and Snape begin walking back up the beach from the water, laughing with one another. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to Harry.” Harry looked over to the beach towel beside him where Remus was sunning himself like a dog on a grass lawn, all four appendages stretched out and a tanning mirror under his chin. 

“I know that, and we’re being sensitive to it aren’t we? It’s not as if we’re all over each other, besides Snape’s not like that.” Harry snapped as flicked a crab away from Remus’ toes with his foot. 

“Sensitive? Don’t think we haven’t heard you upstairs at the house, rooting away like rabbits.” Remus laughed as Harry blushed as red as Draco’s chest was turning in the sun. 

“We’re a normal couple who enjoy sex, besides you shouldn’t be listening.” Harry drank from his cold butter beer enjoying the cooling sensation on his throat. 

“No, you should learn better silencing charms.” Draco laughed loudly as Paris and Snape returned to their little encampment in the sand. 

“What are you laughing at ferret features?” Snape bit as he shook his hair out over the young blonde who instantly grumbled about being disturbed. 

“Abnormalities of his twisted mind.” The werewolf laughed loudly receiving a slap on his already burnt chest for his efforts. Snape tutted loudly and sat down on the towel beside Harry while Paris leapt on top of Remus to fight over the large beach cushion the man was hogging. 

It had been six months since things had progressed between Snape and Harry, and now most people knew about them. Admittedly it had taken more than a few by surprise and it would take even more some time to come to terms with it but most were happy with the arrangement. Paris had been rather pissed that he hadn’t been let in on the secret earlier but Harry had stuck by his decision not to tell him until Snape was securely his. Snape and Harry had moved into Grimmauld place with Draco, Remus and Paris, and to celebrate the three’s graduation from Hogwarts they’d taken a holiday to Spain. It was a trip of a lifetime and Harry was enjoying every minute of it. For the first time in his life he felt like he had a family, he was safe, loved and free from the ache in his heart that had plagued him since he was old enough to understand what it was. Snape and he, were the ultimate odd couple but despite seeming wrong it was so right on many levels. 

Harry was truly happy with the grand twisted web that was his life. 

THE END

 

A/N As always if you like it please review as I've got some more longer fics I'm having beta'd to be posted soon.


End file.
